Of Boarding School and Super Powers
by XxWithBrokenWingsXx
Summary: Kurt is sent off to Dalton; a school for the unnatural and gifted. But will he be able to cope with still being different and special in a school full of 'freaks'
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Of Boarding School and Super Powers**

**RATING: T**

**WARNINGS: Boy/boy dating, kissing, etc. in later chapters! Super Powers. Occasional curse words.**

**SUMMARY: Kurt is sent off to Dalton; a school for the unnatural and gifted. But will he be able to cope with still being different and special in a school full of freaks?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the major characters. FOX and Ryan Murpphy do.**

**(A/N): Okay, so I wrote some of this, but really didn't want to post it. Then, Violethillbeautiful sent me an idea for another story, and we started talking. I asked her about the idea for **_**this**_** story, and ever since then, she has been helping me with ideas and plots and kind of beta-ing and so much more, and I hope she continues to do so! :) Thanks a ton, Violethillbeautiful! You're awesome! ;D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Life<strong>

Kurt looked nervously out the window of his Navigator. The giant school loomed before him. In his rearview mirror, he saw his dad's car, which contained his dad, Carole, and Finn. His car was overloaded with boxes and other things.

He gave the sublime school one last overall look before entering the Visitor's parking lot. They all exited the two cars. Kurt still wore a look of nervousness, and as he looked around, he realized each face around him was twisted with slight fear. He didn't know if it was because of him, or because of the fact that they were being forced to leave him here. At Dalton.

Yes, Dalton. The school for the unnatural and gifted. Pretty much one of the only schools of its kind in the United States. And for that reason, the price for Kurt's tuition and boarding fee was extremely steep. Luckily, Burt and Carole were willing to give up their honeymoon savings for him. Either that, or they were too scared of him to have him around the house too often.

Kurt was willing to bet on the latter because, come on, who would want a freak living in their house. Kurt sure wouldn't. The immaculate boy caught a reflection of himself in a window as they walked down the beautifully-designed hallways. On the outside, he didn't look like a freak. He looked like a normal, fashionable, teenage boy.

Kurt couldn't deny it though; he was different. So very different. He had odd powers which hadn't appeared until after his eleventh birthday. Weird things like being able to control people's feelings and being able to make things appear different from what they really were.

"Kurt?" Burt called gently, shaking the pale boy. "Kurt, we're at the office."

Sure enough, when Kurt looked up, the door in front of him was emblazoned with a sign reading 'OFFICE'. He pushed the door open slowly. He had only been here once before.

The kind face of an attractive woman met them from a desk. "Oh, Kurt Hummel. Nice to see you again!" she smiled. Kurt nodded and walked towards her as Finn stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Porter is ready to see you." Mr. Porter was the school's Dean. Like a principal. Kurt knew this, but he had never really met the guy. "He will give you all the information you need."

She stood and motioned to another door. Kurt walked through with the rest of his family. A pleasant looking man looked up from some papers.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel. And you must be Burt Hummel. Now, who is this?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at Finn and Carole.

"I'm Carole, Burt's wife. And this is our son, Finn." Mr. Porter nodded before looking back at Kurt.

"Now, do you know what your power is?" Kurt almost laughed at how quickly the conversation had changed from normal to strange.

"Yes, kind of." Kurt murmured.

"Why don't you show me?" Mr. Porter smiled.

Kurt nodded and picked up a pencil from the desk. Mr. Porter watched along with the others, confused.

Suddenly, with a small smirk, the sharpened pencil convulsed until the yellow color peeled back and disentegrated to reveal a small snake. It slithered around Kurt's hand, weaving between his pale fingers and slipping it's slight tongue out occasionally.

Kurt peeked up at the people around him. Carole looked warily at the snake and Finn looked pretty freaked out. Burt had been dealing with this longer so he just wore a bored look because this was _nothing_ compared to the first time Kurt had discovered his powers, but that was a story for another time.

He focused back on the task at hand.

Kurt locked eyes with Mr. Porter's brown eyes and thought about his own blue ones. With his imagination, he thought about his eyes turning a different, bolder color. He could practically see the blue-green pour from is own eyes, replaced by a color that could easily be described as blood-red.

Just then, the older man's eyes widened. Kurt knew, even without a mirror, that to anyone who looked at him, his eyes would appear red from now on unless he changed them back.

"You're an illusionist," Mr. Porter breathed. "Not too many of those here."

With a flip of his hands and a blink of his eyes, the pencil was back, the snake was gone, and his eyes were the glasz color again.

"Nice to have a label for it," Kurt laughed. "And I can also sort of read and control emotions. Got a name for that?"

"Also?" Mr. Porter echoed. "You're a Hybrid?"

"Isn't that when something's an offspring of two different species?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yes, but here, we use that for a term of someone with multiple powers. There's only two other Hybrids here at Dalton; Blaine Anderson and Jeff Sterling."

"Oh, okay. So, is there a special term for my other power? Or just an Empath?" Kurt shrugged in question.

"Yes, that's what we call people who have the power of Empathy. Empaths. Simple as that. Now, let me see your hand." Mr. Porter grabbed at Kurt's hand.

"What for?"

"I'm a type of Senser. I sense and reveal peoples' powers. I'm just making sure that you're actually an Empath, not actually some weird version of a Te-" He stopped himself abruptly, staring at Kurts hands.

"Wow. This is very, very strange."

"What?" Kurt asked, his brow creasing with slight worry.

"You have more than two powers. You have four."

"What?" Burt repeated, disbelieving.

"Dude." That's all Finn could say, of course.

"Mr. Hummel, your son is not only is a Hybrid, but he's got twice the amount of powers that normal Hybrids do."

"Great. So even in a place full of freaks, I'm still different. Perfect," Kurt sighed. "So what are these so called 'extra powers'?" Kurt's jaw tightened in annoyance as he pursed his lips and rested his hand on his hip in a very diva-like fashion.

"You're not only an Illusionist and and Empath, but you're also a Screamer and a slight Stealer!" Mr. Porter clapped- actually _clapped_- in delight. "This is very exciting! I've never ever heard of a story like this."

He mumbled something about speaking to a few people of- as he put- 'higher ranking'.

"Those gifts don't sound very pleasant," Kurt frowned. "What are they?"

"A screamer is- well, do you like to sing, Kurt?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"And can you sing abnormally high, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt bit his lip nervously, afraid of where this was going.

"Sing the highest note you can," Mr. Porter ordered.

"Now?"

"Just do it," Mr. Porter urged impatiently.

So Kurt looked around and opened his mouth, hitting that high F that he had been denied the glory of singing last year. Everyone gaped.

Kurt held the note out. "Now, sing higher." Mr. Porter grinned excitedly like a small child on Christmas morning.

Kurt frowned ever so slightly, but tried even harder, ordering his voice not to crack in his head.

To his immense happiness, his note rose higher and higher, easily slipping from one to the next. Suddenly, Carole shrieked. That's when Kurt noticed that his family and Mr. Porter were all covering their ears with pained expressions gracing their faces.

He stopped singing at once. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the hurt, scrunched-up expressions. The Dean smiled quickly.

"You're a Screamer. When you sing high enough, the frequency of your voice gets higher and higher until normal ears cannot handle it. Sing- well, scream- high enough and someone's ears will actually begin to bleed. Along with everything else; eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Screamers usually use their power as self-defense."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I didn't hurt any of you, did I?" They shook their heads.

Kurt quickly looked to Mr. Porter, slightly afraid. "Wh-what is a Stealer?"

"It's just pretty much the power of power absorbption. You can steal other people's power for a very short amount of time. Usually, the stronger you are, the longer you can harness the power. Isn't that amazing?" Mr. Porter smiled again.

"Doesn't that leave them powerless, though?" Truthfully, it sounded kind of cruel to steal a person's power for yourself, leaving them with nothing.

"Well, you're only a slight Stealer. You steal their power for yourself, but they're left with the same amount of power as you take, so it can't really be used as the self-defense of them being powerless against you. Your version seems like something that is just for the experience of other powers."

"Oh."

"Yes, you are very special. I cannot wait to see what your powers are like after Dalton has given you all it has to offer. Speaking of Dalton, we should get back to the subject of your schooling. You're boarding here, right?"

And we're back to normal.

"Yes," Burt answered for him.

"Okay, well, you'll actually be rooming by yourself, because you registered a little late."

"That's fine with me." Kurt smiled to himself.

For the next hour, they spoke of Kurt's upcoming school year plans, Dalton's rules ("No using your powers for innappropriate uses such as sneaking out or cheating in class or sports. No girls in dorm rooms. No sneaking out past curfew. No alcohol. No breaking uniform."), and Kurt's expectations. Kurt was happy to find out that he, in fact, could keep his Navigator here for weekends.

Then, Mr. Porter brought up the Warblers. He said that he knew they were looking for a countertenor. Kurt eagerly agreed to try out and Mr. Porter agreed to talk the Senior Head Warblers.

Finally, Mr. Porter stood, gave Kurt his dorm key, class schedule (which included both normal and abnormal classes), and a small map of the campus and buildings. At Kurt's departure, Mr. Porter pulled him away from his family.

"Kurt, I understand that this must be tough for you; this sudden switch from normal to odd. If you need to talk to anyone, and you don't feel like you can talk to your parents, you can always come to me. My goal as Dean is to be kind of like an extra father to all of my students." He smiled and set a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Or I know that many of the students are known to mentors."

"Thank you, Mr. Porter," Kurt smiled.

"No problem, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Seeya, Kiddo," Burt hugged Kurt quickly.<p>

"Bye, Dad," Kurt mumbled, blinking back tears. He murmured similar things to Carole and Finn and watched as they drove off. He kept his gaze on the car until it disappeared around a curve.

He let a few tears slip down, not worried about anyone seeing him in such a pathetic state because the other students were in class. He had gotten the day off to unpack and get settled but he'd have to attend tomorrow. He also had Warbler auditions sometime soon. That is, _if_ he'll be allowed.

Kurt turned back and headed to his dorm, taking in the towers of boxes. He sat on one of the two abnormally large beds and grabbed a box marked 'CLOTHES'. Sighing, he realized that the only time he'd need his lovely clothes was on the weekends. Though now, at an all boys school, maybe he could actually try to impress someone.

Kurt shook his head and lifted the first jacket out, frowning at the few wrinkles. He stood and grabbed his hangers, also looking for the closet_. _Spotting a door, he pulled it open. Sure enough, there was a closet. And inside the closet hung the most hideous clothes Kurt had ever seen (excluding Rachel Berry's normal attire).

Kurt picked up the blazer and frowned. He absolutely hated suits and blazers. And he _really_ hated khakis.

But apparently, an ugly uniform is the price to pay to attend such a 'grand' private school. Well, that, and the tuition fee, of course...

Kurt sighed and turned back to his multiple boxes of clothes. Picking up the bundle of hangers, he set to work hanging them up.

**OoOoOoO**

It didn't take as long to put the clothes on the plastic hangers as Kurt thought it would. The problem was actually fitting all the clothes _into_ the closet. That took some time and major effort.

He had mulled over the fact that he simply could have taken the second closet that belonged to the empty bed on the opposite side of the large room, but then again, what if someone did have to room with him? He didn't want to look like a snarky diva who only cared about looks. Even if that was kind of true.

Anyways, in the end, he only used the single closet.

Kurt stepped back and huffed both tiredly and happily, surveying the stuffed closet. He turned to the barren bed as his iPhone beeped with a message.

Mercedes.

Kurt's face broke into a grin. He picked up the phone and didn't even read the message. He just called Mercedes, all the while knowing she was in the middle of glee practice.

It rung only once before someone picked up, except it wasn't his best friend who answered.

"Hey, Hummel! Wassup?" Puck asked, laughing quietly at Mercedes as she attempted to grab at the phone. In the backround, Kurt heard various voices saying things like "Hey, Kurt!" One voice- obviously Brittany- asked where her dolphin was.

"Hey, Noah! And nothing at all," Kurt sighed. "Now, give the phone to Mercedes or I'll go back to McKinley only to castrate you with a spoon and make you eat it."

"Fine! Fine! No need to be harsh." Kurt could hear some movement.

"Puckerman, I swear to God, if you throw my phone!"

Then, a whoosh of air sounded before a shriek from Mercedes.

"So you throw my phone! I hate you. Hey, Kurt! We all miss you already! How are you likin' it at Dalton? See any hotties yet?"

Puck laughed. "Knowing Hummel, he's fucked nearly ninety percent of the Dalton student body already."

"Wanky," Santana purred.

"Shut up, Noah! If you haven't noticed, you've talked way too much in this conversation, so shut up," Kurt still blushed at his words. "'Cedes, why do you have me on speaker phone? And aren't you guys in glee practice?"

"Everyone wanted to talk to you, that's why. And Mr. Schue is late again. I have an odd feeling he's with Ms. Pillsbury. But that's only my opinion."

"Actually, Mercedes, Mr. Schuester called in sick before glee. Apparently, Principal Figgins was too cheap to get a substitute. Now, you need to hang up so we can get back to practicing."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's annoying orders, but he had to admit: he'd miss her insanity.

Really, he'd miss all their insanity, humor, and , not so much of the last one...

Before Mercedes could threat Rachel, Kurt sighed. "Actually, I have to go anyways. Gotta unpack."

"M'kay! Text me!" A chorus of 'Me too!' flooded through the phone.

"Will do!" Kurt laughed, hanging up. He set the phone down, looking around sadly.

So, this was his new life. Boarding school and superpowers.

"Oh, joy," Kurt sarcastically muttered to the empty room.

He turned back to the pleathora of cardboard boxes and began unpacking.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, an exghausted Kurt looked around, pleased. His half of the dorm room was decorated fashionably. It was simple, but chic. The room was based off of different tones of cream, off-white, slate and sand.<p>

Truthfully, it just looked like a smaller, altered version of his old room.

Then, he glanced at the other half of the room. It just kind of looked pathetically naked compared to his half.

Kurt took in the large pile of empty cardboard boxes. He sat down and started breaking them down and unfolding them. There was a dumpster outside. He had seen it as he had driven his Navigator to the Student Parking.

He picked up the large pile of caved-in boxes before shuffling out of his dorm room. He pushed open the door going to the stairs with his hip.

Scrambling down the two flights of stairs, Kurt heard a few voices. The sounded like they were heading up the stairs, but Kurt couldn't see past the cardboard in his arms. School must be out.

Suddenly, Kurt couldn't hear the voices anymore, but a pair of hands brushed against his, taking about half of the pile.

"Here, let us help you with that." A voice offered, sounding kind and gentle.

"David, take some from Blaine's arms. Knowing him and his lack of ability to walk like a normal person, he'll end up flying down the stairs." This voice was slightly higher.

"Well, at least he could heal himself." A couple of laughs followed. So, his power was a Healer?

Another set of hands grabbed some boxes and Kurt could finally see the people.

There was a short, dark haired boy with quite prominent eyebrows. His eyes held amused annoyance as a taller boy with a shaved head and lovely mocha-colored skin took most of the boxes from his arms. On the other side of the shorter boy was an older looking boy who appeared to be of asian-american decent. He looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Wesley Montgomery. Or just Wes."

"And I'm David Thompson." The tallest one attempted a handshake, but quickly realized it was impossible due to the boxes in his arms.

The last one smiled warmly at Kurt. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and you are?" Blaine Anderson. Where had he heard that?

Kurt smiled thankfully to the three. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you. Now, why don't we get these boxes down to the dumpster?" The short one- er, Blaine- turned to walk down the steps.

"Ugh, Blaine," Wes cried theatrically. "Can't you just use your powers to make these float to the dumpster or something?"

"No, I cannot use my powers to be lazy. You know that Mr. Porter said it's highly frowned upon."

"Wait, I thought he was a Healer?" The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop himself. "I mean- uh, I meant that-" He groaned giving up, shaking his head in an apology.

"It's fine," Blaine laughed. "I'm a Hybrid. Healer and Mover."

Oh yeah! Kurt remembered Mr. Porter mentioning Blaine earlier.

"Cool. If you don't mind me asking, what are your guys' gifts?" Kurt looked between Wes and David as they finally stepped outside, heading towards the dumpster.

"Oh, I'm a Tessan," Wes offered as he raised his hand after they all had discarded the boxes in the dumpster.

"Huh?" Kurt asked confused. "What's that?"

"It pretty much means that I can control someone with my mind. You know, mind control?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Wes, who faked an evil laugh.

"Don't worry. I have to make eye contact with you- which I just did, by the way- but I don't really use it if I don't have to. Unless I really want to. Like this!"

Suddenly, Wes turned to Blaine, laughing again. Wes looked into Blaine's eyes before Blaine could do anything.

"Blaine, you want to slap yourself." Wes ordered in a soothing voice as David chuckled. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes glazed over.

The short boy lifted his hand and slapped himself. And he slapped himself pretty hard, too.

The next thing Kurt knew, Wes broke eye contact with Blaine and hunched over himself, laughing.

"God! That never gets old!" David let out a hearty laugh.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Blaine rubbed his cheek and winced. "Seriously, Wes? Again?"

After the initial worry passed, Kurt laughed a little bit.

"Anyways, that's what I am," Wes finished.

"I'm a major Empath. Like, I can control the emotions and feelings of large groups for a long period of time."

"Oh! I'm an Empath, too! I'm not really good at it, though." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's okay. Dalton had these types of classes that teach you to harness your complete self-power and control it well."

"That's really good, because I apparently have a few powers I never knew about," Kurt groaned.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked around the small group as they walked back to the building. They seemed like potential friends. Did he really want to ruin it by seeming like a freak? They'd have to learn eventually though, and Kurt could just feel that all three of these boys were trustworthy and non-judgemental.

"Well, I came here thinking that I was only an Empath and a- what did Mr. Porter call it? Oh! An Illusionist," Kurt began.

"Whoa, you're a Hybrid, too?" Wes asked, looking at Kurt oddly.

"Well, yeah, but when I got here, Mr. Porter was sensing my powers or something, and he said that I was actually a Screamer and a Partial Stealer."

David looked immensely interested, as did Blaine and Wes. "Wait. So you're a Screamer and a Stealer? I thought you were an Empath and an Illusionist?"

"I'm all four," Kurt admitted, looking at the hallway's clean floor as they headed back to his dorm.

Blaine murmured something while staring at Kurt.

"Can you show us? All your powers?" David begged.

"Uh, well I could try. But how do I show you the whole 'Empath' thing?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. We've seen David do it enough," Wes smiled.

"Do the Illusions first!" Blaine smiled.

"Okay?" Kurt just aimed for something easy. He looked at his simple and- in Kurt's view- disgusting outfit of loose jeans and a plain T-shirt before imagining another outfit in his mind.

His mind shuffled through his many clothes and finally settled on his tightest pair of white skinny jeans with a light blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Just for the heck of it, he added a slim belt and a bow-tie.

He focused on that outfit instead of the one he had on right now.

Then, "Whoa." Kurt opened his eyes and found three sets of wide eyes on him.

He looked down at himself and found the outfit he imagined.

For no reason, he smiled and told them to watch his eyes. Without much thought, he switched their color from blue-green, to red to orange, and then down the colors of the rainbow, causing some different comments. Mostly just 'ooh' and 'ah'.

When Kurt blinked, his eyes went back to normal. He straightened up, and his clothes went back to the looser jean and T-shirt.

"That's epic," David breathed.

"It's just me being an Illusionist," Kurt laughed. "Nothing special."

"Okay, okay. Next gift. Do the Scream thing." Wes grinned, excited.

"Well, that doesn't sound weird," Kurt retorted. "This might hurt a bit."

Then, nervously he went for his normal high note, and the three became awestruck.

He smirked slightly, raising his note effortlessly again, not limiting himself. He noticed the others' face distorting in slight pain, and they began covering their ears. Kurt let the note go a tiny bit higher before stopping.

"Dude, that was- whoa!" Wes laughed. "It was awesome. Painful? Yeah, but that's beside the point. The point is that it was cool!"

"Okay?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"Next gift!" David urged.

Kurt blushed. "I don't really know how Stealing works. I never knew I had the power before today."

"Hmm... I remember Brandon- he was a senior here last year- saying that it had a lot to do with your mind, and focusing. Like, you imagine as the other person's power as a type of light. Then, you imagine the light being pulled from them and absorbing into you. And it takes focus," David offered.

"I-I can try," Kurt frowned.

He shut his eyes and imagined Wes. Except, Wes was now shining extremely brightly, almost blindingly. Kurt saw himself in his mind, too. He stood there calmly focusing on Wes, watching as the light shifted, pulling slowly from the Wes in his mind to himself. As it reached his skin he felt an amazing joly of excess energy and power.

When the light was evenly split between them, the ribbon connecting Wes' power from him to Kurt snapped quickly. Kurt opened his eyes to find a distraught Wes.

"Dude, it feels like part of me is just... gone," he frowned. "It- it just feels really depressing for some reason. You know, like that feeling you get when you find out your favorite love song was written about a sandwich? Yeah, _that_ sad feeling."

Kurt breathed and looked Wes in the eye, focusing quickly, realizing Wes still had some power, and he could probably turn it around and control Kurt.

You'll listen to me, Wes.

Kurt chanted this internally, still loving the new feeling, but Kurt could already feel it draining away sightly.

They watched as Wes' eyes glazed over, no feeling left in them. Kurt bit back a smile.

"Wes, you will slap yourself."

And quickly after that, Wes did as told. Blaine was the first to erupt into laughter.

Kurt focused and used his imagination to see all the extra light in Kurt returning to Wes.

Wes shook his head. "Did you seriously just make me slap myself?" Wes rubbed his cheek. "Ow. But I feel whole again," he smiled.

But Kurt frowned. He felt weird, as if he hadn't wanted to let go of the extra power. Oh well.

"You got what you dished out," Kurt smiled at Wes.

"No, but really, Kurt. It's amazing how gifted you are," Blaine turned serious.

That's when Kurt realized that they were at his room. "You guys wanna hang out a little more?"

They went into Kurt's well-decorated room and the others looked around.

"This looks awesome," Blaine added randomly.

"We would, but unlike you, we had class today. Which means we have homework. Maybe tomorrow?" Wes shrugged in question.

"Sure," Kurt agreed.

They said their goodbyes and left.

Kurt flopped onto his neatly made bed, checking his phone. He decided to choose an outfit for his first day at Dalton, but sadly remembered that he had to follow the Uniform and Dress Code.

He fell back onto the bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

Wes, David, and Blaine all seemed really nice. They were also the closest thing to friends he had here. But they were accepting of him. And it didn't hurt that they were all interesting and funny in their own way. Maybe Kurt could fit in?

And Kurt could also look forward to possibly joining the Warblers. That would be amazing.

Maybe attending Dalton wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- What do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really hope I don't disappoint... And also, I'll say it again: thanks, Violethillbeautiful! (:**

**Also, I had to use some French in here, and its only a very, very rough translation. **

**Now... READ ON! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. FOX and Ryan Murphy do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kurt, Meet Dalton!<strong>

Kurt rolled over and groggily reached for his screaming alarm clock, blindingly attempting to hit snooze. Eyes still closed, he felt around for his bedside table which held his clock.

When he couldn't find it, he cracked a single eye open. Suddenly, he bolted upright. Looking around, he tried to soak everything in. This wasn't his room.

Then, he remembered everything. He was the king of freaks. He had been dropped off at Dalton. He had his first day of school here.

Great.

He looked to the left to find and shut off his blaring alarm clock. Shaking his head, he drilled it into his mind that his side table was now to his left instead of on the right. The way it had been in his old room.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and reluctantly moved from his warm bed. He quickly and rubbed his hair down with a towel before moving to one of the room's armchairs. On it lay the uniform that he would be forced to wear.

The pale boy growled at the clothes in annoyance and changed in a matter of minutes. He moved to the mirror and began the long and grueling process of making his hair perfectly immaculate.

When he finally finished, he turned to grab his messenger bag, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" he called out fishing in the closet for the already ready bag. He found it and rushed to the door, pulling it open a little too fast than normal.

"Oh, hello," Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he found Blaine standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "Anyways, this may sound stupid, but-"

Blaine trailed off, fidgeting nervously.

"But?" Kurt urged.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class? Not in a weird way, just a friendly way. You just looked kind of lost yesterday. Well, not really. I- Wow, I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Kurt smiled kindly. "But why do you want to be so friendly?"

"Well, changing from a normal high school to a school made for the gifted can be a huge transition. I just want to make you feel comfortable and welcome here at Dalton. We've had many students feel weird about the whole thing and just transfer back to normal school, choosing to ignore their powers altogether. They never learn how to completely harness them, and it usually goes haywire, and they never realize that Dalton could have helped them better both themselves and their gifts; that Dalton helps give them a new purpose. I would just hate to see you ignore your extraordinary gifts. It would be a terrible waste."

Blaine finished his miniature speech, rubbing nervously at his neck.

"Okay? Hold on a second. I have to get my key." Kurt stepped back into his room and headed to the side table as Blaine followed him into the oversized dorm.

"Gosh, Kurt. Your dorm is super clean. A lot of the other guys have found it in their liking to hide their dorm floors with garbage and discarded clothing," Blaine joked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Kurt laughed and grabbed his key, motioning Blaine through the door. He locked it behind him and walked through the dormitory hallways with the other boy.

Kurt looked around and could hear some of the other boys getting ready in their rooms. He wasn't sure if they were running slightly late, or if he was slightly early.

"What's your first class?" Blaine asked, attempting a conversation.

"Uh-" Kurt trailed off, reaching for the folded-up peice of paper in his pocket. He sanned the schedule, trying to memorize it once more.

"Biology. Easy enough," Kurt smiled, shrugging before slipping the paper back into his pocket.

"Awesome. I'm in Advanced Biology."

"Show-off," Kurt snickered. He pushed open the door, letting Blaine step outside of the dormitory before him.

The sun was only peeking out from the horizon, casting a beautiful glow on the school's garden. There were teachers and students alike bustling about, getting to classrooms and offices.

"God, this school must be swimming in funds. My old school was too cheap to even pay to fix a single door's window when some Neanderthal threw me a little too hard. They just wanted to cover it up with some cardboard and tape. Here they pay for antique furniture and well-kempt gardens."

Kurt looked around again, sighing. He missed the worried expression that crossed Blaine's face.

He only noticed when a look of understanding covered the face that the sun was presently casting shadows upon.

"What?" Kurt asked, walking along at a slower pace, touching his skin where Blaine was staring at him. Did he have something on his face?

"So, you were bullied for your gifts, too?" Blaine asked lowly.

"Oh. Nope, I was bullied for the- must I say _fashionable_- way I dressed. The fact that I'm gay didn't help out much, either. I kind of-"

"Mr. Hummel!" Someone called from behind Kurt and Blaine, interrupting Kurt.

When the two boys turned, they were met with the sight of Mr. Porter walking towards them.

"Yes, Mr. Porter?" Kurt watched and waited as the older man stopped in front of them.

"Well, I see you've met Blaine," Mr. Porter grinned. "Now, Blaine, why don't you get to your first class? I have to talk to Mr. Hummel."

Kurt could see the reluctance on Blaine's face before their eyes met.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Kurt!" Then, the dark-haired boy turned and sauntered off the another building.

"So, what do you think of Blaine? He's one of Dalton's brightest pupils!" Mr. Porter clasped his hands as he and Kurt continued at a steady pace.

"He seems friendly and mentor-y. So do Wes and David," Kurt joked as he glanced around the campus. Or at least what he could see of it.

"Ah, yes. Wes and David are very great, too."

A small silence filled the space between them until Mr. Porter began the onversation again.

"So, I spoke to the Head Senior Warblers, and they said that I could send you over to the practice room after school today. That is, _if_ you're ready to audition? If not, I could have them reschedule your-"

"No, today would be wonderful!" Kurt grinned, excited.

"Okay," Mr. Porter smiled. "I should get going to my office. You know where your first class is, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt lied. Luckily, Mr. Porter wasn't studying his face or anything. He surely would have been able to call Kurt's bluff.

"Wonderful. I will surely see you later to find out how well you're getting along at Dalton." With that, the man left Kurt to wander aimlessly towards different buildings, occasionally studying his map.

Finally, he found his first class, and fortunately, he wasn't late.

Spotting an older woman, Kurt moved towards her, ignoring the eyes that were following him across the room.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. This is my first day." He held his hand out to the woman. She took it and shook firmly.

"Well, obviously," she laughed. She spoke to him a little more, and then told him to take a seat.

When Kurt looked around the room, he realized that there was only one table open, and both of the two seats were vacated.

He moved slowly to the table, sliding into the chair.

"Now, gentlemen. Take out your books and we'll begin our lesson."

That was the beginning of a long class. They only went over things that Kurt had learned before, and as he searched ahead through his book, he realized he knew most of it.

When the teacher- who had introduced herself as Miss Rein- announced the end of the session, Kurt happily stood and begun heading out of the classroom door.

Before he could make it far, a hand pulled him back into the room. Kurt turned to find Miss Rein.

"Kurt is it just me, or did you find my session boring?"

"No! It wasn't boring, I promise. It's just that, well, I already knew all of that," Kurt admitted.

"Okay." Miss Rein nodded. "I'll take that into notice. Thank you."

Kurt smiled and turned around, beginning to wander to his next class, which was definantly unlike any other class he had ever had.

Power Education.

Kurt assured himself that it was one of those 'WTF' moments.

Just the name itself was weird. Was it like some twisted version of _Physical _Education? Like P.E.?

Kurt shook his head and looked at his map once again.

It seemed that no matter how much he looked at his map, he didn't know exactly where he was, so he decided to call up some courage and ask for directions.

Right at that moment, a blonde with slightly longer hair walked past with another dark haired boy. Kurt quickly moved to tap on the blonde's shoulder.

He turned around, which caused the other to stop and turn, too.

"Ah! New kid," the blonde greeted. "I'm Jeff!"

"I'm Nick," the other added.

"Hey, I'm Kurt."

Before Kurt could even ask, Nick smirked. "You're lost, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know? Are you, like, psychic or something?" He broke into laughter until he realized that neither of the other two boys were laughing.

"Amazing guess," Nick grinned.

"Oh."

"Well, it doesn't take a psychic to know that the new kid is gonna get lost," Jeff teased. "Where is your next class?"

"Power Education?" Kurt helped.

"Well, Kurt, this is your lucky day, I'm on my way there now."

"Thanks a ton, Jeff," Kurt smiled before following the two boys towards another building.

When they arrived, Nick waved a short good-bye to Jeff.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this class about?" Kurt asked sheepishly as they entered. It looked like a combination of classrooms surrounding a single arena.

"P.E. is a class centered around strengthening your powers and bettering your control over them. It kind of depends how well you do here if you go on _futher_."

Kurt knew what Jeff was talking about: that very few of the people from Gifted Schools went on the be seen as heroes around the world. Kind of like Superman, except real; they didn't come from the pages of a comic book.

Kurt also knew it was usually only the people with _useful _gifts. Like super-strength and speed. Mind control.

Not _Illusionists._ That power wouldn't be able to save the world. It would just work like a type of bar-trick.

"And just warning you now, Mr. Brown is kind of-" Jeff stopped for a second, searching for the correct word. "_Strict_. Okay, more than strict. He's got the power of super strength, so he acts all rough 'n tough. He's also the coach for nearly all sports here at Dalton."

"So, do all of the teachers here have, uh, _gifts_?" Kurt asked.

"Naw, just a few."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in silence and entered through double doors into the arena.

"Also, we're still early enough in the year to be doing power evaluations. Mr. Brown tests us on the extremity of our gifts. Pretty much how well we control them now, and how much we can push them to a limit. Things like that. He'll most likely target you today because you're new."

Jeff looked apologetic as they reached a group. Kurt glanced up around them, and that's when he spotted Mr. Brown. He was very, very, _very_ muscular with a buzz cut.

Of course.

"Well, wish me luck. I better go introduce myself," Kurt laughed as Jeff actually repeated him.

"Good luck," Jeff's voice followed him as he walked through the students.

When he was near the older man, he tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm a new student here at Dalton. My name is K-" Kurt was cut off as theman turned towards him, not een sparing a look up from his clip board.

"I thought this was an all _boy's_ school?" Mr. Brown ground out. Then, he looked up at Kurt for the first time. "Oh," he speculated, looking at Kurt in disgust. "You're just extremely feminine, I guess. Whatever."

Kurt scoffed as the man turned away from him. Mr. Brown was seriously treading on thin ice with Kurt, but before the diva could start spouting off insults, a hand coered his mouth.

He turned to see Jeff.

"Don't _ever_ mouth off to Mr. Brown. You would seriously get into a ton of trouble, and he'll give you a super-low grade in this class. Instead of verbally hating him, just hate him silently."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled before seeing Jeff failing at attempting not to laugh. "What?"

"No offense, but your voice _does _ind of sound like it belongs to a girl."

Kurt laughed and playfully punched Jeff on the arm, but he added extra force behind it, trying to make it hurt.

"Ow! Fine, fine! You're not a girl! Well, at least you don't _punch_ like one."

Before Kurt could say anything snarky to the blonde boy, Mr. Brown caught their attention.

"Okay! Shut up! We have about thirty-five minutes left and we still need to go through about sixteen people."

He looked at his clip-board, scanning the names.

"What if he chooses me?" Kurt worried out loud.

"Don't worry, I haven't done my evaluation yet, either," Jeff assured as Mr. Brown called out a name.

"Tyler McMillen! Get up here."

A tall, lanky boy with short hair stepped up towards the intimidating teacher.

"State your name and power," Mr. Brown ordered.

"But you just said my na-" Tyler began to argue.

"State your name!" Mr. Brown growled a little too loudly.

"Tyler McMillen. Jumper," Tyler stated, flinching.

"What's a Jumper?" Kurt asked Jeff, who just motioned for Kurt to watch.

The boy- Tyler- suddenly disappeared, but at the same time, reappeared next to Mr. Brown.

"Whoa," Kurt breathed. He then watched as Tyler transported around the arena.

"Okay, get back over here, Tyler," Mr. Brown ordered, and Tyler soon appeared next to him again.

"Is that all you can do? Cavorting around like an idiot?" Mr. Brown hissed. "Not really useful."

Tyler frowned and looked at his feet as the teacher told him to sit back down.

"Next is... Jeff Sterling!"

Jeff stood up bravely and stepped forward.

"Name and Power."

"Jeff Sterling." Then, Jeff smirked, not finishing.

"Now state your power," Mr. Brown growled.

"Fire starting and Invisibility."

Kurt's eyes widened. Those sounded awesome.

At that moment, Jeff opened his hand, palm up. With a blink of his eyes, a small fire started, but it grew impossibly quickly, burning up his arm and swallowing his face before moving on.

It traveled along Jeff's body until he was completely submerged in the blinding flames. Surprised gasps spread through some of the students, though they had most likely seen this before.

Suddenly, the fire was gone, leaving bright spots in Kurt's vision. It took a few seconds for Kurt to realize that along with the fire, Jeff was also missing.

"Haha, very funny," Mr. Brown called out sarcastically. "Now come back to view and sit down. Your power is hardly useful."

Kurt wasn't the only one to jump when Jeff appeared in his seat.

"Next-" Mr. Brown scanned through his papers again, smirking. "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's eyes widened and his breathing sped up, but he walked forth, aware of all the eyes on him.

A silence followed. "Must I continue to say it? Name and power!" Mr. Brown rolled his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "Empath, Illusionist, Screamer, and Stealer."

He secretly wondered how many of the students would laugh at him and called him crazy, and he was quickly answered as a few snickers broke out.

"Kid, if you haven't noticed, I ain't the type to joke around with, now tell me your power."

Kurt couldn't hold it back any longer. He turned to Mr. Brown.

"I _did_ tell you my powers. Yes, I'm a freak, and you would've thought that they possibly should have informed you in advance about my arrival. Maybe none of the other teachers or the Dean were brave enough to come to you and tell you. Actually, I'm pretty sure that they just couldn't get near enough to you to hold a conversation with you because you reek of weat and cigarettes from miles away."

Mr. Brown's eyes became slits as a few hisses of astonishment immenated from the class.

Then, oddly, Mr. Brown smiled. Not a genuine smile. More ike a cruel, sinister smile.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" Kurt snapped, hand on his hip.

"Show us all your powers," Mr. Brown crossed his arms.

"Fine," Kurt spat out.

He went through the steps of being an illusionist, but he let his hatred fuel it. So pretty much, in the end, he has made it seem as though bugs were crawling everywhere, erupting from windows and- for a split second- Mr. Brown's shirt sleeves.

Luckily, no one freaked out too much. Well, really, the couldn't really panic, because if they moed from their chairs, they'd be stepping on a carpet of bugs. Even if they were just an illusion.

"Get rid of them. _Now!_" Mr. Brown ordered intimidatingly, even if he _was _huddled on top of a chair.

Kurt sighed and made them disappear. Needless to say, that was the biggest show of that power he had ever made. And it hadn't even made him tired or anything.

Once Mr. Brown was standing tall again, he glared at Kurt. "That was only _one_ power. You listed _four_."

"Okay, next one. Empath." Kurt then went through the motions of that power. He was in luck, because apparently, one of the other students was extremely afraid of bugs. Kurt had taken one look at him, and the boy had suddenly calmed down.

"Okay, that's two." Mr. Brown crossed is arms once more.

"Next. Screamer," Kurt smiled haughtily.

It wasn't long before Kurt had everyone in the room covering their ears, groaning in pain.

"Stop!" Mr. Brown ordered. Kurt listened.

"Still that's only _three_. You still have one left." That was the first time Kurt had seen Mr. Brown unsure.

"Fine. Last one: Stealer!" Kurt knew that this would actually take some energy, and he'd be kind of tired afterwards, but he put forth as much energy as he could.

He remembered Jeff saying that Mr. Brown had super-strength. Kurt smirked, closing his eyes. When he did, he tried to see Mr. Brown as energy. It was really weird, because when he did this, he could also see all the other people in the room. Not really _them_, just their energy. Their powers.

But Kurt focused on Mr. Brown and it turned out to be easier than he thought. He just imagined stealing the energy for himself and in no time, he felt stronger.

When he opened his eyes, he felt different. Not only stronger, but braver, too. He looked at Mr. Brown before grabbing his shirt collar. In a move that he would have never done before, Kurt lifted his P.E. teacher off of the ground.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Brown?" Kurt asked, going for an innocent look.

"Yes! Yes, no put me down!" Kurt dropped the heavy man, and he landed ery ungracefully.

"So you _do _have four powers," Mr. Brown said lowly.

"No," Kurt sighed sarcastically. He missed the smirk Mr. Brown showed.

"Just gives me a reason to grade you harder than some of the other students. Now give it back."

Kurt didn't have to ask. He knew that the older man was talking about the power that Kurt had taken. He reluctantly let it go.

"Thank you. Now sit down."

Kurt slipped back into his seat and refused to look at the surprised Jeff.

"Whoa," he heard from next to him, but that's all the blonde boy said as a shaken Mr. Brown continued his evaluations.

When the class finally ended, Kurt rushed out, but he didn't escape before his horrid teacher could cast him a glare.

He peeked at his schedule, nearly jumping with joy at the next class. It was normal and he excelled in it.

French.

And even better, the classroom was easy to find.

He practically skipped to the classroom, introducing himself to the young teacher.

"Hello ma'am, my name is-" Kurt began, but was cut off.

"Parlez en s'il vous plaît français," she smiled.

"Oh. Je suis un nouvel étudiant ici. Mon nom est Kurt Hummel," he finished easily.

She nodded happily. "Welcome, Kurt. My name is Miss Richard," she spoke with a lilting French accent, pronouncing her last name '_Ree-shard_.'

"Why don't you take a seat, Kurt? We have a few more minutes berfore class begins."

Kurt nodded and sat at one of the desks. He was nearly surrounded by empty chairs.

A few moments later, students began trickling in, taking their places at their respective desks.

By the time Miss Richard stood, the room was nearly full.

"Okay, class, you should have your homework tu-"

"Sorry, Miss Richard!" Someone interrupted, flying through the door.

Kurt knew that voice. He looked up and saw Blaine.

"I got stuck on cleaning duty in Mr. Albin's art class. I'm so sorry," Blaine stood in front of her with pleading eyes.

"Blaine, you're not even late. I began my class early, because I thought everyone was here. It's fine, now sit down."

Blaine turned towards the desks and spotted Kurt. He smiled and slid into the desk next to him.

Kurt murmured a small 'hey' to the other boy as Miss Richard continued speaking of the most recent assignment.

It wasn't more than two minutes before a note landed on Kurt's desk. He unfolded it discreetly.

**How're you liking Dalton so far? -B**

Kurt picked up a pencil and wrote back.

**Fine. Except for Mr. Brown's evaluations. He hates me now. -K**

He slipped it onto Blaine's desk, who flinched as he read.

Before long, the note was back in Kurt's hand.

**What'd you do for it? It must've been terrible, and I know how you feel. Mr. Brown made me cut my own hand to prove that I can heal. -B**

Kurt's eyes widened before quickly scrawling a short reply on the small peice of paper.

**Well, mine wasn't **_**that**_** bad! That's terrible! -K**

He tossed it back and watched Blaine read it, but before Blaine could write back, the note was pulled from his hands.

Kurt looked up to find Miss Richard holding the note.

"Boys, no passing notes. Now repeat after me. 'I will never again disturb the class in any way.'"

Blaine began speaking. "I will-"

"In French," Miss Richard sighed, and Blaine looked deep in thought, attempting to translate, but it the words came easily to Kurt.

Just the upside of teaching himself French at such a young age.

"Jamais plus je ne perturbent la classe en aucune façon," he said fluently.

Blaine shot him a look that spoke for itself. _How the hell-?_

"Sorry, I just really like learning French," he murmured to the other boy.

"Bon travail, Kurt," Miss Richard congratulated.

"Je vous remercie. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre votre classe. Blaine était seulement être gentil," Kurt looked at his hands, which were folded on his desk.

"Je vais laisser glisser," she smiled.

Kurt returned the motion.

"And I must add. You're quite advanced in French. I feel terrible that there is no Advanced French class. You're probably not being challenged in the least here."

"Oh, it's fine."

Kurt smirked at Blaine's confused look as Miss Richard walked back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the class flew by. When the class ended, Kurt watched a Blaine waved and left the room. He stayed at his desk and peeked at his schedule again.

Powers 101.

Kurt laughed to himself about how unoriginal the name was as he read the short description.

The history of Powers and the legends of how they came to be.

It didn't sound too bad, but Kurt wouldn't know until he actually took part in the class.

* * *

><p>In the end, the class was actually very interesting. His teacher had been Mrs. Ellis. She had been strict, and she also seemed to have an extreme attraction to excess homework.<p>

Without even looking, Kurt knew that he had lunch next.

He went through and got his food. The food actually smelled and looked appetizing, unlike McKinley.

When he turned towards the tables, he had a mini freak-out. He didn't really know many people. Who would he sit with?

Lucky for him, he was saved by Wes and David, who welcomed him to sit with them as he passed.

"Hey, Kurt! How's your day going?" Daid asked brightly.

"Fine, I guess," Kurt shrugged, beginning to pick at his food.

"That's good." Wes just nodded and looked to his own food.

Suddenly, someone put their hand on Kurt's shoulder. Of course, his first intinct was to jump and get ready for an attack.

It took him a second to realize that he wasn't at McKinley anymore, and that the hand belonged to Blaine, who had sat down between Kurt and Wes.

"Hey!" He greeted them all. "Whats up?"

"Nothin'. Just trying to think of a project centered around Biotechnology, so actually, it won't be too difficult," David mused out loud.

"Oh, cool," Blaine took a bite from an apple. "So, since you two are Senior Head Warblers," Blaine began. "Do you know who Mr. Porter was talking about when he asked about the audition?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He decided not to say anything.

"Blaine, you know that we aren't supposed to say anything in case of-" Wes began.

"You don't know who it is, do you?" Blaine laughed as Wes's face darkened slightly.

"No," he murmured.

"Well, we were all there when he requested you allow a late audition. He sounded really serious. This kid must be an extremely amazing singer," Blaine breathed.

"Ooh, looks like Blaine's gonna have some competition," David smirked.

"This kid better be worth it. We've never held an audition outside of the first week. Except when the person really deserved it."

As each word passed, Kurt got more and more nervous. In his own eyes, he was a great singer.

Not amazing or excellent.

What if he went and sang, but was terrible compared to their normal standards? Would they think listening to him would be just a waste of their time?

Kurt bit his lip and glanced down at his food, no longer hungry. He pushed it away and listened as the other three conversed happily.

It wasn't long before the lunch room began emptying out. Kurt looked around at his empty table, thinking over what they had said.

At his audition later today, he had to step it up. Do amazing, despite his thoughts that he couldn't.

Now that he thought about it, his previous song selection wouldn't work. He had to figure out a different song, and he only had the rest of the school day to think about it.

But he also had to juggle learning names and extra homework.

Kurt frowned and let his head hit the table with a sigh.

He wasn't even done with his first day here, and he was already completely and utterly stressed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Review? Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)- Okay, so I had gotten tons of reviews about this story reminding them of a movie: Sky High. I truthfully had NO idea what this was, so I went and watched it on Netflix. I now see the resemblance! :D**

**I promise, I'll try to make this as origianal as I can!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and thanks a ton Violethillbeautiful! Yeah, I'm gonna keep on saying it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OC characters in this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Warblers<strong>

Kurt stood in front of the wooden double doors of the Warbler's practice room. He clutched onto the strap of his heavy messenger bag.

No matter how much he denied it, Kurt knew he'd have to go in sooner or later.

Sooner was probably better than showing up late.

He took a deep breath and leant up against the huge door, listening to the chaos on the other side; the people arguing over some song choice and some just talking about nothing in particular.

Kurt stood tall and pushed the doors open, drawing a long silence from the large group.

When he looked across the room, he found Blaine, Wes, and David together with shocked expressions. He also recognized Jeff and Nick.

Past the point of no return.

Kurt stepped forward toward the group.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel."

A few murmurs rose through the group.

Jeff and Nick stepped forward. "Oh! Hey, Kurt. Why didn't you tell us you were auditioning? All of us were just _dying_ to know who it was!"

The blonde sighed theatrically. He laughed and looked down at Kurt slightly.

"Well, maybe I just like being sneaky," Kurt joked.

"Everyone, sit down," David called over these words. Most complied, but Jeff was in his own little world where nothing but befriending the new kid mattered.

"Jeff, sit down," Wes called lightly, shuffling some papers. Jeff heard nothing.

"Hey, Blondie! Sit your butt down so we can get started," David laughed, bringing Jeff to attention. The latter tensed and walked away from Kurt with an apologetic smile. He moved to sit close to Nick.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt wondered if there was something going on between the two. Jeff and Nick looked really close, but they also seemed clueless.

"Okay, so as you guys witnessed, Mr. Porter said that he felt that the mystery auditioner- Kurt- deserved the chance to get a spot, despite our former rules. I guess we'll see," Wes murmured, turning to Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt. What will you be singing for us today?" Wes asked seriously, completely unlike his normal, happy self.

David also wore no readable expression. Blaine just looked at Kurt in more surprise.

"Well, I'm singing 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face,'" Kurt admitted, slightly embarassed when David raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why did you choose _that_ song?"

Kurt decided to just admit his reasoning. "Well, when I was younger and my mom was still alive, she would always sing whilst cleaning or cooking or working. This was always my favorite song she sung."

Kurt could feel his face heating up, but no one said a thing.

"Okay, then. What's your singing range?"

"I'm normally counter-tenor," Kurt smiled softly at their over-excited grins. "But I can sing in a lower range for a certain amount of time if needed.

"Well, you can begin whenever you're ready."

Kurt handed another boy a tape. The brown-haired boy stuck the tape into a small machine and pressed play, nodding in encouragement.

Kurt licked his lips and swallowed loudly as the music began.

He waited for a few seconds before breathing deep into his diaphram. He refused to close his eyes, but he couldn't meet the gaze of anyone, so he looked out of the far window, leaving his hands behind his back.

**The first time ever I saw your face  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<br>And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
>To the dark and the empty skies <strong>

He had heard just a few gasps at his voice. About the height of his notes. He found it funny how he wasn't singing all that high, and they were still amazed, but that didn't exactly mean they liked his singing.**  
><strong>  
><strong>The first time ever I kissed your mouth<br>I felt the earth move in my hands  
>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<br>That was there at my command, my love **

Kurt took a step, not being able to just stand in one spot, all eyes hooked on him. He took a deep breath and began singing one of the last parts of the short song.

**The first time ever I lay with you  
>I felt your heart so close to mine<br>And I knew our joy would fill the Earth  
>And last, and last, and last till the end of time, my love<br>The first time ever I saw your face **

Kurt remebered his mom singing this around his dad. And he also remembered his dad's reaction when Kurt had sung this after her death.

His dad had swore that he had heard Kurt's mom- Elizabeth. So Kurt had been happy to find that his singing voice sounded more and more like his mother's voice as he grew.

Most guys would be angry to find that they had a voice that sounded like a girl's, but kurt wasn't. It made him happy to have some small part of his mom.

Kurt shook away these thoughts and got back to the very final part of the song, which simply consisted of him repeating the short line of "your face."

Kurt finished the song and the tape ended, yet no one said anything.

"So?" Kurt urged the Head Warblers.

They all just looked at him with expressions that he couldn't even attempt to read.

"Come back tomorrow, Kurt," Wes began. "We'll tell you if you're in the Warblers then."

And just like that, Kurt was escorted kindly from the room.

As he walked slowly back to his dorm, Kurt thought back to the fast audition.

Was it bad that he had suddenly been kicked out? He never was able to see any emotion on any of the faces. Was that just a thing they did to scare people?

That's when Kurt realized something. He was an Empath, why hadn't he read their fricking feelings?

He would have been able to tell if they were bored or impressed, right?

Kurt physically face-palmed. Damn it.

Well, it was too late now.

Kurt stepped into his room, throwing his messenger bag somewhere in the general direction of his undersized closet.

He fell onto the bed face first. Giving a loud groan of exhaustion, he turned over, eyeing the ceiling.

Did he let the Warblers down? Were they expecting an amazing singer, and had he only been seen as a novice?

He covered his face with his arms and laid there for a while.

After a few minutes of pure worry, Kurt decided to ignore the stress.

He stood and grabbed his bag, setting to work on his homework.

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched as he shut his last textbook. He had gotten the necessary homework done. The rest of his assignments had a longer time before they were due.<p>

He crawled into bed, though the sun was still out. In a matter of minutes, he had grown restless, reached under his bed, pulled out his laptop, and had readied it and plugged it in.

He held down the power button as it swiftly hummed to life, casting a glow on his face.

It wasn't long before he was logged into his email account. Kurt laughed to himself.

New Directions had been the only people who still actually used email. They usually said that their reasoning had been because it was easier to have group discussions online.

That was why Kurt had logged in there first. Over half of New Directions would be online.

Kurt checked and found that he was right.

Green lights glowed next to the names of Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Puck, and Brittany. They were all in a chatroom, and Kurt joined quickly.

**Frankenteen: Hey, Kurt! What happened to calling us? Burt is still waiting by the phone, I think. **

**Porcelain: Sorry, I was super busy! I'll call later. **

**ShiningStar: Kurt, what is with your screen name? Porcelain sounds like a hooker name. Or an escort. Whichever is the correct term. **

**Porcelain: Have you been living under a rock or something, Rachel? That's been my screen name ever since I was on the Cheerios. I just never got around to changing it. And thank you for thoroughly calling me a hooker. **

**ShiningStar: Oh, sorry. **

**DamnDiva: Kurt, it's not as bad as my screen name! Anyways, how was your first day? **

**Porcelain: It was fine, I guess. I had to show my power off in some stupid power evaluation. It was really embarassing. And to make it worse, I apparently have two extra powers! Frickin' weird if you ask me. **

Kurt knew that it would be a while before a new message flashed on the screen. Of course, the glee club had accepted Kurt's powers, but things still were a little bit awkward whenever the subject was brought up.

Finally, someone replied.

**DamnDiva: Aw, Boo. Too bad we can't have a sleepover. :(**

**Porcelain: Don't worry. Maybe sometimes if I have the time, I'll make a trip home for a sleepover.**

**BadAss: Did you use your powers to scare 'em shitless? :D **

**Porcelain: Actually, yes. I was angry, because I'm pretty sure that one of the teachers is homophobic! He didn't believe that I had four powers and made me prove it, though he was making everyone show their gifts. When I got to the whole 'Illusionist' thing, I was so angry that I pretty much flooded the gymnasium with insects. They all freaked out. **

**Frankenteen: Dude, that whole bug thing is awesome! Kind of creepy, but still awesome! **

**Porcelain: Thanks? **

**Blondie: One time, Lord Tubbington ate a cricket. I had to hide him from the cops so they wouldn't arrest him for murder. **

They all just chose to ignore Brittany's remark. They were used to her saying things like that by now.

**ShiningStar: Kurt, it's not good to take your anger out on innocent people. **

**DamnDiva: *Rolls eyes* I think I might block Rachel. **

**BadAss: Agreed.**

**Porcelain: Anyways, I'm sorry for logging off so early, but I'm extremely tired. I'll get on whenever I can! Bye! **

**DamnDiva: Bye, Boo! Love ya lots! **

**Porcelain: Love you, too, 'Cedes! :) **

**Frankenteen: Bye, Kurt. Hope to see you at home soon! And call Burt tonight!**

**FourEyes: Seeya! **

**GothChick: Bye, Kurtsie! :) **

**Blondie: Adidas! **

**Porcelain: Brittany- Sweety- I think you mean 'Adiòs.' Whatever, bye! **

Kurt logged off quickly, stifling a yawn. It was only 8:00 and he was already tired?

The countertenor shut the laptop and slid it onto his sidetable. He picked up his phone, spending the next fifteen minutes talking to his dad, and he even had short conversations with Carole and Finn.

He found that when he hung up, he felt empty somehow. His mind was full of melancholic feelings and sorrowful thoughts. It didn't take him long to understand that he was- in fact- homesick.

Why shouldn't he be? He had been ripped from his happy environment and shoved into Dalton. Yeah, he had a few friends here, but they were nothing like New Directions.

Kurt turned onto his side and stared at the wall.

He tried to blink them back, but a few tears slipped out, along with a low sob.

He missed them all.

Though he hated to admit it, he even missed Rachel. He had even gotten close enough to her as a friend to secretly wonder _why _he and everyone had even hated her in the first place.

He missed being able to gush over fashion and boys with Mercedes and Tina and occasionally Quinn.

Kurt realized that he had somehow also grown a soft spot for the other Gleeks whom had yet to _really _get to know, like Puck and Mike and Santana. Even if he didn't know much about them, they still felt like family.

Before he knew it, Kurt was letting the tears flow freely. He was smart enough to cover his loud sobs with his pillow as to not draw attention to his dorm, because it would be very easy for someone walking by to hear him bawling like a baby.

It wasn't long before his tears began to subside and his sobs turned to gentle hiccups. He wiped his eyes and curled into himself some more.

No matter how much he wanted to just lay there and sleep, he knew he'd have to get up and complete his moisturizing routine or his skin would be covered in dry patches.

He was just about to push himself up when a gentle knock sounded on his door.

Crap.

Kurt rushed and stood, attempting to fix his hair. When he did all he could do without a mirror, he moved to the door, plastering on a fake smile before pulling it open.

He found Blaine standing there, nervously looking at his feet. Was he here about the Warblers?

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt hoped that Blaine couldn't hear the scratch to Kurt's voice that had been caused by the pale boy crying and sobbing his throat raw.

Blaine didn't notice; didn't even look up.

"Hey, Kurt. I was wondering if- Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked when he finally glanced up.

"Nothing is wrong. What do you mean?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Have you been _crying_, Kurt?" Blaine moved forward into Kurt's dorm room, not caring about being invited in.

"No, I have _not _been crying. Why would you say that?" Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Blaine, who wore a worried expression.

"You're eyes are rimmed red. Why were you crying?" Blaine frowned, his mentor-side obviously taking over.

"I told you, I wasn't crying. I just- just have natural raccoon eyes. They're always like that!" Kurt lied.

"Stop lying. Please tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wr-" Kurt began, but was interrupted.

"Liar," Blaine stated.

"Even if I was crying, it doesn't matter."

"Kurt, come on. You can tell me what's wrong. Even if you haven't known me for long, you should know that I'm a completely trustworthy friend. I'd rather help you than have you just ignore all the feelings inside you. It's not good to keep them bottled up."

Kurt felt tears welling up once again.

"Kurt-" Blaine started again.

"I'm homesick!" Kurt growled. "So fricking what? It doesn't matter if I miss my best friends or family. It doesn't matter if I can't see my dad anymore except for during breaks. It doesn't matter if I can't have sleepovers with Mercedes and Tina, or go shopping with my friends and talk about guys with them. It doesn't matter that no one here has the same interests that I do! It doesn't matter if I'm still a freak when I though that, for once, I would _finally _fit in. It just doesn't fucking matter," Kurt murmured, breaking down.

Before he could pull himself together, he felt a pair of arms collecting him, warming him up, and practically piecing him back together. He peeked through tear-wettened eyelashes at Blaine, who was comfortably snuggling up with him, murmuring hushed words meant to make him feel better.

They were working.

"It's okay, Kurt. I know what you're going through. I, too, was taken from my best friends and old school. My parents forced me here, and I thought it was because they didn't want to have to deal with me and my _gifts_. But then, when I settled down and made friends, I realized that I love it here. No one judges you, and I now know that my parents put me here because they wanted me to learn how to embrace my powers. And yeah, sometimes I miss my old friends, but I have friends now that help the pain go away. It really does get better. I promise."

Kurts clung back, not embrassed for breaking down in front of Blaine. "Thank you, Blaine. You're a really good friend." He squeezed once more before letting go and wiping his eyes, and even if he didn't like Blaine like _that_, he couldn't help but miss the comfortable warmth.

"No problem," Blaine smiled brightly. "I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." Kurt smiled at this. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Then, Kurt remembered that Blaine had come here for a reason.

"What were you going to ask when you came?" Kurt wonder out loud. Blained got a tiny bit nervous again.

"Okay, this is going to be embarassing. And it's definantly going to make me look stupid, but... Oh, my God. I've never asked this before."

Kurt patiently waited.

"Could- could you tutor me?" Blaine ground out. "In French?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, letting a smile fall upon his pale face.

"Because you are pretty much amazing at it. Needless to say, I fail at French. One time, I tried to welcome a new student that came here from France. Instead of telling him that I hoped he felt welcome here, I ended up saying something that made him _quite_ angry with me. Don't laugh," Blaine smiled, his cheeks darkening.

The curly-haired boy rocked back and forth gently, nervously. He awaited an answer.

"Well, of course I'll tutor you. Wow. That sounds weird. You're way smarter than me, it should be the other way around; you tutoring me in some random class," Kurt sighed. "And I guess I owe it to you to be a good friend."

"Thanks a ton, Kurt! If you ever need help in another class, you can count on me!"

"Okay," Kurt murmured, letting a slightly awkward silence fall over them.

They both looked at the ground, then at each other before they simultaneously burst out with laughter.

"Awkward!" Kurt sung out. For some reason, that reminded Kurt of something.

"Oh, Blaine, what did the Warblers say when I left? Did they like me? Or was I terrible?" Kurt asked quickly.

He regretted doing so, because a mask fell in place on Blaine's face. A mask of indifference and boredom.

"Sorry, I can't reveal any information like that. It could cost me my lead spot."

"Oh. Damn it," Kurt frowned. "Please? I won't tell anyone you told me. Puh-lease?"

Kurt widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip.

Blaine looked at Kurt's expression, looking as though he would crack soon. Blaine, though, turned with a small, "No puppy dog eyes, you cheater."

Kurt growled. "Fine. So when will I tutor you?"

Blaine turned back. "Every Saturday? I stay here over the weekends. What about you?"

Kurt nodded. "Fine, every Saturday, I'll go to your dorm around noon."

"Thanks, Kurt. And remember, eventually the homesickness will fade away, because soon enough, Dalton will be so special for you, that it will begin to feel like your home. It'll feel like a place where you belong," Blaine gave Kurt a squeeze on the shoulder, turning yet again and walking away.

Kurt sighed loudly.

Great. So not only did he have to worry about finishing his homework every day, maintaining good grades, and getting into the Warblers, but he also had to add Blaine's tutoring into the mix.

And though Kurt himself had yet to realize it, he had to add in the fact that he had to deal with the sudden feelings for Blaine that had inevitably begun to sprout in the deep crevices of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Thanks for reading! I can assure you... drama will soon ensue! Maybe then, this story will actually have some sort of plot. :) Review? I'll love you forever! 3 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)- Okay, so I'm not sure why, but from adding Chapter 3 to now, I haven't been able to get on the computer. Sorry for not reading and/or replying to a single review. I hate myself for doing that. :(**

**But, whoever took the time to review or favorite, I LOOOVE you! :) 3**

**Again, thank you Violethillbeautiful! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major characters here. Ryan Murphy and FOX do. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Best Friends<strong>

After Kurt had finished his moisturizing routine, he had finished up a few things and gone straight to bed. He was extremely tired.

When he finally fell into the nice embrace of the matress, he found that not even his warm comforter could lull him to sleep, which he desperately needed. He spent quite a while just staring at his alarm clock.

He would occasionally go into a type of trance, staring at those liquid numbers trickling by.

He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't succumb to sleep. Maybe it was just leftover energy from the hectic day that he had not known that he had posessed until now. Maybe he was just nervous. About what, he wasn't quite sure.

Maybe he just was suffering from minor insomnia.

That didn't seem to be the case, for he finally slipped into the comforting darkness of sleep less than ten minutes later.

His last thoughts had been the surprise over the fact that the clock had read 3:28 am.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise, though, that when the very same clock began screaming in the morning, he was nearly too tired to even reach for the snooze button.<p>

After about three minutes of the steady beeping, he got annoyed. He had no choice but the throw his hand out blindly and smash it down upon the button that clearly read 'snooze.'

He quickly relaxed pliantly back into the mountain of blankets and stayed there for about ten minutes.

Then, he realized with anger that his clock was designed to blare off even after the button was hit. That occured about three times before his anger got the better of him.

It only took one more round of steady pulses of sound to set him off.

Without hesitation, he jumped from his make-shift cacoon and ripped the cord from the wall.

Yeah, maybe it was a bit of an overreaction, but he had only gotten about four and a half hours of sleep.

Kurt was ever so tempted to return to his bed once more, but he was suddenly thrown into reality when he realized that he had about twenty-five minutes to get ready.

He scrambled to one of the mirrors on the wall, checking his appearance, his brain racking through the creams and powders he'd need for the bags ever present under his eyes.

He growled when he caught the mound of blankets staring at him tantalizingly from the other side of the room. The pale boy shook his head and rushed into the bathroom, hurrying through a shower and a few other processes.

When he finished, he was more awake, and a little bit more willing to face the day that loomed ahead.

He pulled a uniform from the full closet and began to brush through his hair.

Less than five minutes later, he was leaving his dorm room.

It was pretty much a record for him.

Kurt made his way to the cafeteria, hoping to have time for some quick breakfast.

When he arrived, he found the cafeteria to be full. He went through the line and decided to just get an apple and a water. He then turned around and switched the water for a coffee.

Not much, but it would suffice.

When he turned to find a familiar face, he was happy to spot Nick and Jeff, but before he could sit, he realized that they seemed to be in the midst of a very serious conversation.

He really didn't want to interrupt that, but he wondered what they were talking about.

Then, he spotted the only three other people he knew.

He moved to sit with them, and they eagerly welcomed him.

Before anyone spoke, Kurt said what had just been crossing his mind.

"God, I really need to get some more friends. I have a long list with a whopping total of _five_ people that I know!" He laughed with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You know you love having us as best friends!" Wes answered, pronouncing friends like 'fray-unds.'

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, but when Wes looked away, Kurt caught Blaine and David's attention and shook his head 'no.'

It sent them into a fit of laughter, which caused a confused look to find its way onto Wes's face.

"I didn't know I was that funny," Wes concluded.

"Oh, trust me. You're not," David smiled.

Wes glared at him and returned to his cereal.

Kurt took a bite out of his apple, his eyes wandering.

David was eating pancakes and toast, and Blaine had settled on biscuits and gravy.

Kurt was happy to find that they had another thirty minutes before any classes began.

But the thirty minutes flew by with long conversations and multiple unawkward silences between the four.

Before Kurt knew it, he was grabbing his bag and hurrying to his first class; Biology.

The class flew by easily, and though Kurt would never say it to Miss Rein's face, he hadn't been challenged in the least.

And even if he wouldn't say anything, she seemed to have noticed because she pulled him aside like she had yesterday.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going into Advanced Biology." She moved to lean on her desk in front of Kurt, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. "You just really seem bored during my class."

"Oh! No thank you," Kurt replied just a tad bit too quickly. He was fine with easy homework in this class. He didn't need to add an extremely difficult class into the mix of things he had to juggle.

"Kurt, I know that the idea of taking a Senior class in your Junior year is slightly intimidating, but I would strongly suggest you take it. I don't want you to just have to sit through this class. And just think: If you finish the class this year, you have a free period next school year."

"I don't know, Miss Rein. Could I just wait until I settle into Dalton a little more? Things are oddly hectic right now."

"It'd be better to join the class as soon as possible. There are a few other Juniors in the class, too, so you won't be alone. There's Blaine Anderson, Trent Nixon, and Austin Swogger."

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Kurt could see how joining Advanced Biology would be a good idea. It would actually be a challenge.

No matter how much his mind screamed 'no', Kurt found himself nodding. "Fine."

Miss Rein smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll speak to Mr. Ritchie about you transferring to his class! I assure you, his class will be a great obstacle to accomplish, he is a tough teacher."

As Kurt left her classroom, he silently wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried into Powers Education. Unfortunately, Mr. Brown was already yelling at a boy in front of the rest of the students. The boy was quickly shrinking away from Mr. Brown.<p>

Suddenly, Mr. Brown noticed Kurt.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" He bellowed, his attention away from the other boy, who quickly scrambled back to his seat.

"Sorry, Miss Rein was talking to me," Kurt apologized coldly.

"Likely excuse," Mr. Brown ground out. Kurt rolled his eyes and moved to sit in his seat.

The class was very interesting, though, once Mr. Brown returned to his power evaluations.

Kurt was sitting next to Jeff again, who gladly answered his questions.

"So, why's there four of that dude?" Kurt looked at the boy- er, boys, on the miniature stage.

Jeff leaned over and whispered, "He's a Duplicater. He makes multiples of himself."

Kurt nodded in slight understanding.

Later, he just _had_ to ask how it was possible when the boy onstage took one look at Kurt and shifted into the petite countertenor. Kurt had looked at the boy- well, _himself_ with awe.

"He's a Copier," Jeff answered. Kurt broke into giggles.

"God, all these power names are extremely cheesy! Duplicaters, Screamers, and Copiers! Seriously?"

Jeff agreed with a smile. "Maybe they're just going for a Marvel appearance or something?"

Kurt nodded and giggled some more.

Throughout the rest of the class, Kurt watched the rest of the class go through Mr. Brown's evaluation. He learned the names of some other powers, like Seers and Readers.

When the students began standing to leave, Mr. Brown called out over them. "Dodgeball tomorrow! Wear shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jeff when they got outside.

Before Jeff could say anything, Nick walked up and joined them.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Nick began, which confused Kurt.

"Huh?"

"It's not normal dodgeball. Mr. Brown lets you use your powers," Nick finished.

"How'd you know that I was going to ask that?"

"I'm a Reader, duh! I can read your mind." Nick laughed. "Oh, and Jeff, Kurt thinks you'd look better if you got your pants a size too small."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the odd expressions that both Jeff and Kurt were wearing.

"I just think that you have nicely shaped legs and a good butt that wouldn't hurt if you showed off a little more. Some guys around here would enjoy that!" Kurt explained awkwardly, looking pointedly at Nick, who caught the look.

"Are you saying that _I _would enjoy that?" Nick asked, completely flabbergasted. "Jeff is gay, but I'm not!"

At this, Kurt saw Jeff roll his eyes and shake his head in slight disbelief. Had their serious talk earlier been about Nick's sexuality or something?

"Okay! Fine," Kurt areed, trying to calm him down. "Back to the earlier subject, I actually thought you were a Seer."

"Nope! I'm a Reader."

"Oh. So now I know to watch what I think around you!" Kurt laughed and listened as Nick joined him.

"Well, I gotta get to French class. Bye!" Kurt waved to Jeff and Nick.

French, like Biology, passed quickly. Most of it was Kurt and Miss Richard having conversations in complete French, leaving some of the other students, namely Blaine, dumbfounded.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kurt became more and more nervous. Later, he'd be finding out if he made it into the Warblers or not, and he just couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>Kurt changed his mind. He could wait. He never wanted to have to go into the Warbler's practice room and get denied of a place in the Warblers.<p>

He didn't want to, be he kind of had to.

Kurt tugged on the strap of his messenger bag and stared at the wooden doors. Hadn't he just been here yesterday?

The pale boy had the sudden urge to just back away slowly and never come back.

Despite what he wanted to do, a sudden spout of courage caused him to push through the doors into the practice room.

"Hello, Kurt!" Wes welcomed as everyone sat down, queiting down immediately.

The many sets of eyes on him was unsettling.

"H-hello," Kurt suddenly missed the courage he had felt earlier.

"So, we have discussed the subject of your joining. Our decision was-" David began, pausing for a certain effect, and it was killing Kurt.

He looked around at a few faces. Blaine looked sort of guilty. Wait, guilty? Why would he look like that? Kurt didn't take it as a positive sign.

Jeff was staring at his shoes, and Nick was sitting next to him biting the inside of his cheek as if to keep silent.

The rest of the Warblers were doing similar things. A few just had what seemed lie poker faces on.

Kurt looked back to David, who still hadn't said anything more. He looked to be shuffling through slips of paper.

What?

They were voting ballots!

So none of them really even knew yet if Kurt would be joining or not.

Suddenly, David looked up to Kurt, then to the two boys next to him; Wes and Thad.

Wes took a paper from David and bit his lips, keeping a straight face.

"With a final number of sixteen to zero-" Wes paused and smiled. "Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt!"

Everyone voted for him to join? Kurt grinned widely as most of the Warblers began smiling and clapping.

Blaine, Jeff, Nick, and a couple of Warblers he didn't know came over to him.

"Congrats, dude!" Jeff clapped him on the back. He was still smiling too much to answer.

"I knew you could do it!" Blaine smiled, bumping shoulders gently with him.

Finally, Kurt felt as if he could talk. "What? You never said _anything_ to me!" He laughed.

A lot of the others congratulated him and complimented on his voice.

He became kind-of friends with some of the others; Trent, Thad, and Flint.

"Finally! We have a countertenor!" Wes cried out with a huge smile.

After everything calmed down, they only had about ten more minutes of practice.

They talked about an upcoming school show.

"Uh, what about interschool contests? That's what my old glee club- New Directions- did," Kurt asked, watching a few faces fall.

"We used to do those a few years ago, but then our own school pulled us out of them under the suspiscion that we were cheating by using powers. Of course, we weren't, but they didn't believe us. They thought we were cheating, yet we hadn't even placed in that competition. I just don't really understand," Wes frowned.

Kurt nodded, but he felt the need to change that. They should be trusted more than that! And they deserved the chance to go other places and have fun.

Kurt knew that whenever he had the chance, he try to convince the Dean, though the chances of him succeeded were very slim.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Wes hit his gavel on it's sound block, signalling the practice over.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine walked up to Kurt, who was still lounging on one of the antique couches.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt smiled up at him brightly.

"Do you want to hang out today? School's over and I don't have too much homework. What about you?"

Kurt suddenly felt overly happy and excited. "I don't have much homework, either! Sure, we can hang out!" Kurt got to his feet bouncily.

"Okay, great! I'll tell Wes and David." Blaine missed how Kurt's face fell slightly. "Seeya later, Kurt!"

"Oh, okay. Seeya."

Kurt watched Blaine talking to Wes and David as he left. Blaine flashed him a smile before Kurt was out of the room, which he returned.

Now, no matter how hard he tried or how much he thought it was stupid, Kurt couldn't deny his fast growing crush on the curly-haired boy, and now he had to go to his dorm to find an impressing outfit for when they hung out. Even if Wes and David would be there, too.

* * *

><p>Kurt actually didn't have time to put much thought into it. Once he got to his dorm room, he got a call from Blaine, who told him to go to his dorm in ten minutes. Wes and David were already there.<p>

When Kurt hung up, he hurriedly moved to his stuffed closet. He grabbed a pair of his black, extra-skinny jeans and just picked out a shirt that matched.

He decided not to add a single accessory. That was a first.

It was exactly ten minutes later when Kurt arrived at Blaine's dorm room.

He knocked on the door and smiled at David when he answered it. When he stepped into the room, he could hear the sounds of a video game coming from the large TV.

He was proven correct when he saw Blaine lying on his stomach on the floor, his hands flying over a controller. Wes was sitting on the bed, also playing.

Kurt looked at the screen, seeing the unmistakable game of Halo: Reach.

"Hey, guys!" Kurt smiled, moving towards Blaine, who was now in jeans and a worn-in Harry Potter t-shirt.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine smiled, taking a second to look and smile at Kurt, earning him a death. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Wesley!"

Kurt giggled and fell to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest and watching the screen.

After about ten minutes, he got up the nerve to ask. "May I try?"

All three of the other boys gave him a surprised look. Blaine sat up and nooded unsurely.

"Uh, sure, Kurt. We'll get off of Live, then."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, o-okay," Blaine sighed, handing Kurt his controller.

Within five minutes, the others were gaping and Kurt was biting his lip, concentrating on the TV screen. He delivered a swift headshot to a guy through XBox Live. The guy audibly began cussing Kurt out, but Kurt just scoffed at him, finding him again and assassinating him.

"Eat that," he smiled.

"K-Kurt, how did you learn to play Halo?"

"Whenever my best girl friends couldn't hang out, I was stuck at home with Finn and his friend Noah. Though, I'm not quite sure how they're friends, considering Finn's girlfriend cheated on him with Noah, who proceeded to get her pregnant. I don't really understand that, either, because everyone blamed Noah for her getting pregnant, but it was her fault, too! She's the one that decided to sleep with him, yet all the blame was put on him."

They listened to Kurt ramble on with raised eyebrows.

Boys can only take so much Halo, though. After a while, they all sat down and watched movies.

They're not quite sure how, but eventually they had settled on Mulan.

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the ground while Wes was still on the bed, and David was sitting upside down in an old-looking arm chair.

When 'Reflection' began playing, Kurt find himself singing softly. Apparently, not softly enough not to be heard.

"No wonder you got into the Warblers," Blaine smiled when Wes and David agreed.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Kurt replied, blushing immediately.

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine laughed.

"Shut up," Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Maybe I should call you Cheeky or Rosy from now on?" Blaine mused out loud.

"Yeah? And maybe I could just call you Dorito Eyebrows!" Maybe not his best comeback, but it made the others laugh.

"Fine, I call truce!" Blaine held his hand out, and Kurt shook it.

Just a few minutes later, Kurt heared Wes groan.

"Here it comes," David complained as 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' began playing on the movie.

Suddenly, without warning, Blaine burst into song.

Now Kurt knew what they had complained about. Blaine was acting really goofy, but that didn't mean he didn't sound purely amazing.

"No wonder you're the lead soloist!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine just shrugged, continuing to belt out the notes.

It ended with a small, joking applause and a large fit of laughter.

After that movie, they switched it to The Little Mermaid.

"My favorite!" Kurt sighed.

"Same here!" Blaine agreed. "All the other guys laugh at me for saying it's my favorite, but I don't care."

Kurt laughed and laid back onto the floor next to Blaine. During the moie, he attempted to scoot closer to Blaine, but the other would notice their closeness and indiscreetly move away.

Did that mean something?

Kut shrugged it off and moved a centimeter closer, pretending to straighten his shirt.

Blaine just cast a weird look at Kurt before sitting up and watching the TV screen.

Kurt frowned, but stayed in his spot. Blaine _was_ gay, right?

"Another thing they call me weird for is when I call Prince Eric hot," Blaine laughed.

Yep, definantly gay.

Kurt decided to just forget it and focus on the movie. He hummed along with all of the songs. It was actually really fun just hanging out with other guys. He could get used to video games and movie nights.

Maybe Dalton wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much special about the next morning. Waking up, eating breakfast, and Biology.<p>

When Biology finished, Miss Rein told him in passing that he would be in Adanced Biology as of tomorrow.

He gave a fake cheer of excitement that made her smile.

On the way to his next class, Kurt began digging through his bag for his shorts and T-shirt.

Today was Power-Dodgeball Day in Power Education.

Yeah, 'cause nothing could go wrong _there_!

He scrambled into a bathroom and locked the stall door, changing awkwardly and quickly. He'd just rather not deal with locker rooms.

When he got to the actual gymnasium, Mr. Brown seemed interested in picking on some other boy.

Finally, Mr. Brown turned to the large group. "Dodgeball time!" He bagan splitting them into two groups. Kurt, unfortunately, wasn't on Jeff's team. The only guy he knew in this class.

"Okay, you all know the normal rules of Dodgeball. Now, to announce the rules that I apparently have to make clear _every _year. No ruining school or student property, and by student property, I mean no injuries or I'll make you all run five miles. By ruining, I mean no elemental usage such as fire, water, earth, and air control, unless you can do so without destroying things."

Mr. Brown walked up to the bleachers and sat down, whistle in his mouth.

"On the count of three! One, two, three-"

Kurt swallowed loudly, looking at the other team.

Well, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Terrible ending, but it's two in the morning, and I have to get up early tomorrow. :D Reiew? Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Ohmigod. I love you all so much! I haven't received a negative review yet, though there's so many things that **_**could**_** have been put in a negative review, like any mistakes that somehow slip through! A lot of the time, Violethillbeautiful tells me what words were misspelled, and I end up forgetting to fix them. Sorry.**

**Thanks again, Violethillbeautiful! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any major characters, except the OCs. Ryan Murphy and Fox own the major characters and the show GLEE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dodgeball<strong>

"Go!" Mr. Brown called out.

Kurt kind of freaked out, backing up from the line of rubber dodge-balls. What does he do?

He quickly went through his options. He could Illusion to the others that he wasn't there and just wait it out. That could be easy enough, or maybe he could use the whole 'Empath' thing to give the people on the other team a sense of security and safety around him, that way they don't see him as a threat, resulting in none of them hitting him with a dodge-ball.

His power of Screaming didn't seem very helpful, unless he actually wanted to hurt someone, which he didn't!

Then again, he had the Stealing thing going on for him. That would work out amazingly. He had the choice of anyone here, though it would work best to choose from the other team.

Suddenly, he realized that just standing in the back of his group wouldn't keep him safe.

A red dodge-ball flew just inches from his face. His eyes widened and he looked from the ball's general direction.

Standing there with a smirk was Jeff, of course. The blonde boy quickly disappeared.

That's when Kurt smiled. He would steal Jeff's power. Well, at least however much he could.

Truthfully, he didn't see the point of it when he could just Illusion that he was invisible, and it would have the same exact effect, but... Oh well!

Kurt closed his eyes, hiding behind a slightly larger boy who didn't seem to care.

Eventually, he could pretty much see everyone that was around him in his mind, well, at least their aura of power. The auras were hugged tightly against everyone's body, so Kurt could easily see in his mind what each person vaguely looked like, too.

Eyes still closed, Kurt breathed with awe. This was cool.

He immediately recognized the shape of Jeff. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Jeff, but he did.

When he opened his eyes, he looked in the direction where Jeff had been preparing to throw a ball. There was nothing there, but when he shut his eyes again, he could clearly see Jeff's aura of power.

That's what he focused on. The bright, yellow outline. He silently called for it s it began fading and transforming into a thin line. The yellow line stretched like a thread to Kurt, who immediately felt the surge of power.

When the yellow added and mixed into the vibrant purple of Kurt's power aura, Kurt smirked.

He had just stolen part of Jeff's power.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Jeff clearly. The blonde was staring at himself in confusion and worry.

Suddenly, as if he were testing his powers, Jeff disappeared and reappeared, then disappeared again.

Kurt did the same, smiling in satisfaction.

He reappeared and saw Jeff picking up a ball.

"Hey Jeff!" Kurt called, though drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

Jeff looked up and spotted Kurt, getting ready to throw the dodge-ball at him.

Until Kurt disappeared.

Jeff gaped, dropping the dodge-ball. He narrowed his eyes in the general direction of Kurt as he began to waver from the naked eye, disappearing.

Kurt picked up a dodge-ball and tip-toed towards where Jeff had been. On his way there, he tested his Invisibility by waving his hand in front of another boy's face.

He got no reaction, so Kurt was obviously invisible, but he could already feel the bright, yellow power trying to pull away from him.

He closed his eyes, focusing back on Jeff's not-as-bright aura of power. He was still standing in the same spot he had been in.

Kurt opened his eyes and threw the ball that way. He grinned when it bounced off an unseen object; Jeff.

Said boy came into view. "Jeff! You're out," Mr. Brown called out. Jeff sighed, walking to the side where everyone else who had gotten out were sitting.

"Oh, just wait 'til I'm back in, Hummel!" Jeff laughed. Truthfully, he looked stupid, considering he wasn't even looking towards Kurt.

Kurt decided to use the last of Jeff's stolen powers to get another boy out.

As of now, he was fighting to keep Jeff's power, so he let it go, and it snapped like a rubber band, hitting Jeff with slight force.

Kurt was now visible to everyone, and he quickly became a target.

He threw a ball at one boy, but the boy disappeared and appeared two feet away from his original spot. He was a Jumper.

Kurt sighed and looked around at the rest of his team. Two other people were behind him.

The other team had five.

Great.

Kurt pulled in a deep breath, picking up a ball and quickly snapping sideways to avoid getting hit.

He backed up, the other two teammates coming into view. One of them- a cute brown-haired boy- moved his arm towards a dodge-ball that was easily fifteen feet away. It confused Kurt, until the cute boy's arm shifted and twisted, stretching out in an unnatural length.

His arm stretched thinner and thinner as he snatched up the ball. His arm stayed the way it was as he flung it out in front of him.

The ball flew from the boys grip and hit the Jumper in the side. He moved to the sidelines as the cute boy's arm pulled back to it's normal shape.

Kurt looked between the dodge-ball in his hands and a boy on the other side of the center line.

Shutting his eyes once more, he imagined a ball rolling along the ground toward the other boy.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw the imaginary ball rolling towards the other as he had wanted. The other bent down to pick it up, confused when his hand slipped right through.

Kurt grinned and threw the real dodge-ball in his hand as fast as he could. The other boy gasped as it hit him square in the chest.

Kurt looked towards the flexible boy on his team- he had come to call him the Human Pretzel in his mind- as he dodged two dodge-balls at once. The boy stretched unnaturally again, his shoulders and head pulling far to the right, as did his chest, until it got to his stomach. That's when his body had sharply pulled the opposite direction before going back at his thighs. His feet were still straight, but the rest of his body appeared as a 'Z' shape.

It was amazing, really. It was made better when the boy who had thrown them- obviously, he had super strength, because the speed the dodge-balls had been going was exceptionally fast- widened his eyes in surprise and slight disgust.

Kurt locked eyes with a different boy on the opposing team. He obviously had the power to make things levitate, because the other boy was focused on a ball that was high up in the air, right above the third boy on Kurt's team- not the Human Pretzel.

It began free-falling, but the boy was too busy trying to get the kid with super strength out.

"Hey! Above you!" Kurt called out. The other boy looked confused before looking up just in time to catch the dodge-ball, which got the boy with Telekinesis out.

"Thanks," the other boy smiled at Kurt before his eyes widened for no reason.

"No prob- _oomph_!" Kurt was thrown back into the wall right behind him. And he wasn't thrown back softly.

"Damn it," Kurt could hear some commotion, but he didn't want to open his eyes much more. He could see a little bit.

He easily distinguished what had happened. The boy with super strength must have thrown the ball at him so hard, that it sent him backwards.

The only way he knew that was because he could kind of Mr. Brown yelling at said boy. Apparently, his name was Brad Meyer.

"Damn it, Meyer! Why does this happen every year?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t throw it that hard! Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

Mr. Brown knelt down, pressing his down- surprisingly gently- over the spot that the ball had hit Kurt. Right in the ribs.

"Ow," Kurt growled, opening his eyes.

"He's fine, he'll just have a couple of bruised ribs and some mighty big bruises on the outside, too.

Kurt knew he was right. From experience, Kurt knew he bruised easily.

"Come on, let's get you to the Nurse's office, just to make sure. Brad, since you aided in his injuries, you get to help."

The larger boy moved to Kurt's other side, lifting him.

After Kurt stopped wincing so much in pain, Brad leaned down. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I just kind of forget to keep my strength in check, you know?"

Kurt laughed. "No, not really." It hurt a lot to breathe too deeply, so his breaths were coming fast and short. Even then it hurt, and every other breath was leaving him in a weird sound wheeze.

"It's okay," Kurt grinned, his smile faltering when Brad tripped a little bit, causing an even sharper pain. "Gah!"

"Sorry!"

When Kurt focused again, he attempted a smile. "But you know what this means? My team wins automatically!"

"Well, of course!" Brad grinned. When they finally got to the Nurse's office, she had Kurt lay on a cot. Brad apologized once more, then left.

"Brad threw the dodge-ball a little too hard again. Kid went flying into the wall. I don't know _how _his spine didn't snap like a twig. It should have. I guess he hit just right. You were lucky, kid."

Kurt nodded as Mr. Brown left.

The Nurse- her name, according to the plaque on the wall, was Nancy. Nurse Nancy. Easy enough to remember.

"Just stay still, Kurt. Thankfully, Dalton has a Healer! And he's quite trustworthy, too."

Kurt sighed and tried relaxing, tried ignoring the sharp pain all over.

"Hiya, Nurse Nancy!" A familiar voice called out. Without looking, Kurt knew that it was Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine. We got a kid in here who was a victim of Brad."

Kurt saw Blaine nod, as if this was common.

Then, Blaine turned to Kurt with a surprised look.

"Oh, hey," Blaine moved to him quickly.

Kurt took a breath to speak, but it just resulted in a coughing fit, which hurt like Hell.

It felt like his ribs were being ripped out one by one.

Needless to say, Kurt ended up with tears of pain in his eyes as Nurse Nancy and Blaine tried to get him to stop coughing.

Finally, Kurt was laying silent again, shallow breaths, new formed bruises, and all.

"Okay, Kurt, we have to get your shirt open. Your choices are that we cut your shirt off, or you can try getting it of over your head."

"Cut it," Kurt breathed. He couldn't take much more pain.

"Well, thankfully, you just came from Power Education. That means that it's just a t-shirt.

When Nancy got the shirt off, Kurt knew that if it weren't for the pain in his chest, he'd be self-conscious.

Then, Blaine moved to Kurt's side.

"Okay, Kurt. I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt very badly."

"I thought you were supposed to be making it better?" Kurt whimpered, breathing after every other word.

"Well, it has to get worse before it gets better," Blaine laughed with no humor.

Then, Blaine's hands pressed against Kurt's upper side. It didn't hurt too much, and Kurt was just about to say that when Blaine shut his eyes focusing.

"That's not-" Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's sides greatly.

Oh, God.

Kurt couldn't help but let a blood-curdling scream slip from his thick lips. His chest felt like it would explode any second. He couldn't shake the feeling that something in his chest was moving slowly.

He caught a frown grow on Blaine's face.

Kurt growled, clenching his teeth and gripping the edge of the cot. His chest was on fire, he was sure of it, but when he looked down all he saw was his own chest. It was littered with bruises.

Suddenly, as fast as the pain had started, it began dissipating. In it's place was a cloud of- well, numbness.

"Sorry about the pain," Blaine murmured to a now-tired Kurt.

Blaine turned to Nurse Nancy.

"One of his ribs was slightly fractured. small piece of it has gone off, I put it back and hurried the healing process. The rest of his ribs were just bruised, I sped the healing process up on them, too. He should be fine, but he'll have some nasty bruises on his chest and back. I can't do much with healing skin-issues, unless it is cuts. Sorry."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"No problem. I _was _born to Heal, I guess," he laughed. "Oh, and Kurt's gonna be a little loopy. You might want to let him just sleep in here for a while. I'll go around and get his homework."

"Thanks, Sweety," Nancy smiled as Blaine gave one last look to Kurt before leaving.

"Nurse Nancy, I can't feel my tummy and shoulders," Kurt murmured tiredly. "It's like, half of me is just gone. Missing. I miss my tummy a lot."

She laughed gently. "Go to sleep, Honey."

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, Kurt made his way carefully into the Lima Bean. Blaine had invited him here for coffee.<p>

Kurt spotted Blaine sitting at a booth with two coffees.

He walked up, sitting in the opposite booth. "Thirsty much?"

Blaine laughed and handed one of them to Kurt. "This one is for you."

Kurt thanked him and sipped from the steamy cup.

"So, how're you feeling?" Blaine asked as Kurt peeked at him over the edge of the cup.

"Fine, I guess. I feel much better, thanks to you." Kurt bravely set his hand on top of Blaine's.

Yesterday, Kurt had waken up in the Nurse's office nearly pain-free. It was a surprise, really. He wasn't sure if it was because he was used to so much pain, or if he didn't believe the whole healing thing would actually work.

Nurse Nancy had helped him to his dorm and Blaine had already dropped off Kurt's bag full of homework along with a small note.

**Feel better. I'm missing lunch tomorrow to take a study hall. Meet me at the Lima Bean after school. Bye! -Blaine**

So here they were. Kurt smiled a little more at Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine moved his hand from under Kurt's. The curly-haired boy looked down at his coffee cup, looking deep in thought.

He looked up and stared Kurt in the eyes.

"K-Kurt, do you like me?"

Kurt's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded.

He didn't get the reaction he wanted, though.

Blaine frowned, setting his cup on the table. He began looking everywhere but at Kurt.

As of now, he was interested in a person sitting alone at a table, eating and texting away on her phone.

"Blaine, what do you have to say? Look at me."

Blaine didn't comply.

"Don't you like me back, Blaine? You're always super nice to me and you even _healed_ me."

"That's because I had to! That's what I do for extra credit and studies and stuff!" Blaine shouted suddenly.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I don't like you like _that_. You seem like an amazing friend, but I'm just not looking for a boyfriend."

Kurt stood up, leaving his coffee on the table. "Fine. Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

He ignored Blaine when he called out. He just hurried out of the Lima Bean. He growled things to himself about Blaine's stupidity and ignorance all the way back to his dorm.

He kicked the door before going inside. For no reason, his anger changed from Blaine to himself.

He didn't care who heard as he opened up the door and threw it shut, turning towards it. He balled up his fists and hit it once.

"How could I be so _stupid_? I haven't even known him for a week yet! Why would he like me anyways? I'm just another boy at this school. Damn it! I always have crushes on the wrong damn people!"

He accentuated the last few words with hits to the door.

"Ahem?"

Kurt froze. Someone had cleared their throat behind him. He cringed and turned slowly, his cheeks burning.

Sitting on the other side of the dorm room- which was now actually decorated- was a boy about Kurt's age.

He just stared at Kurt with his deep-set eyes, appearing to study Kurt.

"Uh-" Kurt wasn't sure how to apologize.

The other boy let a smile grace his lips, causing the edges of his chocolate eyes to crinkle slightly. His eyes matched perfectly with the few curls of chocolate hair that swept into his face.

His hair would have been a lot like Blaine's, had it been about five shades darker.

Kurt smiled back shyly, wondering if the other boy could feel his gaze on the boy's sharp jaw and smooth neck, down to his gently toned muscles, which was pushing against his tight V-neck.

"I-I'm so sorry about that. I was just kind of- well, angry. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"It's fine, I understand. It's not good to keep those kinds of feelings bottled up anyways. I'm Aiden Price."

Kurt shook hands with Aiden quickly.

"So, why are you here?" Right when the question left his mouth, Kurt felt stupid for asking, because he already knew.

"I'm your new roommate," Aiden grinned. "Truthfully, I just can't wait to get to know you better."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Bad ending again... I told you there'd be drama! Not sure if it's 'good' drama, though! :P I hope I did the dodgeball scene well enough. If not, sorry! :/ Review? _Pretty_ please? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)- Okay, so I've been getting a lot of reviews asking if this was, in fact, a Klaine story. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! :) There's not many people who know the answer. As a matter of fact, I can only think of Violethillbeautiful, because she's helping me, so she knows whats gonna happen! xD**

**I assure you, it's gonna get dramatic. Kind of. :P**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee, or the non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A New Friend<strong>

"Oh." That wasn't weird. Kurt put on a nice smile anyways. "I can't wait to get to know you, either!"

"Well, could you maybe show me around Dalton and all the places the students like to hang out?"

Aiden stood and walked over to Kurt.

"It'd be really kind of you," Aiden added.

"Oh, uh, sure! But I've only been here for a few days. I don't really know everything about Dalton."

Aiden gave him a pleading type of look.

"I guess I _could_ show you what I _do_ know about Dalton, if you want," Kurt bit his lip and smiled a little bit.

"Great! Could we go get some coffee first? I'm exhausted after moving in."

"Oh, I know how you feel," Kurt smiled. "And sure, there's a place called the Lima Bean that seems to be popular around here.

"Sounds wonderful."

They both talked on the way to the coffee shop. Kurt looked up at it when they arrived.

Surely, Blaine wouldn't still be here.

Kurt could only hope.

"This is cool," Aiden commented as they entered, his gaze travelling leisurely around the shop.

Kurt did the same. No Blaine. He couldn't help but sigh in relief.

They talked as they waited in line, too.

Once they had both gotten their coffees, they moved to sit at a booth.

"So, what's your story?" Kurt smiled, blowing on his coffee.

"There's not much to tell. My parents were ecstatic about my powers. They wanted me to get to my full abilities, so they sent me to Dalton. It was either Ohio, Japan, or Alaska. They put these schools in the weirdest places sometimes!"

"Agreed," Kurt laughed. He paused before talking again. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your power?"

"It's sort of like Electrokinetics. I can conrol electricity and energy in general. For example, reach for your coffee."

Kurt looked at his cup of coffee warily as it sat on the table. Then, he glanced at Aiden. The other boy's hand was slightly off of the table, fingers bent gently like claws.

Kurt lifted his own hands and pushed them towards his coffee. Suddenly, it felt as if his hand had hit a wall of glass, but there was nothing there. No matter how he tried, Kurt couldn't touch his coffee.

"How-?" Kurt looked to Aiden.

"Forcefield," Aiden smiled, putting his hand down. Now, Kurt could pick up his coffee. He took a sip.

"That's not all, either. I can control electricity. Watch." Aiden lifted his hand again, pushing it towards Kurt slightly.

Suddenly, Kurt's skin began tingling, a feeling zapping through his body. It sped up his heart rate before it disappeared.

"That was electricity?" Kurt asked.

"Not much, but some. I apparently could collect so much electricity into my own body, that if someone were to touch me, it'd be as if they were struck by lightning," Aiden laughed. "But I would never do that to anyone."

"That's cool," Kurt nodded, sipping from his coffee again, just to find that there was no more. He really needed to stop drinking coffee like it was water.

"Do you want another coffee?" Aiden asked, looking into Kurt's empty cup.

"Uh, sure!" Kurt smiled. Aiden stood and asked Kurt what his coffee order was. Kurt told him and Aiden left the table.

Kurt set his head on the table. He couldn't stop feeling bad for putting Blaine in such a horrible position earlier. It had been unfair to admit his crush for Blaine when they had only known each other for, like, four days.

"Kurt!" Said boy looked up. He hadn't distinguished the voice, but he expected Aiden, coming back with more coffee.

Boy, was he wrong.

Hurrying towards his table was the one person he really didn't want to see.

Blaine.

"Oh no," Kurt murmured, sighing deeply.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked up. "Blaine, I think you've said _quite_ enough today, and I'm not sure if I want to talk to you. I wouldn't want to say anything else that you don't want to hear."

"I just wanted to say sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have gotten mad, what you admitted just took me by surprise. And I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way, but I really just want to be friends with you."

Kurt stared at him awkwardly.

"Uh-" Both Kurt and Blaine turned towards the voice. It was Aiden, and he was carrying Kurt's coffee.

"H-here's your coffee, Kurt," Aiden scootched past Blaine and sat in his original spot.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled genuinely, forgetting Blaine for the moment. Well, at least he was trying to.

"So, who is this?" Aiden asked Kurt at the exact same moment when Blaine asked, "Who are you?"

"Aiden, meet Blaine. Blaine, meet Aiden. Now, Blaine, could we just continue this talk later?"

"Well, could I maybe sit here for a while? You know, get to know _Aiden_?" Blaine murmured.

"Sure!" Aiden smiled before Kurt could deny.

"Thanks, I'll be right back. Gonna get some coffee."

"M'kay!" Aiden gave a huge grin, but it suddenly dropped when Blaine turned away. Then, he looked across the table to where Kurt was sitting in the booth.

A silence filled the air as they saw Blaine getting his coffee.

"Why don't you come sit over here? Give Blaine his own seat?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. He stood just as Blaine returned.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just sitting next to Aiden," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes and sitting. The seat was small enough to where Kurt had to scoot closer.

"Oh."

Aiden smiled and looked towards Blaine.

"So, what's your story? I told Kurt mine. Which reminds me, you got to tell me yours, too!" Aiden accused Kurt with a small smile.

Blaine answered Aiden's original question easily. "My parents just wanted me to have my gifts worked to their full extent so I wasn't using them immaturely."

"Same here," Aiden agreed. "Kurt, your turn!"

Kurt wondered vaguely if he was the only one here who felt awkward.

"Well, I was just being bullied too much at my old school for my dad's liking. He decided that he should send me away to somewhere that I couldn't get bullied and somewhere that I would fit in. I see how that worked out," Kurt sighed.

"Oh, so were you bullied because of your powers?" Aiden frowned, setting his hand on Kurt's leg comfortably.

Kurt looked at him oddly. What was with Aiden? They had _just _met, like, one hour ago. But it wasn't too unlike Kurt's stupid crush on Blaine.

"Nope, I kept my powers a secret from my school. Except for my glee club, they knew. I'm not quite sure _how_ they kept it a secret, too!"

"So, why were you bullied, then?" Aiden asked gently.

"I was taunted all the time for being overly stylish for a guy. And for being gay."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aiden murmured, squeezing Kurt's leg.

Kurt stood quickly, slipping his leg from a confused Aiden's grasp.

"I'll be right back."

Kurt hurried to the bathroom.

That had been super awkward.

I mean, come on. Who _wouldn't_ be creeped out when their new roommate began flirting with you when you were sitting with your most recent crush who had turned you down?

Kurt peeked into the mirror and tried to fix his already immaculate hair.

So, Aiden obviously had a tiny interest in him. Blaine didn't. Aiden was cute and kind, just like Blaine. Kurt wouldn't mind flirting back, and maybe getting closer to Aiden.

Yeah, maybe it was just to get over his stupid little crush on Blaine, but maybe it could also develop into more later on.

As Kurt walked back to the table, he realized something.

This could all eventually work out amazingly well.

* * *

><p>The next day, thankfully, was a Saturday. Kurt was happy to wake up about four hours late than he normally did.<p>

When he finally _did_ wake up, he was met with the sight of Aiden laying on the bed across the room, just staring at the ceiling.

"Mornin'," Kurt murmured, rubbing his eyes. He was content on just laying awake in bed, and it seemed Aiden was, too.

"Good Morning," Aiden smiled from across the room.

"How are you so cheery? It's too early to be happy," Kurt stated, yawning.

"I love mornings, I'm just too lazy to get up sometimes," he laughed.

"Well, seeing as we're both fine with laying in bed all day, why don't we play a game to get to know each other? Well, it's not really a game, we just ask each other questions, but-" Kurt rambled.

"Sure, that's fine with me. You go first."

Kurt thought for a second. "Who was your first kiss?"

Aiden smiled and answered quickly, "Claire Daniels."

Kurt did a small _tsk-tsk_. "You're gay, but your first kiss was a girl?"

"Well, I didn't realize I was gay until after I had kissed both boys and girls. Well, that, and the fact that I was always staring at guys more than girls at the pool as a kid. Anyways, who was _your_ first kiss?"

Kurt blushed and mumbled, "Brittany Pierce."

"So you're one to talk!" Aiden laughed. "I take it you hadn't known you were gay yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I knew I was gay. I was just trying to appear straight."

Aiden shook his head and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're not straight."

"Okay?" Kurt stared at the ceiling, stretching.

"Next question. It's kind of weird, but what's your favorite thing in the world?"

Kurt groaned. "Oh, there's so many things! I love singing and musicals, of course. Ooh, and fashion. That's like, well, my life! And I absolutely love Vogue."

"Oh! Same here, I love Vogue. I usually don't really dress too fashionably, but I like knowing what's in fashion."

"So, what else do you like?" Kurt asked, turning onto his stomach.

"I'm an okay singer, and I like singing, but I really love playing the piano and guitar. I also play a few other instruments. So, I guess I could just say that music is my life."

"That's cool," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, what's a random fact about you?"

"Even though I'm allergic to it, and it makes me feel like an ass, I eat ice cream _a lot_. It doesn't kill me or anything, obviously, but it kind of makes me sick. What about you?"

"I'm great with cars; my dad even said that I did better with them than some of his employees at his shop," Kurt laughed.

Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone rang. He picked it up and read the text message.

**Hey, Kurt. Are you doing anything today? Do you think we could hang out? -Blaine**

Kurt typed back a reply.

**Actually, Aiden and I are gonna hang out in our dorm. We're both too lazy to get up and do anything. :D -Kurt**

It wasn't long before Kurt phone buzzed again.

**Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow, then. -Blaine**

Somehow, Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't happy. And for some reason, Kurt didn't really care. He simpy turned back to Aiden, who lay on the other side of the room, and continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the whole weekend and all of the next school-week hanging out with Aiden and the two spent a lot of time walking around Dalton's campus, discovering new things that neither had known about the huge school.<p>

As of now, it had been a week and one day since Aiden arrived, and it was Kurt's second weekend staying at Dalton.

Kurt and Aiden were sitting in their dorm room, watching an old movie that they had flipped past on the TV.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what was going on in the movie, just that the male lead was attempting to rescue the female lead. It wasn't very interesting, and obviously, Aiden agreed.

"This movie sucks. Why don't we go see a movie at the drive-in instead? They play tons of these older musicals and plays. It's amazing," Aiden smiled, sitting up and moving towards Kurt.

"Well, hello there, Mr. TourGuide. When did you suddenly start knowing a lot about Westerville?" Kurt joked.

"I heard Jeff and Nick talking about it yesterday. I asked them about it, and they said that Blaine heard that they were playing _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_."

At those words, Kurt perked up. "Oh, I love that!"

"Same here," Aiden agreed. "So, do you want to go?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled, looking at him closely.

"It's a date," Aiden grinned, setting his hand on top of Kurt's.

"It most certainly is!" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, are we taking my car, or yours?" Kurt asked once they stepped out to the Student's Parking Lot.<p>

"It doesn't matter. We can take mine," Aiden directed Kurt to a corner of the parking lot.

When Kurt looked at Aiden's car, his jaw dropped. He's lucky that he didn't start drooling.

Upon seeing the car, Kurt automatically recognized it as a '65 Mustang Fastback. It's paint reflected a brilliant, deep black color, which set off the obvious red interior.

"Ohmigod. I want your car," Kurt stated, his hand cradling the top of the hood with awe.

Aiden laughed and leaned against the hood next to Kurt.

"Do you know how to drive a stick shift?" Aiden asked quickly.

"Well, duh. Why?"

"You wanna drive to the drive-in?" Aiden grinned at Kurt's surprised expression.

"I'm afraid that if I even _sit_ in this car, I'll begin convulsing and salivating out of jealousy."

They both laughed suddenly.

"Oh, come on. Here's the keys." Aiden pulled a set of keys from his pocket, setting them in Kurt's hand.

"You're serious?" Kurt messed with the keys eagerly.

"Yeah! Come on. Let's get going or we'll miss the beginning of the movie."

Kurt hurried to the other side as Aiden sat in the passenger seat.

About five minutes later, Kurt was shifting easily and rushing down the highway, Aiden giving him directions.

"I _really_ want your car," Kurt laughed. "How'd you even get your hands on one this nice?"

"My parents got it for me for my fourteenth birthday, but when I got it, it was old and ugly. My dad said that we'd have it fixed up by the time my sixteenth birthday rolled around. We were always working on it, and on my sixteenth birthday, _this_ was the finished product."

"That's amazing," Kurt breathed, clenching his hands on the steering wheel.

"You can go a tiny bit over sixty-five miles per hour, you know," Aiden smiled.

Kurt grinned and pressed on the accelerator.

It wasn't long before they were turning into the drive-in.

Once they had gotten in, Aiden turned to Kurt. "Do you want me to go get some snacks? I saw a small concession stand over there."

"Oh, I don't care. I could go with you if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll be right back. What do you want?"

Kurt smiled at him. "See if they have those small Gobstopper things. I love those. And a Diet Coke, please."

"No problem." Aiden shut the passenger door gently, heading towards the concession stand. Kurt settled into the seat and looked through the windshield. The movie screen was easily visible, and was currently playing advertisements.

Kurt began to wonder to himself. Would they kiss? Did Aiden even want to kiss? Was Aiden just being nice to Kurt? Or did he actually like him?

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when the passenger door opened. Aiden jumped in and reshut the door.

That was fast.

"Here's your Diet Coke and Gobstoppers!" Aiden smiled.

Kurt thanked him softly before returning his eyes to the screen.

"Movie should be starting any minute," Aiden murmured, scooting across the seat towards Kurt.

That's when Kurt smiled. Thankfully, the car was slightly different from other Mustang Fastbacks he had seen. It had no center console. Just a complete seat.

Kurt decided bravely to cuddled into Aiden's side. It was extremely comfortable, even more so when he felt Aiden's arm settle onto his shoulders.

Soon enough, the intro began.

They both focused on the show, content with cuddling into each other.

After so long, though, they began small talk. Each opened their own snacks, and Kurt smiled when the screen displayed Riff Raff.

"Did you know, we tried doing _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_? I played Riff Raff."

Aiden swallowed a gummy bear and grinned. "Really? I'm sure you did amazingly. Hmm, now I'm wondering what you looked like when you did that!"

"Well, the most prominent change was my wig. I looked funny."

"Oh, I wouldn't say you looked weird. I'm almost sure of it that you probably looked adorable, though I must admit, I love your hair this way."

Aiden lifted the arm that was around Kurt's shoulder and combed his finger's through Kurt's hair, careful not to mess it up.

Kurt was sure that he was blushing darkly. He smiled in thanks and stuck a few Gobstoppers into his mouth.

"Kurt," Aiden called gently, breathing into said boy's ear.

When Kurt turned to his name, he was surprised to be met by soft lips. His eyes widened slightly before they slid shut in happiness.

Suddenly, with no warning, a tiny zap of electricity found it's way to Kurt's lips. It felt oddly great.

Aiden slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth easily, traveling along his lips before meeting his tongue.

All too quickly, Aiden pulled back, leaving Kurt to already miss his lips.

Then, Kurt shut his mouth and realized something.

"Did you just steal the Gobstopper from my mouth?" Kurt giggled.

"I sure did," Aiden smiled, opening his mouth to reveal a purple Gobstopper between pink lips.

"You know, you could have just asked for one." Kurt shook the box of candy.

"Eh, it's not as fun."

Before Kurt knew what was going on, his lips were pressed against Aiden's again, moving easily.

This time, it was his tongue that was breaking the barrier of lips and teeth. He intertwined his tongue with Aiden's as he heard a soft moan. He wasn't quite sure if it had been him or Aiden, but as of now, it didn't really matter.

Kurt found himself sitting in Aiden's lap in a slightly awkward position, but he didn't move or break their kiss.

He slipped his hands into Aiden's hair, tugging gently when he felt hand wrap around his waist.

The movie was being ignored and Kurt knew that neither cared what was going on around them.

Just as they were about to break apart for air, a fast knock sounded on the door's window. Kurt gasped and looked through the window to find two people standing there. He couldn't quite see who they were.

Aiden swore under his breath and rolled down the manual window.

That's when Kurt slunk back into his seat. He recognized the two boys. Obviously, they recognized him, too.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Hmm, I wonder who it is? I'm thuroughly sorry for the kissing scenes. They may be off, because I'm still waiting for my first kiss. xD Sorry about posting this so late today, too! My computer decided to screw up! :P So... please review? They make me happy, and I write better and more when I'm happy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)- Holy CHEESUS. I almost have 90 reviews! ^.^ Yay! Thank you all so much for reading **_**and**_** enjoying this story. Love you all! :)**

**Lots of thanks still goes to Violethillbeautiful, who is still helping sooo much.**

**Also, there is a few spots in here where it **_**kind of**_** changes POV. Like, it goes from Kurt and Aiden at a restaurant to a few boys at Dalton with no Kurt. I hope that makes sense...**

**Disclaimer: In still do not own Glee or the major, non-OCs in this story. FOX and Ryan Murphy do.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Caught Red-Handed<strong>

"Uh, hey guys," Kurt attempted a smile at the two figures standing outside of Aiden's car, but kind of just failed.

Just what he needed; to be interrupted from his first ever make-out session by the one-and-only Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. Great.

"Well, this is awkward," Nick laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I completely agree," Kurt murmured. "Why don't you just leave and forget you saw us?"

"Oh, nope. This is _so _going on Facebook," Jeff grinned deviously, his phone out.

"Please don't," Kurt begged, reaching for Jeff's phone through the half-open window.

"Aw, Kurty doesn't want his secret out. If you didn't want anyone to know about your secret boyfriend, than why are you here with him? Don't you think people might suspect something?" Jeff asked, dodging each of Kurt's grabs.

"You know what, I could ask you and Nick the same exact thing!" Kurt accused. "Here to steal some sweet boy kisses?"

At this, Nick looked away, blushing furiously. "No!"

"Right," Kurt ground out sarcastically, catching the hicky peeking out from Nick's shirt.

Jeff had gotten oddly quiet, too. "Uh, well, we're gonna go. We _were_ on our way to the concessions, but _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ is almost over, anyways." He motioned to the screen.

"Whatever," Kurt growled. Yeah, they were both great friends, but they could easily get on his nerves.

Kurt sat back and pushed into Aiden's side comfortably.

"Don't worry, posting something on Facebook isn't that serious. As a matter of fact, it's a great way to come out with a relationship. That is, _if_ you've enjoyed this date enough to be my boyfriend?" Aiden smiled at Kurt.

"Boyfriend? I don't know-"

"Can I try and persuade you with a dinner? There's apparently an amazing restaurant just about a mile down the road."

"Well, I guess bribery isn't too bad," Kurt giggled.

He smiled to himself as Aiden switched spots with him. The other boy started the car as the screen went blank, heading to this so-called 'amazing restaurant.'

If Kurt played his cards right and if the offer was still standing by the end of their dinner, Kurt would have his first boyfriend before the night ended.

* * *

><p>They had just pulled out of the drive-in when Kurt remembered what Jeff had said.<p>

'This is so going on Facebook.'

Kurt whipped out his cell phone and went to Facebook quickly.

He scrolled through the home page until he found Jeff's recent status.

"Oh no!" Kurt groaned, dropping his head against the leather headrest.

"What's wrong?"Aiden asked, still focused on the road.

"Listen to Jeff's status: 'Just ran into Kurt Hummel and Aiden Price at the Drive-In. They seriously need to get a room.'"

Aiden laughed loudly, the sound reverberating through the small car.

"Yeah, laugh about it. But he tagged us, and all of New Directions are friends with him. They're going to drown me with questions."

"Why are they friends with people they don't even know?" Aiden asked.

"Thye're just stalkers like that."

Kurt read through the comments. A lot were along the line of 'What?' and 'Get some.' Kurt sighed as he read Santana's comment. 'Wanky! ;)'

He quickly exited Facebook and slid his phone back into his pocket. He relaxed against the seat and scooted a little closer to Aiden.

Kurt paused and listened as his phone signalled a text, then another.

"Oh, look. A text from Mercedes and... Finn. Yay." Kurt rolled his eyes.

He opened the text from Mercedes.

**Boo, who is Aiden? Come on, you're gone for two weeks and you've already forgotten to fill me in on your boy-drama? :( -Mercedes**

He sent back a text saying that he'd explain later. Then, he opened Finn's text.

"Oh, great." Kurt shoved his phone in Aiden's face once they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

Aiden's eyes widened as he read the text from Kurt's step-brother.

**Hey, dude. I kind of let it slip that you were caught making out with some guy. Burt told me to tell you that this guy needs to come home with you next weekend so he can, er, **_**talk**_** with him. Sorry. :( -Finn**

Kurt smiled sourly at Aiden.

"Oh, joy. This weekend, you're having dinner with me. Next weekend, you're having dinner with my family."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the two boys were sitting at a table in the darker corner of the restaurant. Kurt had pretty much forgotten about the Facebook post; he was focused on Aiden and his stories.<p>

As of now, Aiden was telling Kurt about his old school and about his family. They both seemed to be nice.

Kurt sipped from his iced tea and set his head on his palm with a small smile gracing his face. Suddenly, Aiden stopped mid-sentence.

"You know, you're beautiful," Aiden breathed. It was random and completely out of the blue, but it made Kurt become bashful.

"Uh, thanks. You're not too bad yourself," he giggled.

"I'm not sure how, but even though we've only known each other for a little over a week, I kind of really like you, Kurt."

"I- I like you, too."

They talked a little more until their food came. Then, they ate in silence.

Finally, Aiden broke it. "So, what's _your_ family like?"

"Well, my dad, Burt, is quite, well, protective of me. Once he gets to know you, though, you'll be fine. My step-mom, Carole, is very kind. She's really caring and she seems to love me as if I was actually her kid. I'm sure she'll love you, too. And Finn, my step-brother, is cool. He might try to appear protective of me, but that's just because he's trying to make up for how he treated me last for the first half of high school."

Kurt twisted his fork in his spaghetti before lifting it to his mouth. Once he swallowed, he spoke again.

"Trust me, just be yourself. They'll love you."

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Wes, David, and Blaine had been sitting in Wes's dorm room, watching movies and eating snacks.<p>

Sure, Blaine had been guessing what Kurt was doing with Aiden the whole time, but that didn't mean he _really_ wanted to know.

Nonetheless, his wondering eventually led to an answer, delivered to him by Jeff.

Jeff had knocked on Wes's dorm room door and asked to come in. Nick was in tow, of course.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jeff asked, stealing Blaine's bag of Red Vines.

"Hey! Give those back," Blainne laughed.

"We're just watching some movies. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, we just came back from the drive-in," Jeff answered, chewing on a Red Vine before giving the bag back to Blaine.

Blaine perked up.

"Did you run into Kurt? He said something about going there tonight with Aiden," Blaine rolled his eyes at the name 'Aiden.'

"We sure _did_ run into them," Nick laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, curious.

"We were going to the concessions and we went past this amazing car. A '65 Mustang Fast-" Jeff started rambling about the car.

"Get on with it!" Wes sighed.

"Anyways we were admiring the car and then we noticed a couple making out inside. We were making fun of them and laughing. Then, we looked a tiny bit closer. That's when we realized that it was Kurt and Aiden."

Jeff broke off into laughter.

"When we knocked on the window, Kurt blushed _so_ hard!"

Blaine tuned the rest out. For some reason, being told that Kurt had been making out with Aiden made him feel like crap. The pit of his stomach felt funny, but Blaine couldn't pinpoint why.

Really, he shouldn't care who Kurt kissed or messed around with or anything, but oddly, he did.

And he still wasn't sure why.

Finally, he settled on telling himself that it was out of worry. He was worried for Kurt's feelings, that was all.

As a matter of fact, he was worried enough that maybe- just maybe, he would go check up on Kurt now.

"Hey, I gotta go," he said to the others. "Maybe we can continue this later."

He turned too fast to catch the knowing look that a few of the other boys gave him.

And he sure didn't catch the sentence that Nick mumbled. "Well, I guess it's true when they say that you don't know what you've been missing until it's gone."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Dalton came into view. Not much longer, they were parked, and Aiden got out and hurried to the passenger door, opening it for Kurt.<p>

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

They walked in silence back to their dorm.

Once they reached the door, they stopped.

"So, how does this whole goodnight kiss work out?" Aiden asked with a small chuckle. "Isn't it a little weird to kiss here and then go inside to our dorm together?"

"I don't really know," Kurt admitted.

"Well, first off. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled.

"Well, I've had a really fun time tonight, and I hope that you did, too. Anyways, I was wondering. Would you be my boyfriend _now_?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled. He tipped his head upwards as Aiden ducked into a kiss.

It was simple, soft, and sweet. Kurt opened his lips easily, inviting Aiden's tongue.

Though deepened, the kiss stayed soft and unhurried. Nothing could ruin the perfect moment.

Well, except someone interrupting them, of course.

"You know, public signs of affection on school grounds is an automatic detention," Someone behind Aiden ground out.

Kurt pulled back from Aiden, ready to yell his heart out at whoever interrupted their kiss. That was the _second_ time tonight that they hadn't finished a kiss properly.

Then, he caught sight of dark, curly hair. Blaine.

Of course.

"Thank you for that warning. We'll just move this into our dorm. That's not public, is it?" He hissed, turning for the door, Aiden's hand in his.

"Kurt! Could I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked. When Kurt face him, Aiden did, too. "Alone?"

Kurt sighed. "Just go on in. I'll be there in a second." Kurt stood on tip-toe and planted a kiss on Aiden's lips.

Aiden smiled and went into the dorm room. Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"What?"

Blaine looked between Kurt and the closed dorm room door.

"Sure didn't take you long," Blaine mumbled.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurt growled, crossing his arms.

"Well, it was just last week when you were admitting your crush for me. Now you're throwing yourself at some other guy," Blaine accused.

"Throwing myself? I'm dating him now! I'm allowed to kiss him!" Kurt put a hand on his hip, giving Blaine a bitch-glare.

"You're dating? See, I rest my case. It sure didn't take you long." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know, if your reasoning behind this conversation was to make me feel bad, then it's not working. I have the right to date whoever I want. It doesn't entitle you to be angry with me just because I'm not fawning over you anymore. If I didn't know you well enough, I'd say you were jealous!"

Blaine gaped. He hadn't expected such an outburst.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to date Aiden. He seems kind of... _Weird_ to me."

"Whatever, Blaine. I don't really care if you _approve_ of my relationship with Aiden or not. All I care is that he actually seems to care me."

Blaine frowned. "I care for you, too, Kurt. Just not in the way you want me to." For some reason, Blaine felt like he had just spoken a lie.

"The way I _wanted_ you to. I don't like you like that anymore. I have Aiden," Kurt hissed, turning to his dorm room.

He stepped inside and shut the door in Blaine's face.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine murmured, turning around and heading to his own dorm. All the way there, his mind was stuc in their argument. He kept having to tell himself that he was- in fact- _not_ jealous of Kurt and Aiden.

No matter how much he said it though, it still didn't sound true.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Okay, so I've been including Nick and Jeff a lot, but that's just 'cause I love them as a couple, too! :) So... enough drama? I hope so, but if not, there's more coming up. Review, please? :) I'll love you even more! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)- So many reviews! It broke 100! I'm just glad that you guys have liked the story well enough! Thank you! :) **

**Also, I'm sorry that the last few chapters didn't have much about Powers in them. I just needed to get some stuff for the plot written out before I got back into that. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of Powers! :) **

**A lot of thanks goes to Violethillbeautiful. Penny, you're amazing and you're always so much help! :) **

**DISCLAIMER- Ugh, I hate having to write this every time! :P I'm not FOX or Ryan Murphy, so no, I do not own the characters and/or rights to the show GLEE. If I did, the show would probably suck! xD**

**Oh well...**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Realizations<strong>

It was a little over a week before Blaine even _looked _at Kurt. And whenever he did manage to catch sight of the pale boy, it seemed to be when Kurt was forced to be around him, like at Warblers practice or in one of the three classes they had together. French, Advanced Biology, and Power Control.

Even in those classes, Kurt always seemed to ask to trade seats with another student so he wasn't anywhere near Blaine.

Truthfully, it kind of hurt Blaine's feelings. Yeah, he probably deserved to be avoided and ignored, but that didn't make it feel any better.

As of now, Blaine was sitting in the lunchroom with most of the Warblers. They were all talking and joking around, and sure, Blaine laughed along, but his heart or head wasn't in it.

He was mostly focused on the table across the cafeteria, and it didn't really take much thought to know who was sitting there.

Kurt and Aiden.

They, too, were laughing and smiling, but it seemed that the smiles were reserved for the other. They seemed like they weren't meant to be seen by anyone except the two, which made Blaine feel oddly like he was spying.

But that didn't stop him from looking on at them.

At that moment, Blaine heard Nick murmur something meant only for him.

"You're doing it again, Blaine."

Blaine didn't even look at Nick. "Doing _what_ exactly?"

"You're looking at Aiden like you want to push him off of the world's tallest bridge or something. And you're looking at Kurt like you want to wrap him in your arms and never let go."

Blaine gaped at Nick. "Huh?"

"You like Kurt, don't you?" Nick asked with an accusing tone to his voice.

"Absolutely not! I just don't want him to get hurt. I don't trust Aiden."

"And what would you do if Aiden dumped Kurt?" Blaine looked around. Not a single one of the other Warblers seemed to notice their private conversation.

"Well, I'd be there for him when he cries, then I'd probably strangle Aiden in his sleep for making Kurt cry in the first place. I'd just kind of want to be the friend he'd need."

"Yeah, Blaine. I'm pretty sure that means that you care for Kurt a little more than as a friend."

"No, it doesn't!" Blaine hissed softly. "It just means that I want to be a good friend."

"Whatever, Blaine. Keep telling yourself that. In the end, you'll regret not acting upon your feelings."

Blaine lowered his head. He didn't like Kurt, did he? He hadn't liked him when Kurt had admitted his feelings, so he shouldn't like him now.

Then, something clicked. When Kurt had admitted his crush on Blaine, Blaine wasn't against the idea of dating Kurt, he was just against the idea of _dating_ in general.

Blaine looked at Nick for a split second. "Well, what would you advise that I do if I _did_ like Kurt? Like, just the slightest inkling of interest?"

"Well, if you really liked him, you wouldn't want to get in the way of his happiness. You'd do anything to keep a smile on his face, even if that means letting him be with someone else. Trust me, I know how it feels to want that for someone."

Blaine didn't miss the flicker of Nick's eyes to Jeff.

"And he probably wants his best friend back. Try making it up to him. Apologize, but don't ruin his relationship. That's just terrible and stupid."

"So, I should just apologize, become his best friend again, and sit on the sidelines and watch him fall in love with some other guy?"

Nick nodded slowly.

"Well, that sounds easier said than done."

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his way to Power Education when he heard Blaine running up behind him.<p>

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled. Kurt kind of just freaked out, turning into an unknown hallway and speeding up. It was useless, though, because Blaine still followed him.

"Blaine, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," Kurt called out, facing forward.

"I won't leave you alone until you talk to me." Kurt knew that Blaine was catching up, and he _really_ didn't want to talk to him.

He turned another corner and found a dead end in the hallway. He shut his eyes. Focusing, he kept telling himself that he was blending into the wall. He sent that vibe out to anyone around him, namely Blaine.

_I'm gone. You see me not._

The two sentences randomly ran through his mind and he murmured them as Blaine turned to corner.

Blaine stopped suddenly, looking at the dead end. He then turned in a circle, looking all over.

"Kurt, I know you're still here. I don't care if you're pretending to be invisible or whatever, I know that you can still hear me."

He stopped and sighed, as if questioning his sanity.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was being stupid when I yelled at you. I really just want my friend back. I miss being able to turn to you on a bad day and know that you'll make me smile with you outrageous humor and witty remarks. I want to be able to talk to each other and watch Disney movies together again." At this, Blaine smiled a little bit.

"Please forgive me?" He asked, still looking around for Kurt. Little did he know that Kurt was just two feet away from him.

Kurt said nothing. He just inched back towards a door. He broke into a small run and pushed through the door.

Knowing that Blaine would have noticed the slam of the door, he waited until Blaine came out of the building.

Watching as Blaine looked around, then turned and trotted the other way, Kurt relaxed. He gave up the whole 'blending in' thing and walked in the oposite direction, towards Power Education.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with Aiden this time. It was the one class that they had together. They were sitting in the midst of the large group, chatting and laughing with each other.<p>

Suddenly, Mr. Brown came in. The group silenced.

"Okay, today, we'll be doing duels," Mr. Brown called out.

Kurt looked at Aiden with a raised eyebrow.

"Duals?" He mouthed. Aiden just smiled and shrugged.

"I'll call you up, two at a time, and you'll use your powers to try to grab the tag off of your opponents back. Whoever loses is out. The winner stays up there until they get out. Simple enough?"

A few murmurs of 'That sounds too easy' sounded out.

"Oh, don't worry, it's harder than it sounds," Mr. Brown promised as he looked through his clipboard.

"Kurt Hummel and Brad Meyer-" Mr. Brown trailed off, remembering the dodgeball incident. "Uh, how about Brad Meyer and Kade Werner?"

Kurt relaxed into Aiden as the two other boys went up. Tags were stuck onto their shirts.

Brad smiled slightly. "Seriously? I have super strength- which is cool and all, don't get me wrong- but he's a Jumper. That's not fair."

"Go!" Mr. Brown yelled, completely ignoring Brad.

Kade smirked and disappeared, appearing right behind Brad, but Brad turned quickly, his arm coming in contact with Kade's chest.

The boy was sent backwards, through the air, but before he landed, he disappeared. When he came back into view, he was on his feet, rubbing his chest with a flinch.

"Damn, Brad," He laughed.

"Sorry, dude," Brad apologized before running at Kade. Kade disappeared just in time, Brad running through thin air.

Kade popped up right behind Brad, ripping off the tag quickly and jumping to Mr. Brown with a small, "Too easy."

Mr. Brown blew his whistle. "Brad, sit down. Next up against Kade is Anthony Poe."

The boy that Kurt had earlier called the Human Pretzel stood and walked towards Kade.

"Oh, Tony, this'll be fun!" Kade laughed in a friendly way.

"I agree," Anthony grinned.

"Go!" Mr. Brown called out.

Kade disappeared, jumping all the way to Anthony- er, Tony- and standing in front of him.

Tony didn't even flinch when the boy appeared. His arm stretched, as it had done during dodge-ball, and traveled around Kade, reaching for his tag.

Kade reappeared behind Tony, but Tony stretched backward, doing a backwards handstand over the other boy.

Sounds of laughter erupted from the two.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Tony won. He held Kade's tag in the air as if it was a trophy.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh along.

After a few more duels, the undefeated winner so far was a tall, lanky boy who was Telekinetic. It was easy for him, considering all he had to do was look at his opponent and use his power to pull off their tag.

He'd do that every time, beating the other person in just a few seconds. Kurt looked at the group at the edge of the miniature arena that had formed; the people who had been defeated. As of now, their group was larger than the people yet to dual anyone.

Kurt was still sitting, holding hands with Aiden.

"Next, we'll have Kurt Hummel against the undefeated, Ryan Hagans. Oh, this should be interesting!" Mr. Brown smiled as if he thought Kurt could actually beat Ryan.

Kurt sighed and looked at Aiden. Aiden offered Kurt a smile that seemed to say, "You can do it."

Kurt squeezed his hand before standing and walking up to Ryan.

When Kurt finally stood in front of him, Ryan looked him over and rolled his eyes haughtily, as if Kurt had no chance against him.

Kurt scoffed and shut his eyes, automatically, everyone's power auras showed. Kurt knew that everytime he did this, it would become easier and easier.

He focused on Ryan's red power aura and mentally pulled and picked at it. It seemed to stretch to him easily, and in no time, the thin line between their auras snapped, giving Kurt's purple aura an outline of red before it began to blend in with his.

Kurt smiled and opened his eyes just as Mr. Brown yelled, "Go!"

Ryan appeared confused and distracted, which gave Kurt a short amount of time to adjust to the new power.

When Ryan finally looked up in understanding, Kurt was already focused on the tag sticking off of the back of the other boy's shirt. He mentally plucked it off, smiling at a slightly angry Ryan.

It felt really cool using Telekinesis. It felt oddly like having an invisble third arm, stretching out to move anything he wanted. As a matter of fact, without even touching the tag, he knew that it felt waxy and thin.

"You- you stole my power! That is unfair!" Ryan growled with a slight accent that Kurt couldn't place.

Kurt used said power to move Ryan's tag right above him, just out of his reach. Ryan jumped for it and reached for it unsuccesfully.

A large amount of laughter broke out from the group of defeated boys. Kurt finally gave up and dropped the tag into Ryan's hands.

"Mr. Brown, he stole my power. It poses an unfair advantage-" Ryan started as Kurt sighed.

"Too bad. Sit down," Mr. Brown laughed slightly. "Next up to face Kurt is Aiden."

Kurt's eyes widened. He peeked up as Aiden smiled and stepped towards Kurt.

Kurt smiled back nervously. Would Aiden mind losing to his own boyfriend? Hopefully not.

"Good luck, babe," Aiden winked.

"You, too," Kurt smiled. He could just use his power of Illusion to-

"Go!" Mr. Brown yelled.

Before Kurt could even blink, he began to feel funny, as if he was disconnected from the world.

Kurt looked around, and tried to move, but he hit an invisible wall. His mind flashed back to when he and Aiden had first gotten coffee, and Aiden had shown Kurt his power.

That's when Kurt realized what had happened.

Aiden had trapped him in a force field!

Kurt shrugged. It didn't really stop him from manipulating his own powers.

Kurt shut his eyes, expecting to be met with the sight of flashing auras all around him, but instead, it was just... black. He didn't see anything, no matter how much he focused.

Maybe Aiden could- No, that was highly unlikely.

Just to test his theory out, though, Kurt looked down at his hand, trying to do a quick illusion of changing his skin color. Maybe a green or blue color. That would be fun.

But even as he stayed calm and focused, his skin stayed unchanged.

Kurt began to worry.

He couldn't even feel the feelings of the people around him; his power of Empathy was failing him, too.

Kurt finally began to see what was happening.

Aiden's force fields denied the people inside any use of their powers.

Kurt bit his lips and met gazes with Aiden, who only wore an expression of pure focus, his hands outstretched slightly. Aiden stepped forward, walking towards Kurt. He stepped around behind Kurt.

That's when Kurt felt it. The force field was shrinking rapidly, quickly stretching around Kurt like a second skin. It was wound so tightly around him that he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn to see Aiden, who was standing behind him.

It kind of annoyed him.

As quickly as it had appeared, the force field disappeared, but before Kurt could turn around, he felt his tag being ripped from his lower back.

Damn it.

Kurt turned to Aiden. "That was kind of cool. Did you know that you could do that?"

"Do what?" Aiden asked, looking at Kurt in confusion.

"When I was in that force field, I couldn't use any of my powers! It was weird."

"Really? I was wondering why you weren't stealing my powers or using them to trick me."

"Well, Aiden, I guess you found out something new about yourself," Kurt smiled.

"I guess so," Aiden smiled.

Kurt moved to sit with the other people who had been defeated. Kurt watched as Aiden did the same exact thing to everyone left.

When he ripped the tag off of the last boy, Mr. Brown stood.

"Well, I guess we have a winner!" He called out, just as the end of class was signaled.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should forgive Blaine?" Kurt asked out of the blue. Aiden was sitting on his bed, finishing up his homework from one of his classes. Kurt wasn't sure which.<p>

"Huh?" Aiden stopped jotting down his answer and looked up.

"Well, Blaine tried apologizing earlier. I kind of want to forgive him," Kurt explained.

"Why?"

"Well, we used to be great friends, and I miss hanging out with him. So, if I forgive him, then I can hang out with him again."

Kurt was expecting a positive answer from his boyfriend, but wasn't he always told to expect the unexpected?

"Am I not enough for you?" Aiden asked wih a hurt expression.

Kurt's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that I should be able to hang out with people aside from you."

"Are you trying to say that we should see other people?" Aiden growled, sitting up.

"No! I really like you, I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't be my only friend. I'm sure you want to be able to hang out with other people, and I'm definantly sure that you probably tire of me after so long," Kurt raised his voice, staring Aiden in the eyes.

"No, I don't, because unlike you, I'm grateful with what I have; you. I'm not needy, I don't need other people."

"Did you just call me needy? You know what, whatever. I don't want to fight. I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll see you later."

Kurt grabbed his phone and wallet before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned and slowly rolled off of his bed.<p>

His dorm room was currently being used as a Warbler hang-out spot.

"Too many people!" He grumbled.

Jeff laughed and jumped over him, spraying him with silly string.

"Oh, seriously, Jeff? You know how that stuff gets stuck in my hair! I hate you!" Blaine tried dodging his attack by rolling under the bed he had just fallen off of.

When it seemed that Jeff had lost interest in annoying him, Blaine scooted out.

Without a sound, he stood and ran to the door.

It like he was being forced from his own dorm room.

Maybe he could try finding Kurt again or something. Unlike everyone else in his room, Kurt was the quiet type of friend, and Blaine missed hanging out with him.

Blaine turned a few corners and went up a flight of stairs, automatically finding Kurt's dorm room.

Right before he knocked, though, he heard Aiden ground out something.

"Am I not enough for you?" Blaine put his ear to Kurt's door, listening to the two fight.

After so long, he heard Kurt say something about leaving, so he ran down the hall and pushed himself into one of the alcoves.

He watched as Kurt stormed out, and felt oddly happy. He began to follow the angry boy, but thought better of it. An angry Kurt was never a fun Kurt to be around.

Maybe he could just try apologizing later?

Blaine nodded at his own idea and began heading to his own dorm. Whether he was ready to face the crazy Warblers or not, he didn't really have anywhere else to go.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed through the halls of the dorm building.<p>

He walked around a little bit, cooling off, before entering the Lima Bean. He was still very tense, but he managed not to yell at the barista when she made him repeat his order three times.

When he finally got his coffee, he left the cozy shop. He remembered seeing a small pond somewhere around here.

Finally, he found it, and he sat under a tall tree.

He had to admit, this was relaxing. The sun was just setting, and it made the water shine brightly.

"Hey, there."

Suddenly, a boy with dirty blonde hair sat down next to him. He looked a little younger, considering he had a tiny bit of baby fat left around his face. It made him look kind of cute, though, but not in a romantic sort of way.

More like a brother or something.

"Hey." Kurt looked back at the lake.

"My name is Alex, what's yours?"

"Kurt." Kurt became silent, before finally asking the question that was bouncing around in his head.

"No offense, but why are you talking to me?" Kurt glanced at Alex.

"Well, I was walking back to my dorm from hanging out with my- er, _friend _from another school." By the way he said friend, Kurt knew that he meant boyfriend or girlfriend.

"I saw you and you looked kind of lonely, so I decided to come to talk to you!" He answered perkily. "I can leave if you want."

"No, it's fine. It's nice to have someone to talk to," Kurt admitted.

"Well, you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine," Alex smiled kindly.

For some reason, Kurt trusted him. It wasn't long before he was spilling out his worries and secrets.

And for once, Kurt felt like someone was _actaully_ listening.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Enough powers for a chapter? Review, please! I love reading what you guys think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)- Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't posted yesterday, I never had time to get on the computer because I had some serious family issues. I know you guys will understand! :)**

**Thanks, Violethillbeautiful. My gosh, it's weird calling you that. I'm so used to just calling you Penny by now! xD Anyways, thank you! Its seems that when I give the story to you, it's an ugly, unpolished disaster, and when you send it back, it's like a beautiful diamond! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OC's in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX pretty much do.**

**Well, it's late, but here's Chapter 9!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Apologize<strong>

"So, why were you sitting here all alone anyways?" Alex asked softly, looking out at the lake.

"Oh, just trying to get away from the drama," Kurt sighed, resting his head against the trunk of the tree behind him.

"You wanna tell me about it or something? I'm a great listener!" Alex grinned, laughing a little bit.

"I'm not sure if you want to waste your time listening to my problems," Kurt shrugged, picking at a blade of grass.

"Oh, it's fine. Just tell me!" Kurt then felt that he could trust Alex with anything, so he told his story.

"Well, it all kind of started out when I transferred here, of course. I found out that I had four powers, which I hated," Kurt began, but once he bagan, there was no stopping the torrent of words from coming out.

"I met Blaine, Wes, and David, and began hanging out with them. For no reason, I got a crush on Blaine and I thought that he felt the same way. He asked me about it and I admitted my feelings, but he kind of just... Blew up at me. I left and went back to my dorm, meeting Aiden. We went to get coffee, and Blaine came and interrupted, trying to apologize. I forgave him, but I guess I kind of just started hanging out with Aiden more. We became boyfriends after a while, and Blaine caught us kissing. He got mad at me again and pretty much blamed me for 'throwing myself around.' We, again, ignored each other, and I grew closer to Aiden. Eventually, Blaine tried apologizing, and I really wanted to forgive him, but I was afraid that I'd forgive him and then we'd just fight over something else. I asked Aiden if I should forgive Blaine, because I really wanted my best friend back, and this time, it was _Aiden_ who blew up at me. That's how I got here."

Kurt finished and took a large intake of breath. When he looked at Alex, he let out a chuckle.

Alex's eyes were kind of wide, and his mouth was agape.

"Damn, Kurt. You're life is like one of those dramatic soap operas that my mom likes. Except people aren't dying for no reason and there's no cheating involved."

Kurt laughed again. "Sorry, I kind of said too much too quickly."

"No! It's fine," Alex assured, then he put an expression on his face that showed that he was deep in thought.

After so long, he looked up at Kurt. "You know, I would go an apologize to Aiden. It seems like you really like him, and he sounds like he just got a tad bit jealous. It's not worth breaking up over."

Kurt began to agree, but was interrupted.

"But tell him that, even though he's your boyfriend, he doesn't have any say in who you hang out with. You don't want him getting the feeling that he has all control over you."

Kurt nodded.

"Then, you march over to Blaine's dorm and apologize. Or forgive him. Whichever. Become fiends with him again. You deserve to have more friends than your boyfriend and me."

At this, Alex grinned. Kurt easily returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much, Alex. I really owe you one." Kurt smiled.

"No problem."

"So, how about you tell me more about you? Who is this 'friend' you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh." Alex blushed. The pink color fit well with his boyish face. "She's amazing. Her name is Rosaline, except she goes by Rosy. She goes to Dalton's sister school and I am madly in love with her."

Kurt sighed happily. It was adorable how happy Alex seemed to be.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah," Alex agreed bashfully.

The sun was now missing from the sky, it's rays still peeking up. A small glow cast itself upon the two boys as they continued talking back and forth.

"Well, I'm going to go back and talk to Aiden. It was really fun talking to you. I hope I can meet Rosaline sometime. She sounds wonderful."

"Well, maybe we can go on a double date sometime!" Alex laughed.

They both said their goodbyes and Kurt stood up, walking back towards his dorm. He pulled out his phone and phone the screen alight with seven missed calls and five text messages. All from Aiden.

"Sorry, sorry, forgive me, please forgive me, sorry," Kurt read out loud. Well, weren't those creative text messages?

Kurt shook his head and sighed. He really missed McKinley.

He opened a new text message, planning to send it to Mercedes. He typed it out quickly as he walked.

**Hey, 'Cedes. We need to have a sleepover this weekend. Invite a few of the other girls? :) -Kurt**

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed.

**Of course! Can't wait to see you, Boo! ;) -Mercedes**

Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait either.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself slowing as he got closer to his dorm room. Finally, he stopped in front of the door. He walked in an was suddenly attacked by Aiden.<p>

"Ohmygod! Kurt! Please forgive me, I don't know why I snapped at you." Aiden squeezed Kurt in a hug, planting a kiss full on Kurt's lips, which Kurt couldn't help but return.

When they broke apart, Aiden began to murmur things into Kurt's ear again, asking for his forgiveness and such.

"Aiden, shush. Let me talk," Kurt mumbled, his arms gently resting on Aiden's waist. Aiden shut up quickly, listening intently. Kurt continued.

"Of course, I forgive you. Couple have fights. I have to say, though. Even though we're dating, it does not entitle you to tell me who I am allowed to be friends with. Yes, I like you, and I love being around you, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to have other friends."

Kurt looked up through his eyelashes at Aiden.

"Yes, Kurt, I completely understand that, now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt suppressed a smile as he stood on his toes, placing a short, sweet kiss onto Aiden's lips. He pulled away, a question escaping his own lips.

"So, you won't mind if I go over to Blaine's dorm now and apologize to him?" Aiden tensed up.

"I-I don't-" Aiden began. Kurt sighed.

"I thought you said you were fine with me having other friends?"

"I am! It's just- well, I don't like Blaine. He always looks at you as if he wants to eat you or something. But not in that gross, cannibalistic way. More like a lustful way."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Sorry if that made absolutely no sense," Aiden apologized.

"It's fine. But I'm going to talk to Blaine no matter what you say. I'll be back soon."

"Fine," Aiden rolled his eyes.  
>"Oh, yeah, no more cancelling on our meet the parents date" Kurt winked as Aiden visibly gulped. "You're gonna go this weekend whether you like it or not."<p>

Kurt kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Right before he shut the door, he heard Aiden call out, "I love you."

For some reason, Kurt shut the door, pretending he didn't hear anything and not saying anything back.

* * *

><p>Kurt just stared at Blaine dorm room's door. He didn't knock or anything.<p>

He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

What if Blaine didn't take his apology or suddenly hated Kurt?

Though Kurt knew it was stupid, it was the only reason he could use to explain himself as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped his phone out, scanning through his contacts. He quickly found Alex.<p>

Pressing 'talk', he put the phone to his ear. It rang three times before Alex picked up.

"Hey," Kurt murmured, slightly wondering why he was doing this.

"Hey! What's up?" Alex asked. "Is something wrong with Aiden or Blaine?"

"No. Well, kind of. I can't seem to make myself knock on his door. I'm afraid that he won't forgive me or something."

Kurt awaited the laughter, but it never came. Instead, "Do you want me to go see him with you?"

"Yes, please!" Kurt sighed in relief before telling Alex where to meet him.

"Thank you so much, Alex."

"No problem. It's what friends do!"

* * *

><p>"So, where's Blaine's dorm at?" Alex asked as he stuffed his hand into his coat pockets. It was chilly out, and the sun no longer shined to give them warmth.<p>

"This building up ahead. Not too far."

They walked in silence until they stopped in front of the door to Blaine's dorm.

"So. Are you gonna knock?" Alex laughed softly.

"No," Kurt replied.

"Come on, Kurt. He won't hate you."

"But what if-"

"No! No 'what ifs'. They just give you doubt. Now, knock or I'll do it for you!" Alex threatened with a smile.

Kurt sighed and lifted his hand to the door. He gave it three swift knocks before backing up slightly.

"Hold on!" Blaine yelled from withing the room.

Alex and Kurt waited. Finally, Blaine pulled the door open. A over-sized grin immediately graced his face when he saw Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey, Blaine. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Kurt bit his lip and intertwined his fingers.

"Of course! Come in. Sorry about the mess. My room was attacked by the Plague, better known as the Warblers."

Kurt laughed and stepped in, Alex close behind.

"Man, you weren't kidding!" Alex looked around the mess. Blazers were astray and candy wrappers were randomly placed everywhere.

Blaine laughed along, sending Kurt a curious look.

"Oh! Alex, this is Blaine. Blaine, Alex." Kurt watched as the two sent each other friendly grins.

Kurt looked around. He had never gotten over the fact that Blaine had a single dorm. It was still the size of a double, though.

Kurt pushed a blazer off of the couh before sitting down. "Did the guys all strip or something? Their blazers are everywhere!"

"No, they absolutely did not strip!" Blaine chuckled. "I'm not sure what they were all doing. I hid under my bed the whole time."

"Hey, I'll be right back. Gotta use the restroom," Alex said suddenly, leaving Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine quickly moved to it next to Kurt.

"Kurt, I want to apologize. I never should have yelled at you. You like Aiden, I shouldn't have questioned that."

Kurt smiled and turned towards Blaine.

"It's fine Blaine. I actually came here to apologize to you. I was a little too melodramatic about the whole thing. I really hope you'll forgive me. I miss hanging out with you," Kurt admitted.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug. He gasped before calming down. Blaine's arms were wound tightly around Kurt's waist, his hands grasping at his back.

Kurt smiled and pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder, his hands snaking around Blaine's neck.

Kurt felt his stomach flip a little. He wasn't sure why, but before he could investigate into it, Blaine pulled back.

"I'm glad that we're friends again, Kurt."

"M-me too," Kurt murmured.

Blaine grinned again and sat back. "Do you and Alex want to stay over and hang out? He seems awesome."

"Yeah, he is. I would be happy to! You'll have to ask him though."

At that moment, Alex walked back into the room from behind them.

"Perfect timing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Perfect timing for what?" Alex paused, looking between the two.

"Do you wanna stay over and watch a movie with us?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder at Alex.

"Well, what movie?" Alex moved to sit on a comfy looking arm chair.

"Hmm. RENT?" Blaine offered.

"Count me in!" Alex grinned.

"Cool. Do you two want to go get something to eat or drink before we start, though?"

Alex and Kurt both agreed. Of course, in the end, they decided on their favorite coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Alex had ordered first. "Could I actually get a White Chocolate Frappe? They're delicious!"<p>

The barista agreed and looked to Kurt and Blaine for their orders. Before Kurt could tell her his order, Blaine spoke up.

"Grande Non-fat Mocha and a Medium Drip, please," Blaine smiled at the girl, then triumphantly at Kurt.

She wrote down their orders and turned to make them. Then, when she went to the register, both Kurt and Alex reached for their wallets.

"No, it's okay, I got it," Blaine smiled, handing her the money and a generous tip.

"Thank you," Alex said as he began inhaling his frappe. Kurt smiled at Blaine in thanks.

The barista smiled at Blaine, too, as she handed him the receipt. Except, her smile was more flirty.

Kurt suddenly felt like rolling his eyes as he spotted a phone number jotted down on the slip of paper.

He was pleasantly surprised when Blaine didn't even look at the receipt. He just shoved it into his pocket while smiling back at Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, seeing the surprised expression on the barista's face.

She wasn't the only one with a surprised expression. Kurt caught Blaine's expression before it warped into a small, amused smile.

Kurt just pulled on Blaine's hand as they walked out the door, Alex leading the way.

Oddly enough, he had to hold himself back from turning and sticking out his tongue at the girl.

When they stepped out of the shop, Kurt took a sip from his coffee, his hand still in Blaine's.

"Kurt, you can let go now. You've made it a point to that girl that I'm gay."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee.

"What?" He asked guiltily. "That's not what I was doing! We're friends. Friends can hold hands, can't they?"

Blaine paused. "Sure. Friends can hold hands."

Kurt didn't miss the confused look that ghosted across Alex's face.

* * *

><p>They all piled into Blaine's dorm, warming up.<p>

"God! It needs to stop getting cold, damn it!" Alex rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, just wait until it start snowing," Blaine laughed.

"Winter; snowball fights will ensue!" Kurt added.

"Exactly," Blaine agreed.

Once warmed up, they all took their spots by the TV. Kurt and Blaine on the couch, Alex sitting upside down in the arm chair.

"RENT time!" Alex exclaimed.

"You know, actions like that make people question your sexuality. Oh well. Blaine, put the movie in please!"

Blaine groaned. "I don't wanna get up. Kurt, can you put in the movie?"

"Your power of telekinesis is going to waste!" Kurt sighed.

"But we're not supposed to use them outside of class!" Blaine said.

"You think that stops students from using them? A little rule?" Kurt retorted.

"Fine!" Blaine gave in, looking voer at the cabinet pull of movies. He scanned through the titles. Finally, "Ah ha!"

The cabinet door opened and out came the case for the movie. Blaine opened it and put the movie in the DVD player. Then, he pressed play.

All of this without moving a single muscle.

Kurt nodded happily. "Was that so hard?"

"No, but now I feel guilty for breaking a school rule."

Kurt groaned with slight annoyance, but mostly amusement.

They all silenced as the movie began. Kurt leaned back and relaxed, as did Blaine. Alex was still upside down, sipping away strategically at his frappe, his legs kicking back and forth at the head of the chair.

Half the time, they would hum along or sing softly under their breath.

Kurt wasn't sure, but at some point during the movie, he had leaned into Blaine. Blaine, in return, had wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt yawned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Suddenly, Kurt heard a phone buzz, and Alex hopped up.

"Oh, hey. I gotta go. I promised my girlfriend I'd 'sneak out' to see her," he laughed.

Kurt smiled at him.

"That's fine. We should do this again sometime," Kurt murmured tiredly.

Blaine hurriedly agreed before Alex left.

Kurt leaned back into Blaine, feeling the most comfortable he had ever felt.

After so long, they had switched the movie to Mulan. When they had moved around, they ended up both laying down, leaning and intertwining with each other comfortably.

"You know, I'm glad," Kurt murmured.

"Why?" Blaine asked quietly, tiredly.

"We're such good friends that we can lay with each other and watch freaking Disney movies and still be comfortable with each other. It's just kind of funny," Kurt admitted. "And I'm glad that we're friends again.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine agreed sadly. He really hated the word 'friends' by now.

* * *

><p>Aiden turned over and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Dalton's curfew had been two hours ago.<p>

Kurt had left three hours ago.

It didn't take three damn hours to _apologize_ to someone.

Aiden's mind began coming up with the worst possible scenarios of what Kurt could be doing with Blaine.

He pushed off his blanket and stood. He didn't care that he was just in boxers. He pulled open the door quietly and hurried down the hallways.

He left his dorm building, heading for Blaine's.

The chilly autumn air nipped at his skin. He regretted not getting clothes on as he rushed to the other building.

He collapsed into it, thankful for Dalton's heaters. Then, he began rushing up the stairs.

Kurt wouldn't cheat on him. Would he?

Maybe that's why Kurt refused to go further than making out...

He always said that it was because they hadn't dated long, but maybe it was actually because he was being satisfied with someone else.

Aiden continued moving, cringing internally at the thought. No matter how hard he'd tried, his mind kept filing potential reasons over why Kurt wanted to be 'friends' with Blaine, again.

Maybe that's why Kurt never told him he loved him in return...

Maybe that's why he wanted to forgive Blaine. He stopped his thoughts right there. He was being ridiculous. Kurt wouldn't cheat on him.

He hurried past doors until he found the right one.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt as he focused on the movie. Kurt was clueless, but Blaine was hugging him against himself tightly because when he did that, it actually kind of felt like they were dating. It made him feel like Kurt was his, and his only.<p>

Yeah, it was probably weird or wrong, but Blaine knew that if he did this, than he wouldn't go and blurt out his feelings to Kurt and ruin everything.

Kurt was with Aiden, and Aiden seemed to make Kurt happy, so for now, Blaine was intent on holding Kurt and basking in his scent.

Yes, it was really wrong, but it made Blaine feel right.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against Blaine, watching the movie through tired eyes. He would have to get up and go back to his dorm soon, so he could get some sleep.<p>

Before he could push himself away from Blaine, his eyes began drifting shut.

"Kurt, it'd be okay if you stayed the night here. You can just go back to your dorm in the morning to get ready for school," Blaine offered, hugging him closer.

Right about now, that sounded amazing. Kurt didn't want to get up and push himself all the way to another dorm building in the cold.

"That would be great," Kurt stifled another yawn. "I should probably text Aiden or something."

Through his yawn, Kurt missed the click of a door being carefully pushed open, but he sure didn't miss what happened next.

"What the hell?"

Kurt jumped and pushed up away from Blaine, but didn't untangle from him. His eyes widened as they met with a very angry looking Aiden standing in his boxers.

"Oh no," Kurt looked between Aiden and Blaine, already knowing what Aiden must be assuming.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Poor Kurt. Must be so confused. Aiden or Blaine, that is the question... xD Haha! Review? Pretty please? I'll really love you! Even though I already pretty much do! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)- Lots of reviews! I'm so happy! :) You guys are amazing!**

**Also, Violethillbeutiful is amazing! Penny, you've been a ton of help. I'm so glad that you've taken the time nearly every day to help me make this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy or FOX, therefore, I do not own Glee or it's major characters. I do not own the song in here, either. (Liar, Liar by NeverShoutNever) I am only the owner of the unending love I share for the song. :) And yes, I know that the song isn't really necessarily something Kurt would sing. Oh well.**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Heartbreak<strong>

"Aiden, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to seem calm, even though he was really freaking out on the inside.

"What am I doing here? How about what are _you_ doing here?" Aiden yelled a little too loudly.

Before Kurt could tell him that they had been watching a movie, Aiden continued.

"I don't understand, Kurt. I'm a good boyfriend. I don't hurt or abuse you. I don't pressure you into sex. I even ignored my discomfort about Blaine and let you become friends with him again. I was trying to make you happy. And what do you do for me in return? You cheat on me."

"Aiden, you don't understand. Kurt and I were-" Blaine began.

"I _really_ don't want to know what you were doing. Kurt, can you just tell me why I wasn't enough for you?"

Kurt felt his eyes tearing up as he looked upon Aiden's hurt expression.

"Aiden, we weren't doing _anything_ except watching a movie. Look at the TV!" Kurt exclaimed.

When Kurt turned to glance at it, he gaped. The screen was black. The movie must have ended, and the DVD player must have shut off automatically.

"Why do you have to lie to me? I'm not stupid, I know what you two were doing. And you sure weren't watching a movie."

"Aiden, you want to know what I don't understand? You say you're such an amazing boyfriend, yet you don't even trust me." Kurt stood and faced Aiden. Blaine just tried shrinking into the couch's cushions.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you, Kurt," Aiden begged, tears slowly finding there way down his face.

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to say so many things. What came from his mouth surprised Aiden. It even surprised Kurt himself.

"Because I really care about you."

Aiden clenched his jaw and looked at Kurt before his gaze traveled to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but that's not nearly enough for me to believe you."

Kurt gaped. The guy who claimed to have loved him didn't even have the courtesy to listen to the truth?

"Huh?" Kurt asked, focused entirely on Aiden.

"I think we should take a break, Kurt," Aiden murmured, his eyes still eying the floor.

"Like... Break-up?" Kurt asked, his eyes overflowing.

"No! Not a break-up. Just a break. From _this_." Aiden motioned between Kurt and himself.

Kurt knew that his resolve was crumbling quickly. He had nothing left to do but turn into the snarky bitch McKinley had seen him as.

"Sounds amazing," Kurt smirked. "I'd like that."

He actually kind of enjoyed Aiden's hurt expression this time.

"What?" Aiden looked Kurt straight in the eyes, looking for even the slightest hint of pain, remorse or rejection.

Kurt kept his eyes icy.

"You heard me. I said that it's fine with me. We can take a break, even though that's just a fancy way to say a break-up. There's not a single difference between the two."

"Oh. O-okay. So, we're broken up?" Aiden asked, hoping Kurt would give some sign that he actually cared.

"Yeah, hopefully." Kurt knew that his words were too harsh, but he didn't care.

"Well, fine." Aiden turned towards the open door, walking out as if he were confused. As if he didn't really know what had happened.

When the door clicked shut, Kurt turned to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were wide as he stood and moved to Kurt's side quickly.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" That's when Kurt fell to pieces. He shook his head as the tears flowed freely.

For the second time in his life, Blaine held Kurt as he cried.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Kurt even spoke a word.<p>

"Could I stay here tonight?" Kurt wiped his eyes.

"Of course." Blaine glanced at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning.

Kurt practically read his mind. "We should really get some sleep."

Blaine agreed softly.

"You can have my bed, Kurt. I'm fine with the couch," Blaine murmured, standing to get an extra pillow and blanket for himself.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine only offered Kurt a smile in response. He offered Kurt a pair of sweats to sleep in, but Kurt shook his head.

The countertenor moved over to Blaine's bed and pulled back to covers. He slid under them and shut his eyes.

Blaine made his make-shift bed on the couch. Thankfully, it was pretty comfortable.

He listened to Kurt's soft even breaths until they became gentle snores.

Only then did he allow himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When the alarm clock had gone off, Blaine growled and rolled over. By rolling over, he could see his own bed.<p>

He expected to see a small lump under the covers where Kurt should be, but instead, he found the covers neatly made.

Blaine bolted upright and moved to the bed. When he was assured that Kurt wasn't there, he knew that Kurt must have left earlier to get ready for school.

Blaine really hoped that Kurt would be fine today.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled the door open slowly. After making sure that Aiden was asleep, he quietly stepped in. Hurrying around the room silently, he grabbed his messenger bag, his uniform, and a few things for a shower.<p>

Frankly, wearing yesterday's clothes to bed made him feel disgusting. He wasn't quite sure why he had denied Blaine's offer of pajamas.

Kurt was broken from thought when Aiden stirred.

Kurt paused, waiting for his roommate to just turn over.

Finally, Aiden just yawned and fell back asleep.

Kurt rushed from the room. He laughed softly when he _accidentally_ unplugged the alarm clock with his foot.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just finishing up his shower when he heard his dorm room door open.<p>

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt call out timidly.

"Hold on!" He replied, pulling on his uniform. He stepped out and found Kurt standing there awkwardly, still in yesterday's clothes.

"Could I possibly borrow your shower?" Kurt bit his lip nervously. "I was going to take one in my dorm, but it might of woken up Aiden. I really don't want to deal with him right now."

Blaine continued to rub a towel over his hair. "Sure! That' fine."

Kurt nodded and thanked him, moving to the bathroom. He shut the door and Blaine heard the shower start.

Blaine sat in front of his mirror and tried to untangled some of his hair. He listened as Kurt sang softly, the unfamiliar words echoing through the bathroom.

**You got it all down, got it all down, down to a science  
>Breaking hearts, is what you do for fun, little one<br>But see I wrote it all down, wrote it all down into a song  
>I'll break you're heart in just three minutes now<br>Look who won**

Blaine threw his brush down, giving up. Instead, he listened to Kurt sing. He didn't recognize it, but it was pretty fast-paced. It sounded amazing, too.

**Yeah I'm moving on but that's the way it goes  
>When you break my heart, everybody knows<br>Don't pull that shit again**

For some stupid reason, Blaine was surprised when Kurt used a minor curse word. He ignored it and continued to listen. Kurt's voice was amazing.

**For me now, but I'm building up  
>I can see that I've had enough, of you<br>I'm finally through**

Blaine listened in awe when Kurt voice rose to reach the slightly higher notes.

**And all I see in you  
>Is another mistake right over my shoulder<br>Now I see, who you are  
>All I saw in you, was a boy just lookin' for love<br>And now all I need, is an apology  
>But damn, that's too much!<strong>

Kurt's voice became softer, but Blaine wanted to hear the rest of the song. He stood and stepped towards the door. He still couldn't hear, though the shower was now off.

He moved closer, putting his ear to the door. Now he could hear Kurt's voice.

**Everybody's talking about how  
>You're not the boy, that you say you are<br>With that deceiving little smile  
>And your black hole of denial<br>I'm, not the least bit surprised  
>That your whole wide world<br>Is crashing down, right before my eyes**

Blaine sighed. Kurt really deserved to be heard more in the Warblers. Setting his voice invisible in the background was a waste of pure talent.

**And all I see in you  
>Is another mistake right over my shoulder<br>Now, I see who you are  
>All I saw in you, was a boy just lookin' for love<br>And now all I need is an apology**

Blaine leaned against the door even more as he tried to listen to Kurt's voice when it became softer.

**And all I see in you  
>Is another mistake right over my shoulder<br>Now, I see who you are  
>All I saw in you, was a girl just lookin for love<br>And now all I need is an apology  
>Is that too much?<strong>

Blaine didn't realize that it was the end of that song. He only thought that Kurt's voice was getting softer, so he pressed against the door even more, straining to hear the rest of the song.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Blaine fell onto the floor. He looked up to find Kurt glaring down at him, dressed in his uniform.

"What were you doing, Blaine?" Kurt put a hand on one hip.

"I was listening to you sing," Blaine admitted, his face heating up.

"Oh." It was Kurt's turn to blush.

"Kurt, you seriously need to get more attention during Warbler practice."

"No, thank you!" Kurt laughed, moving to his bag and grabbing a case of hair gel. He moved to mirror that Blaine had been sitting at.

"What's wrong with normal hair gel?" Blaine asked, looking at the fancy jar.

"This keeps your hair soft. Normal hair gel makes your hair feel like plastic. You should know." Kurt smirked and winked to emphasize his point.

"Oh." Blaine chuckled. He eyed Kurt, knowing that he was still hurting.

When they were both ready, they left the dorm room. They headed down to breakfast, talking happily, though Blaine could see sadness in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked to Powers Education a few periods later, dreading it. Aiden was in that class.<p>

He stepped in, not seeing Aiden, but he spotted Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff!" Kurt smiled at the blonde boy.

"Hey, Kurt. Where's Aiden?" Kurt's face went from smiling to frowning in a second.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm his babysitter or something!" Kurt ground out, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Okay?" Jeff looked at Kurt oddly.

Mr. Brown set down his clipboard and announced that today they'd work on Power Control.

"We'll see how you react with your powers under the influence of certain feelings. Emotions effect your actions, so I want to see how you use you powers. Who here is an empath?"

Kurt held up his hand along with two other boys.

"Kurt, come on down. I need you to help me with-"

"I'm here!"

Everyone turned to the shout. The door had been thrown open and a disheveled Aiden stood there.

"You're late. Take a seat," Mr. Brown growled before turning back to Kurt.

"Anyways, I'll call up students one at a time, and I'll give you an emotion. Your job is to make them feel that emotion. Usually, empaths actually can find out something about the person that can cause that emotion. Okay?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, trying not to look at Aiden. The last thing he needed was to start crying in font of a whole class.

"First, we'll have Max Stieben. Come on up."

A taller boy with short, blonde hair stood up. He greeted both Kurt and Mr. Brown.

"So, the point is to not let your emotions get the best of you. Keep your powers in your control. Kurt, make him angry."

Kurt looked Max in the eyes and practically entered the other boy's mind. Then, he just started sending him angry vibes, and imagining anything that could resemble rage.

Kurt remembered one of the last times he had been angry. It had been at McKinley. He was talking with Mercedes, happy about the jacket he had just bought the day before. Of course, he had needed to save up his money for a very, very long time.

When the two divas had turned around, Karofsky and Azimio had welcomed them with Cherry Slushies.

He had been furious.

So Kurt focused on that occurrence and sent the feeling to Max, making him feel the anger that he had, though not over the same reason.

When Kurt really looked at Max, he realized that the boy's teeth were clenched and his fists were tightly shut.

Kurt watched as the boy's face turned pink, as if he was holding in his outburst. Kurt knew that his resolve wouldn't last much longer, and was proven correct when the boy opened his mouth.

When Max's lips parted, a loud scream came from within him. Kurt covered his ears and watched as everyone else did the same.

A pain seared through his skull as the boy screamed louder. Kurt saw Mr. Brown trying to stop him, but the other boy was angry. He wouldn't stop.

Kurt looked him in the eyes again and mentally sucked all the anger out. Once he did, the screaming subsided.

Everyone uncovered their ears. Max looked guilty now.

"Well, you can't really control your power when you're angry. You did a good job trying, though."

Max went to sit down, and Mr. Brown called up another boy.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and nine boys later, Mr. Brown called up Blake, the other Empath.<p>

"Okay, Kurt, your turn."

Kurt sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay, Blake, make him angry."

Kurt met eyes with Blake, and then, for no reason, thought about Aiden.

His mind went back to last night.

He hadn't trusted him, and had accused Kurt of cheating on him. What had made him think that Kurt was capable of such cruelty? Did he know him at all?

Kurt looked up and spotted Aiden. Unlike everyone else, Aiden was acting uninterested, his gaze fixed on his phone.

What? Was he not _interesting_ enough?

Kurt knew that he would lose control of his powers, and really, he didn't want to do anything about it. He wanted everyone to see how strong he could be.

Soon enough, he found himself focusing on Jeff.

He was in love with Jeff's power, and it seemed to suit his feelings right now.

By now, he could steal a person's power by _looking_ at them.

Finally, when he felt the extra power, he focused on another boy. One with Telekinesis.

He then proceeded to steal that boy's power.

"You know, Kurt, you're doing pretty good. Only two more minutes."

If only Mr. Brown knew what Kurt wanted to do.

Kurt turned to face Aiden again. He reached out mentally, using the Telekinesis to throw Aiden's phone into the air. As if flew up, he balled up his anger and shot it out of his hand. It took form as a bright, blue flame.

Kurt watched Aiden's phone as the flames surrounded it. It crackled a few times before falling to the floor, burnt past repair.

Do I have your attention _now_?

Kurt asked the question in his head.

Kurt looked at Aiden, ready to bask in the happiness of seeing his hurt and anger.

Instead, he was met by a pair of eyes, glaring straight back at him.

That's when it hit Kurt what exactly he had done, and he realized that it was uncalled for.

"I'm so sorry," he mouthed to Aiden before running out of the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" A voice rung through the narrow hallway as Kurt continued to print. Kurt came to a halt and reeled around, ready for Aiden to yell at him. To his own surprise, Aiden was looking at him with apologetic puppy-dog eyes. Aiden dropped his gaze towards the ground and muttered something unintelligible. Kurt was beyond both annoyed and nervous at the moment, "What was that?"<p>

Aiden's lip trembled as he looked up at Kurt, "I-I'm sorry." Kurt was pretty sure that he had dropped dead and had gone to wherever it is that dead people went.

"I'm sorry, _what_? What you apologizing for?"

Aiden looked at Kurt disbelievingly. "For accusing you of cheating. I know that you wouldn't do that to me. I was just scared that you wanted Blaine, and I was stupid. I love you, Kurt. I _love_ you! Not having you with me has been hell... I just... I can't live without you, Kurt." Aiden's voice cracked as he glanced down at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt reached his hand out towards Aiden's face and caressed his cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. As Aiden's shoulder begun to shake, Kurt pulled him into an embrace, soothing him with sweet words. Kurt gave Aiden a passionate kiss, whispering, "I'm falling in love with you, Aiden... Just know that."

Aiden's eyes brimmed with tears as he smiled, but then widened in panic. "I-I've got to do something, Kurt. I'll be right back, I promise."

Aiden sprinted across the hall, as Kurt was left stunned, yet happy.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned to class with a silly smile on his face, as he continued to second-last period gleefully. He and Blaine had exchanged notes throughout the whole lesson, Kurt explaining in great detail what happened. When he looked back up at Blaine, Blaine was frowning. Kurt touched his shoulder and asked him what was wrong, to which Blaine shook his head and said he was just feeling light stomach cramps.<p>

Kurt glanced at him worriedly, before starting up idle chat about Vogue and it's pattern in desired cover girls.

Blaine grinned as the bell rung, and took Kurt's hand in a friendly manner, yet sending shivers down both of their spines.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they walked down the hallway towards Kurt's dorm.

"I'm pretty sure that Mr. Ritchie takes enjoyment in seeing us all drown in homework," Kurt laughed.

"Agreed!" Blaine laughed.

They stopped in front of Kurt's dorm and talked some more, but Blaine knew that Kurt was stalling.

"Kurt, why aren't you going into your dorm?"

"Aiden has a free period at the end of his schedule. He's probably here. I don't want to face him yet. Sure, we're dating again, but, like, what if he regrets it or hates me now for burning his phone to a crisp?"

"Kurt, you're being silly. If he hated you, you guys wouldn't be together. Just go in there, get your English book, then we can go back to my dorm."

"Fine!" Kurt grabbed for the handle and pushed the door open, Blaine right next to him.

Blaine saw the scene before them first, Kurt only catching his surprised, yet mortified expression.

No matter how fast Blaine tried to get Kurt to look away, Kurt turned too quickly.

His eyes widened and teared up as his mouth fell open.

He took in the sight slowly, realizing that- yes, that was Aiden who was half-naked on the bed, gawking back at him, and that there was, in fact, another boy peeking out from behind him who seemed to be missing most of his clothes. Aiden gathered up the bed sheets in a flurry to cover his chest, and his eyes turned sympathetic and pleading as he started, "Kurt..."

He heard Blaine say something cruel to Aiden, but he didn't really listen. He just turned and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Were you expecting that? I don't think so! :) Anyways, I want to thank anyone who has been taking time to review. Reviews are amazing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)- Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I love it when people take the time to tell me what they think, because it really helps me out. :)**

**Lots of thanks goes to Penny (Violethillbeautiful). She's pretty much a second author for this story! xD She's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Here's Chapter 11!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Emotions<strong>

"How could you do this to him? You finally had his heart, and you tore it to pieces," Blaine spat out at Aiden. "You don't deserve him."

Blaine turned to leave with Kurt, and he made a show to grab the boy's hand, but Kurt's fingers slipped right through. Before Blaine realized what had happened, he saw Kurt sprinting down the hallway, away from them.

Blaine sighed before turning a burning glare onto the two in the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to actually be a good friend and be there for him, unlike you."

Blaine turned and ran in the direction that Kurt had fled.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped furiously at his eyes. He thought that Aiden had loved him. But apparently not, for he had ignored his love for Kurt to mess around with another boy.<p>

The countertenor gasped for a full breath as he slowed down. He pushed himself into one of the darker parts of the hallway's alcove and began crying. He tried to stay quiet, but apparently, he was just loud enough to be heard.

"Kurt?" A voice asked gently. It was quickly recognized as Blaine.

Kurt stood and pushed himself into Blaine's arms. He just needed to know that someone actually cared for him, and that someone would be there for him.

"Blaine, why do you think he did it? What did I do wrong?" Kurt asked, his face buried into Blaine's shoulder.

Suddenly, he felt Blaine tense up. Then, he was being pushed away and being held at arms-length. Blaine looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you even dare blame yourself, Kurt. You're amazing, and you did nothing wrong. It was all because of Aiden's stupidity and selfishness. He had perfection, but still wasn't satisfied, so he went out and tried to make himself happy. He didn't even take your feelings into consideration."

Kurt sobbed and crumbled back into Blaine's arms. "But- but, I need Aiden. I really care about him!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, you're fine without that idiot. You don't need him. You have me."

Neither boy really realized what he had said. Kurt just kept crying, and Blaine kept trying to comfort him.

They stayed in the hidden alcove for the next hour, holding each other as if the other person was the only thing they had left.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we should go to my dorm. You can stay the night again if you want. I don't think that you want to sleep in the same room as Aiden tonight."<p>

Blaine lifted Kurt up, looking into his red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you, Blaine. You're such an amazing person."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him along towards him dorm.

Once there, Kurt fell onto the bed, tears once again springing to his eyes.

"Blaine, what if it is my fault? Do you think I just wasn't enough for him? Maybe I should've slept with him, then he wouldn't have cheated on me." Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. "Don't you think?"

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt, setting his face by his neck. "Don't say that, Kurt. You're great. Like I said earlier, he was just too stupid to see that. And if you weren't comfortable with having sex with him, you shouldn't have. You were smart not to."

He wrapped Kurt in another hug.

"Blaine, don't try lying, I've never been enough for anyone. Every time I try to be the other person's Mr. Right, I cause everything to go wrong! I mean, look at Finn and Sam: I tried to be what they wanted but they always wanted someone else. And now Aiden!"

"Kurt, Aiden doesn't deserve you. He was an idiot to let you go." Blaine murmured similar things into Kurt's ear, rocking him gently. Blaine looked down at the boy in his arms and found him breathing softly, asleep.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine assured himself that the other boy was asleep before placing a soft kiss on his nose, something he never would have done had Kurt been awake. Kurt sighed contently at the touch and an angelic smile overcame his face, causing Blaine to just stare at him before remembering what he was going to do.

Then, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and found the recently added number. Pressing the talk button, he waited. Finally, a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Blaine. I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat cross-legged on his bed as Kurt slept, occasional whimpers leaving the other boy's mouth. Finally, a soft knock sounded on his door.<p>

The curly-haired boy hopped up and pulled it open.

"Hey Alex. Thanks for coming."

Alex trudged in, obviously still half asleep. "Man, this better be good. You woke me up from my much-needed sleep."

Before Blaine answered, he glanced at the clock on his dresser. "Uh, it's only seven. The sun isn't even down yet."

"So what? Any time is a good time for a nap." Alex grinned. "So, what do you need."

"It's not too big of a favor. I just need you to stay here with Kurt."

Alex peeked over Blaine's head and spotted Kurt lying in a heap on Blaine's bed. "Why? You won't let him leave?"

Blaine sighed and explained. "I'm afraid that he'll wake up while I'm gone and he'll be crying or angry or something."

Alex sent him an extremely confused expression, so Blaine explained further. "We walked in on Aiden and some other guy in Kurt and Aiden's dorm."

Alex visibly cringed. "He must've taken that terribly."

"Yeah, he did. He's blaming himself. But anyways, will you stay here? I want to go talk to Aiden."

Alex nodded, but stopped Blaine before he left. "Hey, Blaine? No fighting Aiden. He's got about a foot of height on you, and no offense, but I'm pretty sure he'd kick your ass."

Blaine just rolled his eyes before leaving.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked everywhere. Kurt's dorm, the cafeteria, and most of the major hallways. He finally found Aiden sitting in one of the rooms that Dalton had set up for the student's enjoyment.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, not caring about the odd expressions he received from other students.

Aiden looked up fro his book with a surprised look on his face as Blaine stopped right in front of him. "Huh?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" Blaine spat. "You played Kurt like a violin. He was falling for you, and you knew it, yet you decided to turn around and screw around with some random guy. I should have known that you were just some-" Blaine paused, looking for the right word. "-Some floozy!"

"Blaine, can we talk about this somewhere more _private_?" Aiden looked around at the disgusted looks he was receiving.

"Oh, are you worried about your perfect reputation going to waste? So what? It's not like I care."

"Blaine, why are you doing this?" Aiden growled at Blaine, obviously getting angry. They were now both standing. Alex had been right; Blaine had to crane his neck slightly to look Aiden in the eyes.

"I'm doing this because you broke Kurt. He cried for nearly two hours straight, and the only reason he stopped crying was because he fell asleep. I mean, come on. How would you have felt if you walked in on Kurt nearly naked with another guy? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be too happy either."

"Look, I know I hurt Kurt, and that's why I'm going to apologize to him." Aiden glared at Blaine, now ignoring the people around him.

"Good. You'll apologize to him and then stay the hell out of his life. He doesn't need you."

"Oh, I don't think so," Aiden grinned disgustingly. "I love Kurt, and he's head over heels for me. I'm going to apologize and then he'll forgive me and come back to me."

Blaine gaped. "You really think that Kurt will forgive you after what you've put him through?"

"Yes, actually. I'm almost certain that he'll forgive me. You see, I've got Kurt wrapped around my finger. If I play my cards right and say the words he wants to hear, then he'll eventually forgive me. And I won't mess up, this time around. What I did was a mistake and I was trying to call it off with Trevor, before he jumped me."  
>Blaine did a double-take and looked at him disbelievingly, "Oh yes, and <em>Trevor<em> managed to somehow rip all of your clothes off against your will?"  
>"Kurt will believe what I tell him. He's naive and he loves me."<p>

Blaine began fuming, and when he got angry, he never really thought over what words spewed from his mouth.

"Has he ever _said _that he loved you?" Silence overcame Aiden, "Too bad Kurt doesn't really care about you. You know, he only ever dated you to get over me."

Blaine was expecting Aiden to fight back with words, not fists, but he was proven wrong as Aiden's knuckles swiftly came in contact with his face. Blaine stumbled backwards, grabbing at his face, cradling it.

He looked up to see Aiden advancing towards him, and the other boy didn't stop moving until he was inches away from Blaine.

"Kurt loves me, I love him. That means that there's nowhere for you in the picture, so get lost. I'll always be the one to love Kurt. Not you."

Blaine didn't really mean to, but at that moment, he lost it.

His anger bubbled up, rising until it was all in his chest. He bit down on his tongue in frustration and clenched his hands.

Without focusing too much, Blaine mentally released all of the fury that had built up. He sent it Aiden's way, and the boy was sent flying through the air. He crashed into the wall before falling to the ground.

Blaine ignored the surprised gasps from everyone around him and stalked towards Aiden, who was sitting on the ground, blood trickling from a scrape on the back of his head.

"That's where you're wrong," Blaine murmured, glaring down at Aiden. "I'll always love Kurt more than you ever could."

With that, he turned and walked calmly from the room.

* * *

><p>Just as Blaine reached his dorm room, the pain began setting in. Gripping his head, he pushed the door open.<p>

"Dude, what did I tell you about trying to take on Aiden in a fight? Damn, that's going to be one hell of a shiner," Alex hissed, sitting in the arm chair.

"It wasn't really a fight. He hit me once, I threw him into a wall, and then I left. Nothing much." Blaine reached into his dresser, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol. He swallowed two of them along with a sip of water.

"So, has Kurt waken up yet?" Blaine rubbed his face as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Nope. He just kind of started whimpering a little bit right before you came back." Alex peeked at Kurt sympathetically. Suddenly, he looked back at Blaine, as if just realizing something.

"Wait! You threw Aiden into a wall? How?" Alex sat up straighter, listening intently.

"Nothing special. I just used the whole Telekinesis thing."

"Oh, cool!" Alex smiled but then frowned, listening as Kurt whimpered softly again. "Gah, he's so sad. I wish there was something we could do to make him happier. I'm pretty sure our free day tomorrow might help."

Blaine looked at Alex, grinning. "I know what we're going to do to raise Kurt's spirits. Sure, it may make us feel kind of like crap, but as long as Kurt's happy, then it's fine."

Alex smirked. "Well, what are your plans?"

"Tomorrow, you and I will take Kurt shopping."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after agreeing to Blaine's plans, Alex left. Blaine decided to get ready for bed, but was interrupted when Kurt started mumbling incoherent words. Blaine moved to his side and looked at him as the pale boy stretched.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine put a hand comfortably on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm fi- Holy crap!" Kurt woke up suddenly, moving away from Blaine.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine looked at Kurt with worry.

"Your- your eye! It's- It's _black_!" Kurt pointed towards Blaine's face.

"Why, thank you!" Blaine laughed. He had yet to see his black eye. Luckily, his eye wasn't swelling or anything.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Don't get angry at me, but-" Blaine began, his face heating up.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Blaine Anderson, what did you do?" He hissed.

"I kind of went to talk to Aiden," Blaine admitted.

Kurt tensed up and bit his lip before changing the subject.

"Have you put anything on your eye yet?" He stood and moved to his messenger bag.

"No, why?" Blaine eyed Kurt as the other boy made a small _tsk tsk _sound.

"Ah, here it is. Kurt pulled out a small vile and stood up. He dragged Blaine to the mirror and Blaine groaned. His right eye was covered with a bruise, the color of it a blackish blue.

Kurt pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed the liquid from the unmarked vile onto it.

"What is that?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's wrist before he stuck the cotton ball to his face.

"It's lavender oil. It works quite well with the appearance of the bruise. Arnica tends to help, too." Kurt smacked Blaine's hand away and dabbed at Blaine's bruised eye. "If you put this on your bruise every now and then, it should be gone in no time!"

"How do you know all of this?" Blaine asked, afraid of the answer.

"Experience," Kurt replied quickly. "Lots and lots of experience."

* * *

><p>From there, the two moved to the couch.<p>

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Blaine asked, smiling when Kurt nodded.

"How about _Chicago_?" Blaine offered, picking up the DVD.

"Yes!" Kurt grinned. Blaine returned the gesture, but questioned Kurt's actions in his head.

Why was he acting so cheery?

Blaine put in the DVD and sat back onto the couch.

When Kurt wasn't looking, he whipped out his phone. Again, he found Alex's number.

**Kurt's acting weird. -Blaine**

Blaine looked away from the movie as his phone vibrated.

**What do you mean? -Alex**

**He's acting really happy. He's not even crying or frowning at all. It's odd. -Blaine**

**Maybe he's in denial or something? -Alex**

**Maybe. -Blaine**

Blaine slid his phone into his pocket as Kurt leaned against him and yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. You can have the bed this time. I feel bad for taking your bed, Blaine," Kurt frowned,

"No! It's fine. Do you want some pajamas?" Blaine stood and shut off the movie.

"Sure."

They both got ready for bed quickly.

Kurt took his spot on Blaine's bed and Blaine made his bed on the couch.

Yet again, it wasn't long until Blaine heard Kurt snore softly.

Really, he hated the couch. Of course, it was comfortable, but he knew he'd sleep way better on his bed.

After thirty minutes of attempting to fall asleep, the curly-haired boy gave up.

Blaine sighed and moved over to his bed. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't mind as he slid onto the bed. Of course, being the gentleman that he is, Blaine stayed above the covers; whereas, Kurt was under them.

The separation of blankets didn't stop Kurt from clinging to Blaine in his sleep, though. Blaine knew it was wrong to enjoy the closeness, but he did.

He lay there, thinking about what Aiden had said as Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder. His heart cracked slowly as he realized that what Aiden had said had been the truth. Kurt would never be Blaine's.

Blaine turned, facing Kurt as he smiled in realization. Just because Kurt would never be Blaine's, didn't mean Blaine couldn't try to stop Kurt from being Aiden's.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine woke up still tangled with Kurt, except now, there was no barrier of blankets. He pulled back and realized that Kurt was now laying on top of the covers. He must have gotten up and then come back. Blaine kissed his forehead and stared wide-eyed in terror as Kurt grunted in his sleep and curled towards Blaine.<p>

Blaine pulled away reluctantly as he grabbed his phone. A text was already flashing on the screen.

**When are we going to meet up? -Alex**

Blaine suppressed a yawn and replied.

**Meet us in the coffee shop at 9. -Blaine**

Blaine waited for Alex's reply.

**M'kay! See ya then! -Alex**

Blaine put his phone down and looked at the time. 8:15. He had 45 minutes to get Kurt up and persuade him to go get coffee. Easy enough.

Turns out, Blaine was wrong.

When he first shook Kurt to jostle him from sleep, he was met by swift shove to the shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Kurt grumbled, hiding his head under his pillow.

"Come on, Kurt, we have to get up." Blaine tried to lift Kurt up again, but was offered only a kick in return.

"I don't wanna get up!" Kurt whined. "I'm fine with just staying in bed all day."

"Come on, Kurt. We can go get some coffee?"

"I hate you. I don't wanna get coffee with you!" Kurt murmured. Blaine laughed.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Finally, about an hour later, Blaine pulled Kurt into the coffee shop.<p>

"You're late!" Alex laughed, three coffees on the table in front of him.

The two boys sat and grabbed for the coffees.

"Thanks," Blaine murmured. Kurt said nothing.

"So, should we tell him now? Or keep it a surprise until we get there?" Alex asked Blaine, motioning to a curious-looking Kurt.

"We can tell him!" Blaine grinned.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, sounding aggravated.

"We're taking you shopping today!" Blaine smiled, waiting for Kurt to get excited.

Instead, Kurt just dropped his head to the table and murmured something that sounded similar to, "I'm going to slaughter you both."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Alex were about to give up. They had already spent three hours in the mall, and Kurt hadn't bought a single thing. As of now, they were at the food court. Blaine and Alex were both munching on hamburgers and french fries. Kurt, though, was just picking at a small salad.<p>

"Come on, Kurt," Alex begged. "WE set this whole thing up to make you happy, but you haven't smiled a single time!"

Kurt looked up and glanced between Blaine and Alex. They really seemed like they were trying, but Kurt just felt as if he didn't want to do anything. Not even shop.

"I-I just don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something," Kurt lied, and the lie was obvious.

"Well, we have one more store to go to." Alex stood up and threw away the remains of his food, and Blaine and Kurt did the same.

* * *

><p>Kurt followed the two other boys hopelessly. There was no way that they would let him just sit down while they walked around. Kurt passed a display of scarves and stopped quickly, spotting one that Mercedes would love. He was going to see her this weekend, and might as well get her something for leaving her out of his life recently.<p>

Kurt eyed the scarf and ran the cloth through his fingers. Now, he knew he just had to buy it. Blaine and Alex were a little ways away, looking through a rack of jeans. Blaine approached him and mumbled softly, "Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

><p>As Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and dragged him to an empty changing stall, he reeled around to face him, "Kurt, please, stop blaming yourself. I can see it in your eyes. I care about you." Telling Kurt that he loved him would've been too much for Kurt to handle at the present moment.<p>

A smile graced Kurt's lips as he stared at Blaine adoringly. Kurt's smile wiped off his face slowly as everything hit him like a pile of bricks. Blaine touching his hand, Blaine smiling softly at him, Blaine cuddling up to him on the sofa. He still had feelings for Blaine.

Feelings that would never be reciprocated.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine through his eyelashes to find Blaine shaking his shoulders gently, "Kurt? You in there?" Kurt smiled his first genuine smile in days. Even though he could never be with Blaine, he could still enjoy his company. As Blaine's hand drifted lower to fit into the palm of Kurt's, Kurt grinned ear-to-ear. Blaine suddenly stopped and faced Kurt. He stared at Kurt's glasz eyes and his perfect, elfin face and grabbed him into a huge bear hug.

He whispered into Kurt's ear, "No matter what, I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt pulled back and looked into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Alex ripped open the curtain, "Buying anything?" Kurt smiled and nodded. Alex grinned in triumph and pulled him over to the register.

As they headed back to Dalton, they approached the common room doors. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, which he gladly returned, before Blaine pecked him on the cheek. Both boys blushed and Blaine pecked him on the other cheek, "Like the French..." He explained, hiding the fact that he just wanted to kiss the other boy.

Blaine became even more scarlet as Kurt continued studying his face with a raised eyebrow, "Well... I think Wes and David want me to help them with their Algebra, now."

Kurt scrunched up his nose, "Really. In a school like this, why do they even bother making us do math?" Blaine shrugged

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun around, spotting the source of the voice. He found himself face to face with the one person he would have given anything not to see today.

Aiden.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Review? Please? I promise some more Blaine-Kurt-Aiden drama will occur soon. Poor Kurt... :( Do you think he'll be stupid enough to forgive Aiden?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)- I'm sooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I had another family emergency. My dad's girlfriend had her baby a little early, so my step-dad, mom, and I went to see them. Fortunately, the baby- Cameron Drew Potter- is completely fine, so we came back. Now, I can get on my computer again! :) (I feel sorry for him, like me, he's probably going to have to deal with a lot of jokes about having the last name Potter)**

**Thanks so much for being patient, and thanks for all the reviews lately! Almost to 200! Also, thanks a ton to Penny (Violethillbeautiful). You've been so much help in making this story good! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 12.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Regret<strong>

Kurt just froze and stared at Aiden, the boy who had stolen his heart. Then, ripped it to shreds. He wasn't sure if he should run away or talk to the other boy.

Right about now, he was opting for the first choice. Before he could run, though, Blaine-who had earlier been standing behind him- reached for his hand, squeezing it for a split second. Then, he let it drop and moved to stand between Aiden and Kurt.

"What are you doing here, Aiden?" Blaine hissed. Kurt knew that Blaine was just acting tough for him.

"You should know why I'm here, Blaine." Aiden smirked and pushed past the shorter boy, moving towards Kurt. "Kurt, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw, but you should know that it's not my fault."

He pleaded with his eyes, begging Kurt to listen.

Kurt scoffed at the taller boy. "Oh really? Then whose fault is it, then?" Kurt rolled his eyes and let the hip the his hand was currently resting on jut out a little bit.

"It was Trevor's fault. You see, he did a terrible thing. He-"

"Come on, Kurt?" Blaine interrupted easily. "You're really going to listen to Aiden's lies?"

Truthfully, Kurt wanted to hear what Aiden had to say. Sure, he might have known that it would most likely be completely and utterly stupid, but he wanted to listen as Aiden attempted to explain his huge mistake.

"Please, Kurt. Hear me out!" Aiden cried out as Blaine tugged on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who looked back as if to say, "Don't do what I think you're about to do!"

Kurt shrugged off Blaine's hand and turned towards him. "Blaine-"

Blaine's face fell and he shook his head slowly, disbelievingly.

"Go back to your dorm. I'll be there later. I promise."

"Kurt, how can you stand here and trust that- that- monster?" Blaine tossed a glare towards Aiden.

"Oh, come on. And you're any better? Last time I heard, throwing people into walls wasn't very kind either! You're lucky I didn't turn you into the principal." Aiden crossed his arms and returned a hateful gaze to Blaine.

Kurt hesitated in joining their conversation. He had known that Aiden had hit Blaine, but he hadn't known that Blaine had fought back.

"Oh, yes, and punching another student is just as nice! And I don't care if I get expelled! You were saying quite cruel things. Like-"

Kurt sighed and cut in. "Both of you, shut up! Blaine, please, just go back to your dorm. I need to talk to Aiden."

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt threw him a death glare, which quickly shut him up.

The short, curly-haired boy shuffled out of the room, and when Kurt was assured that he was gone, he spun back around to look at Aiden.

"What do you want?" He spat. Aiden cringed and bit his lip.

"Kurt, I want to apologize. Like I said, what you walked in on- that wasn't my fault."

"So, whose was it, then?" Kurt crossed his arms and waited.

"Well, when we broke up, I used Trevor to try and get over you. It didn't work. Then, when we got back together, I went to go end it with Trevor. He kept insisting that I was actually in love with him, not you, and then he tried practically to molest me. He wouldn't stop kissing me and ripping off my clothes."

Kurt just gaped. That couldn't be true, could it? How would Trevor overpower Aiden? He was, like, half his size.

As if reading Kurt's thoughts, Aiden answered. "You see, Trevor was way stronger than me, Kurt. He has super-strength, so there's nothing I could have done to stop him."

Kurt slumped slightly, his resolve quickly dissolving.

"S-so what?" Kurt got out.

"I was wondering if you'd be gracious enough to forgive me, Kurt. I've been living in my own, personal Hell when I'm not with you. I miss you so much. I love you, and I want to be able to kiss you and hold you and hug you. I want to be able to point to you in the hallways and proudly say, 'That's my boyfriend!'"

Kurt's mouth dropped slightly. Aiden couldn't be serious.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, eyes still widened.

"Kurt, please forgive me. I promise that you won't regret it. All I want is one more chance. Then, after that, if you want to dump me, then fine. Just please. One more chance? Be my boyfriend?"

Kurt bit his lip, doubting the idea. "I don't know-"

"Please?" Aiden jutted his bottom lip out and let it quake a tiny bit. His eyes were wide, pleading as tears formed, making them shine more.

Damn that puppy-dog face of his.

Kurt pondered Aiden's proposition.

Did he really want to be alone? Did he really not want to have anyone to kiss or rely on? Or anyone to go to Dalton's only dance with? Did he want to be alone?

Kurt knew the answer.

No, he didn't want to be alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed someone to be there for him.

"Well, I guess that it's be okay-" Kurt began cautiously, still not sure.

"Oh! Thank you, Kurt! Thank you so much! I love you, and you won't regret forgiving me." Kurt just faked a smile and kiss Aiden back.

* * *

><p>It had only been an hour and Kurt was already kind of regretting it. For the past sixty minutes, Aiden had practically been glued to him, asking him if he needed anything every five seconds.<p>

It was really getting on Kurt's last nerves.

Kurt sighed in relief as Aiden just passed by the alcove, calling out his name.

As Aiden turned into another dormitory hallway, Kurt rushed out, running to a certain dorm.  
>Alex's dorm.<p>

When he got there, he knocked, hearing a muffled, "Come in!"

Kurt smiled as he pushed the door open. Alex was crumpled on his bed, a Xbox 360 controller in his hands. Kurt looked at the screen, quickly recognizing the popular game.

"Seriously, Alex? Call of Duty?" Kurt bounced onto the bed, too, sitting next to the other boy.

Alex's eyes didn't even move from the screen. "Yes, seriously. Why?"

"Halo is much better. Much more fun, too."

This time, Alex looked at Kurt, offering a small, "Ew, no! Call of Duty is way better!"

"You keep telling' yourself that, Alex!" Kurt laughed, watching as Alex paused the game, turning to him.

"Dude, I have to ask. Why are you so guilty?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Kurt, I'm an Empath. Guilt is rolling off of you in waves."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, it's because of something I did, and I'm pretty sure Blaine's going to hate me for it."

"Kurt, what did you do?"

"I- I- kindofsortofforgaveAiden." Kurt flinched away from Alex, waiting for his outburst.

"What? Was that even English?"

Kurt repeated, "I kind of forgave Aiden."

Alex just nodded and looked at his controller.

"Oh, okay..." Kurt looked at the boy as if he were crazy. Alex was really okay with Kurt being back with Aiden? Kurt couldn't believe it. Then, he was given the reply he had been expecting."Dude! What the hell? I thought that you and Blaine were all close and stuff?"

Kurt gaped. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Back to the whole 'Empath' thing. Whenever you guys are together, love is always in the air. Literally! I can see the freaking emotions coming from you both! Dude, why would you even consider forgiving Aiden?"

Kurt settled for ignoring the first half of Alex's outburst. Obviously the love he had seen was some sort of, well, friendly love. Not romantic.

"It's because he was my first boyfriend," Kurt admitted. "I don't want to remember my first love as being all 'crash-and-burn'. I don't want to be alone." Kurt lowered his head, blushing.

It was silent for a while before Alex spoke. "Listen, dude. I don't have any say in who you date or fall in love with. I just want you to be happy with your choice and be happy in general. But trust me, I definitely don't wanna be there when you tell Blaine.  
>He absolutely hates Aiden."<p>

Kurt nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know. Do you really think he'll hate me?"

"Truthfully, Kurt, I don't really know. You're going to have to go talk to him."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the door, just staring at it. For the third time, he lifted his hand to knock, but it quickly fell back to his side.<p>

Finally, Kurt bottled up his fear and tapped on the door quickly.

The door opened and Blaine stood there. His happiness was clearly visible.

"Hey, Kurt! I didn't think you'd be coming here," Blaine admitted. "It's good to know that you put Aiden in his place."

"Blaine, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. You're my friend, right?"

Blaine reduced his eyes to suspicious slits. "Yes. Why?"

Kurt sighed and pushed on Blaine's chest until he walked back into his dorm.

"Blaine, listen-" Kurt began after he shut the dorm room door.

"Oh, this isn't sounding good," Blaine huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm just going to come and say it, Blaine. Aiden and I are dating... Again."

Kurt watched as Blaine frowned deeply. He fell into his chair, his eyes watering slightly.

Truthfully, Blaine wasn't sure why he was so disappointed.

Of course, he knew that he cared for Kurt, and he was always telling himself that he had no chance with Kurt. But it seemed that now, there was absolutely no hope.

"Blaine, why do you even care if I date him?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a hurt expression.

"Because he doesn't deserve to have you or be loved by you. He's a terrible excuse for a human, because he has absolutely no feelings. I'm sorry, but I hate him."

"Why do you hate him so much, though?"

"I hate him because of all the things that he did to you. Really, I don't see how you can stomach even looking at him. I mean, come on, Kurt. He blamed you for cheating and then turned around and cheated on you!"

Kurt became defensive, "Trevor forced him."

"Oh, and you believe that crap?" Blaine stood and stepped to Kurt, getting in his personal space, ready to fight.

"Yes, frankly, I do believe him. He gave credible reasons why I should trust him"

"And what reasons would that be?" Blaine hissed.

"He told me that he loves me. People who love each other trust each other. That means he should trust me and I should trust him."

"Did you just admit that you do love him?" Blaine asked, now gently, but his eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not sure if I really love him yet, though. But I think that I could love him. I just really wish that you two could get along. Really Blaine, why do you hate him?"

Blaine spoke without thinking. "Because he has you, and I don't. And oh, how I wish I did. I love you, Kurt. If I can't have you, someone who deserves you should. He does not."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He looked down at the boy less than four inches from him. He watched as Blaine realized what he had said.

The curly haired boy looked up at Kurt with worry and surprise.

"Kurt, please. I didn't mean to-"

Kurt wasn't sure what had been running through his mind at the moment, but he bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Blaine's for the first time, shutting the other boy up.

No matter how wrong it was for Kurt to be doing it, it felt perfect.

Kurt felt Blaine's surprise subside as he began to return the warm kiss. It was quite gentle, but the love that passed through the kiss blew both boys away.

They both felt as if their lips fit perfectly, as if their tongues were made to be intertwined.

As if they were made for each other.

Kurt pulled back a little bit, "We sh-shouldn't…"

Blaine followed his lips, "But we are… And it's perfect."

Kurt smiled into the kiss and Blaine copied that. Kurt's hands tightened around the nape of Blaine's neck as they began kissing more intensely. Blaine's thumbs began stroking patterns into Kurt's hipbone and waist.

The moment was perfect, but as everything in Kurt's life, something had to go wrong.

That interruption came as a sound and a voice.

"Hey guys, I just came to make sure that everything was alri- Damn it! Why did I have to walk in on this?"

Both boys broke apart quickly, turning, embarrassed, towards the voice.

* * *

><p>Alex just covered his eyes, "If you two want to make gay babies, fine with me, but… just… bye." He stumbled out of the room, slamming the door.<p>

Kurt sat down on the burgundy sofa, touching his lips with his hand. Blaine sighed, leaning against the door.

"So… We kissed… A lot," Kurt began, peeking at the other boy.

The corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up, "I know."

Kurt continued, "I can't leave Aiden. I don't want to hurt him."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, "I know… You're just that perfect. I'm sorry about this. Let's forget it happened." A lone tear ran down Blaine's left cheek. An idea sprouted in Kurt's mind and- no matter how much it could hurt Aiden if it backfired- all he wanted to do is see that smile on Blaine's beautiful face.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, furrowing his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, "Wh-what if I want to continue whatever we have? In secret?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, but quickly became dim again, "I would never ask you to do that for me Kurt. You have to do what makes you happy – not just what satisfies me."

Kurt stepped towards Blaine and kissed him passionately, "I know that I love you, Blaine. But I still care about Aiden. If I chose him, it would hurt both you and I, but if I chose you, it would hurt him. This way, nobody gets hurt unless Aiden finds out, which won't happen."

Blaine sighed contently, running a hand along Kurt's cheek, "I love you, too. So much." They kissed chastely and Kurt's eyes flutter open when Blaine pulls away, "I have to go back into my room: homework." Blaine smiled and gave a small nod, kissing Kurt on the forehead, both boys memorizing the scent of the other.

As Kurt walked back to his dorm, guilt oercame him.

What did he just agree to? How much would it hurt Aiden if he finds out?

Aiden's face took on an expression of bliss as he envelopes Kurt in a hug when Kurt closed the dorm door. He whispered in his ear, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt gulped and replied, "I love you, too." Only Kurt and Blaine both knew that this was insincere, but he just wanted Aiden to be happy. When he told Blaine, it was the truth. When he told Aiden, he was just confused.

Either way, he was screwed. As he went to bed, he felt a tingling in his stomach, telling him that what he was doing was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- So... are all you Klaine fans happy? xD Review, pretty please? Oh... too much cheating in this story. -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)- Thanks for all the reviews and, well- just thanks for reading, too! **

**Lots of thanks goes to Violethillbeautiful. Penny, you're amazing, and I'm glad that you've stuck with me through writer's blocks and confusing ideas galore! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Jealousy<strong>

Kurt peered at Blaine from across the cafeteria. Just this morning, Kurt had been kissing Blaine in one of those hidden alcoves that Kurt seemed to find himself in a lot.

That had been until Aiden had woken up and called Kurt, asking where he was, to which Kurt had to lie that he was talking to one of his teacher about extra credit.

Right now, Kurt was sitting, hand-in-hand with Aiden at one of the cafeteria's smaller tables.

Aiden smiled, lifting a piece of pancake to Kurt's mouth.

"I'm not a baby," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't have to feed me."

Nonetheless, Kurt welcomed the small fragment of pancake to his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes trailed guilty on Blaine and the other Warblers.

"Well, I thought it would strike you as a sweet notion," Aiden defended, lifting another piece of pancake, except this time, to his own mouth.

"I'm sorry, Aiden, for snapping at you. It was sweet, I've just been quite- well, moody lately."

Kurt laughed snidely on the inside. Moody was definitely not the right explanation. More like, 'I've been cheating on you with my former best friend, so I've just been acting weird to hide the guilt.'

Yeah. That was more like it.

After so long, Aiden pulled Kurt up by his hand.

Sure, their first period classes were different, and were on opposite sides of the Dalton campus, but that didn't stop Aiden from walking Kurt to his class. Advanced Biology.

There was no one in the classroom yet, so when Kurt moved to sit down, Aiden took a seat on the desk top next to him.

"Aiden, you ought to be getting to your class," Kurt warned, looking at his folded hands. Since he and Blaine had kissed, Kurt had found it difficult to look Aiden in the eyes without being threatened to burst into tears and tell him what he had done.

And though he felt guilty, he still seemed content on kissing Blaine whilst dating Aiden. That way, no one got emotionally hurt. That is, as long as no one found out.

"No, I'm fine right here. I have time to kill," Aiden replied with a smile, glancing at his watch.

Suddenly, the classroom door was pulled open. Blaine came in, talking brightly with the teacher, Mr. Ritchie. He was currently saying something about molecular biology, and the two were in an argument over part of that topic.

Then, Blaine looked up and spotted Kurt.

"Good morning, Kurt. Good morning, Aiden!" He said cheerfully.

Kurt gave Blaine a nod of recognition and looked at Aiden, who was wearing a slightly surprised look.

When Blaine turned away and began arguing kindly with Mr. Ritchie again, Aiden tapped on Kurt's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you think that Blaine's being a little nicer to me?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe he wants to make amends."

Or maybe he knows that I love him more than you.

"Oh. Okay," Aiden watched as another student shuffled in.

"Well, I better get going." By then, Blaine was in his seat, and Mr. Ritchie was just looking around the room, uninterested.

Suddenly, Aiden caught his attention. "So, Mr. Ritchie. Are you going to give Kurt that extra credit he asked about you this morning?"

Kurt met Blaine's worried gaze before spotting Mr. Ritchie's surprised expression. Then, the surprise was replaced with a mask of no feeling.

"Uh, yes. Though he doesn't really need any extra credit, he pointed out some valid reasons how it could help when he came to talk to me this morning."

Kurt let out a breath of relief. Why had Mr. Ritchie lied though?

Aiden nodded. "Cool." Then, he turned, blew a kiss to Kurt, and left.

Kurt folded his arms onto the desk and set his head on them. When he looked up next, he was looking into the face of his teacher.

"Mr. Hummel, it's not nice to lie to your loved ones."

Kurt just sighed and nodded. He was tired of lying. And know he knew what he would do about it.

* * *

><p>During Powers Education, Kurt stayed silent. Of course, he followed along with the lesson, though. Today, they were trying to figure out which power was most useful.<p>

As of now, one boy- Todd- was saying that it would be best to be a Stealer, because you could have access to any power you wanted. Everyone was agreeing.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, interrupting the discussion.

"Ahem!" He got their attention and continued. "Actually, it absolutely would not be best to be a Stealer. Unless you had powers to fall back on. Duh."

"Why?" Todd crossed his arms in challenge.

"Because what if you had no one's power to steal?" Kurt stood up tall, smirking.

Todd scoffed. "And how would you have no one's power to steal? Look around you, Kurt. There happen to be a ton of people with powers."

"Seriously? Are you that stupid? Yeah, sure. There's a lot of people here because it's a school made for people with powers. What about when you get out into the real world? There's not as many people around. It's not like everywhere you're gonna go, there's going to be someone with powers. So, what if you're only a Stealer, and you need to steal someone's power, but guess what? There might not be anyone around to steal from."

Todd looked down with a small, "Oh."

"Idiot," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt poses a good point. Okay, Kurt, what power would you say is most useful?" Mr. Brown clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Well, really, they all have their strong sides and their weaknesses. I'm not even sure if there really is a 'best power.'"

A lot of people nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"But, I guess it'd be good to be a Tessan; a mind controller. At least, that's what I think. But that even has weaknesses."

"Like what?" A boy asked.

"Well, for one, you have to look your opponent in the eyes. What if they avoid that visual contact? Then you're screwed."

Mr. Brown just nodded as if he were in thought. Then, the bell signaled that the class was over.

Kurt just sighed and left, heading to change back into his uniform. He really hated wearing t-shirts and shorts. It was disgusting, but the uniform he had to change back into was just as terrible.

The whole time on the way to French, he was trying to think of how to put his plan into action, because things really had to change.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed himself into the French classroom. Blaine was already there, sitting in his usual seat. When he spotted Kurt, he patted the seat next to him.<p>

Kurt gave him a fake smile, hoping that it could pass as real.

It didn't work.

Before Kurt could even sit down, Blaine was looking at him with worry-filled eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing."

Blaine persisted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure," Kurt smiled again, more convincingly.

Blaine smiled back. "Okay."

Under the table, he set his hand on Kurt's leg, searching for Kurt's hand.

The countertenor quickly shook it off, trying to make it look like an accident.

He just couldn't stand holding Blaine's hand. Not when his mind was settled, and guilt was setting in on what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine peeked at Kurt, who was- again- the only one having a conversation with their teacher.<p>

Blaine racked through his brain multiple times, trying to decipher what they were saying in French.

Damn it. He needed to work on his French skills, so that he wouldn't be so clueless all the time around Kurt in French class.

After so long, he gave up and returned to the depths of his mind.

His train of thought suddenly sprang to that morning. The amazing kisses he had shared with Kurt in the alcove.

He could practically feel the press of Kurt's soft lips against his rougher ones. As he remembered it, he could feel Kurt's timid hands pulling at his hair. He recalled being courageous and letting his hands fall below Kurt's waist, gripping at his-

"Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine jumped out of his mind, landing back in the real world.

Kurt and Miss Richard were staring at him, each had an eyebrow raised. The rest of the room was empty.

"Blaine, did you not hear the bell?" Kurt asked, pulling at his blazer.

"Oh. Whoops! No I didn't." Blaine grabbed his books and followed Kurt out into the hallway.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed once they were out of the class, shoving Blaine's shoulder.

"What?" Blaine squawked, shielding himself from more hits.

"I was calling your name, and you were just staring into space with a smirk on your face."

"Oh." Blaine's face darkened. "Whoops. My bad!"

Kurt just sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was lunch, and Blaine- who had just been in a great mood- felt like crap.<p>

He was sitting with Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Thad, but he was ignoring them, choosing rather to focus on the people a few tables away.

Of course, Aiden and Kurt were sitting side-by-side at a smaller table.

He saw Aiden's hand wandering to find it's place on Kurt's thigh, like Blaine had done earlier.

The curly-haired boy waited for Kurt to shove Aiden's off- just like he had done to Blaine.

But it never happened.

Instead, Kurt just offered Aiden a overly-cutesy smile.

Blaine could tell that it was fake, but that didn't stop his stomach from clenching.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It made him furious and sad at the same time.

Then, Blaine realized something.

He was jealous of Aiden.

He- Blaine Anderson- was jealous of Aiden Price.

Why, though?

It couldn't be the fact that he had Kurt, because he had Kurt, too.

If anything, he had more of Kurt than Aiden did, because Kurt actually loved him, not Aiden.

But Aiden was able to hold Kurt's hand and kiss Kurt's lips in public.

Blaine was forced to hide and wait in the shadows until Kurt could sneak off with him.

Blaine shook his head, the other thoughts fleeing.

What was he saying? At least he had Kurt at all.

Kurt in secret was better than no Kurt at all.

And if hiding his jealousy was what it took to be able to be with Kurt, then that's what he would do.

If anything, he wouldn't have to hide and wait very long, because Kurt and Aiden's relationship obviously wouldn't last too long.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up to find Alex moving towards him.<p>

"Hey, Alex!" Kurt perked up instantly.

"Hey, Kurt," Alex slowed down slightly, looking between Kurt and Aiden. He looked at Kurt as if to say, _'But I thought that you and Blaine were-'_

He shook his head and sat down in front of Kurt.

"Oh! Aiden, this is Alex."

Alex offered a smile to Aiden, who easily returned it.

Then, Aiden glanced at Kurt with a questioning look in his eye.

"Is he- you know- gay?" Aiden murmured into Kurt's ear, making it seem as though he was just whispering sweet nothings.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, Aiden would be jealous of any guy.

Without answering, Kurt smiled at Alex. "So, Alex. How is your_ girlfriend_?" Kurt stressed the word lightly, catching the embarrassed look on Aiden's face.

"Rosaline is fine. I saw her just yesterday. I swear, she will be the death of me!" Alex sighed in amusement.

"Why?" Kurt laughed.

"She's going through this phase where she thinks that she just has to be living a fantasy story. Just yesterday, she made me sneak out after curfew, and then climb up a water drain to get to her dorm window. She thinks it was romantic. I think it was painful."

Kurt stifled a laugh as Alex sighed.

"If you didn't want to do it, then why did you?" Aiden asked with a small smile.

"I'd do anything to make Rosy happy!" Alex smiled dreamily.

"Alex, I need to tell you something," Kurt bit his lip to top the laughter.

"What?"

"You, my friend, are completely and totally whipped!" Kurt busted into laughter as Alex rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically.

"You call it 'whipped'. I call it 'being in love,'" Alex defended.

Kurt just smiled and talked some more, trying to enjoy the whole simplicity of things while they lasted.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day signaled, and Kurt was already doubting his actions as he headed to Blaine's dorm.<p>

He knocked on the door, knowing that Blaine had a study hall day today, in which the teachers allowed the students just to leave.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted, a smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes. "Come in."

As soon as the door was shut, Kurt felt himself getting pushed up against it.

He felt Blaine's lips on his, moving and pressing perfectly against them. Kurt tried to remember why he had come here in the first place, but was quickly sucked into the passion of the kiss.

Kurt's arm snaked around Blaine's neck, one hand nestling into Blaine hair, the other tracing shapes into his shoulder blade.

Blaine's hands slid up and down Kurt's sides, sending Kurt further into his kiss-induced trance.

It wasn't until Blaine's hands slid to touch the warm skin of Kurt's torso that all the fog disappeared from Kurt's head.

He slipped his tongue back into his own mouth and pulled back, moving his hand to plant themselves firmly on Blaine's chest.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, shoving gently.

Blaine looked at him, eyes wide and lips bruised and swollen from the kiss.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, moving to trace Kurt's jaw with his fingertips.

Kurt flinched away. "I can't do this anymore, Blaine. I can't cheat on Aiden."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blaine murmured, his hand dropping to his side.

"I'm sorry. We can't do this, Blaine. I meant to come here and say that. Not kiss you."

Blaine eyes widened. He had just gotten Kurt. Just yesterday had been his first kiss with Kurt. And now- now it was over?

"But- but Kurt, you can't just leave me," Blaine cried hopelessly, his heart breaking in two.

"I have to, Blaine. I don't want to hurt Aiden, I still care for him, too."

"But you love me. You said so yourself! Shouldn't I come before Aiden?"

"You should, but I can't just dump Aiden for you, Blaine. It's not that simple. I can't have him hating me."

"Why not? He doesn't deserve you!"

"Why not?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine nearly told Kurt what Aiden had said. He nearly did.

But before he did, he realized something. If he really loved Kurt, he'd let Kurt do what he wanted. Make sure he's happy. And if being with Aiden somehow made Kurt happy, then so be it. Blaine would let him go.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, tears forming in his eyes.

"Please understand, Blaine," Kurt begged.

"Yeah," Blaine sniffled, swiping at his eyes. "I understand. He had you first. So, he should be your first choice."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "Maybe one day we can be together again, as a real couple."

"Maybe," Blaine hugged Kurt back, tears flowing freely now. "Just remember that I love you. Please, just remember that?"

"I will. And I love you, too, Blaine. Things are just- confusing right now."

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled sadly and pressed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. There was not urgency or raw passion.

There was just immense love.

"That felt like a good-bye," Blaine murmured.

"It was supposed to," Kurt replied. He gave Blaine one last look before turning and leaving.

Blaine stared at the closed door for the longest time.

He was a Healer, right?

Too bad he couldn't heal his own broken heart.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Aiden was busy studying with his science partner, so he was gone, because when Kurt got back to his dorm, he collapsed onto his bed, loud sobs ripping from his throat.<p>

Why the hell had he done that? He really loved Blaine. More than Aiden.

Way more than Aiden.

Kurt went through the same notions. Mentally yelling at himself and questioning his own motives.

That is, until he finally cried himself to sleep, Blaine on his mind.

OoOoOoOoO

Kurt was shuffling down the hallways when Wes and David stopped him.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Kurt tried a smile.

"Nothin' much. But hey! Guess what?" David grinned back. Obviously, Kurt was getting better at using convincing fake smiles.

"What?"

"There's a Warbler party tonight! Sure, it's school night and we'll be staying up late, but... So what?" Wes grinned. "You gonna come?"

Kurt frowned. "No, I don't think so."

"Aw! Come on, Kurt! Please? It'll be no fun without the Warbler's very own snarky-diva-bitch Kurt Hummel!"

"It's so nice to know that you see me as a bitch," Kurt smiled, amused.

"One time, Wes even referred to you as the spawn of Satan," David added with a snicker.

Kurt glared at Wes.

"I meant it in a good way!" He defended.

Kurt just looked between the two. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."

"Yes!" The two other Warblers celebrated. "Be in Wes's dorm tonight. Around eight-ish."

"Okay," Kurt sighed as the two practically skipped away.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his phone. It was eight 'o' clock exactly.<p>

He knocked on the door, hearing music from within.

Wes pulled the door open with a grin. "Hey! Come on in!"

Kurt nodded and followed Wes into the room. Warblers were scattered throughout the room. Along with them were a few other Dalton students and even a few girls, most likely from Dalton's sister school.

He spotted Alex, one of the few non-Warblers at the party. He was sitting on the couch, huddled closely with a girl. Most likely Rosaline.

Kurt studied the girl. She had the whole 'innocent' look, too. Just like Alex.

Her straight, strawberry blonde hair went graced just past her tank top clad shoulders, the color contrasting greatly with her beautifully pale, flawless skin. As he moved towards them, she looked up and smiled, her emerald green eyes shining in a friendly way.

"Hey, Alex!" Kurt greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Kurt!" Alex grinned. "This is Rosaline. Rosaline, this is Kurt."

"You can call me Rosy, if you'd like. It's very nice to meet you, Kurt."

Her voice rang out, resembling a bell. It was clear and high.

"Nice to meet you, too, Rosy," Kurt replied politely, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think you want me to shake your hand," Rosy apologized softly. "I'm a Seer. I can see your past and future with a touch, and I tend not to enjoy invading others' privacy like that."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the warning!" Kurt laughed.

From then on, Kurt just kind of shrunk into the background, watching the party happen around him.

That is, until Wes called out, "Spin the Bottle!"

Kurt tried to hide, but David pulled him into the big circle. "Hey, if I have to do this, everyone has to do this."

Kurt growled, but suddenly shrunk, seeing Blaine a few people away from him. He looked tired and sad somehow.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Wes grinned, leaning forward and spinning the bottle.

It spun quickly at first, but soon slowed down. When it finally stopped, Kurt looked to see who Wes's victim would be.

He nearly gasped.

It was on Rosy.

"C'mere Rosy!" Wes laughed, crawling over to her.

She offered Alex a scared look before turning back to face Wes.

Only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"I can tell you didn't want to kiss me like that," Wes explained.

"Thank you, Wes." Rosy smiled, pecking him on the lips quickly, but as nothing more than a friend.

"Okay, Jeff! You go next!" Wes chose.

As the bottle went spinning, Kurt could see Nick eyeing the bottle.

As it was still going slowly, the bottle made itself obvious that it wouldn't land on Nick.

But Kurt noticed Blaine flick his wrist a little bit, sending the bottle a few extra people.

Nick smiled in triumph as the neck of the bottle faced him.

Jeff pulled Nick towards him with a smile, planting a wet, open kiss on Nick's lips.

"Get a room!" Coughed David, with a laugh, of course.

The two finally pulled apart, Jeff looking around the room. He made eye contact with Blaine before choosing.

"Blaine, you go next!"

Blaine practically growled at the blonde before leaning forward, flicking the bottle into a fast spin.

The curly-haired boy looked away, as if he didn't want to see who it landed on. Kurt watched the bottle with extreme interest.

What were the possibilities of it landing on-

"Ooh! Blaine's gotta kiss Kurt!" Thad sung out.

Kurt looked down, and- sure enough- the bottle was facing him.

Then, he met Blaine's gaze. He actually looked kind of, well, hopeful.

Kurt sighed, scooting forward on his knees.

One more kiss with Blaine wouldn't hurt, would it?

Blaine smiled slightly and moved forward, too, meeting Kurt in the center of the circle.

Kurt had kissed him before, anyways. It's not like he couldn't handle one more kiss.

When their lips met, Kurt realized just how wrong about that he was.

It was as if the room had combusted into flames, everyone but Kurt and Blaine dissolved into the backs of their minds.

Kurt found himself pushing against Blaine, deepening the kiss. He moved his tongue along Blaine's lips, wanting an entrance. Blaine quickly complied, opening his mouth slightly.

The pale boy's tongue met Blaine's, igniting even more heat, if it were possible.

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist, wanting to get him closer, needing the contact. Blaine seemed to want the same, for he was dipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, craving the feel of his warm, smooth skin.

Both had forgotten that they were in a room full of people until someone cleared their throat.

They both gasped and pulled away, eyes widened, looking around at the surprised expressions.

One girl muttered 'hot' whilst fanning herself, a small group of friends quickly smiling and agreeing with her.

"Whoa. Just- Whoa," David murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

Alex was just staring at them with sympathy.

Kurt looked to Blaine last, who was looking back with a look of pure love.

He couldn't take it anymore. Kurt stood and ran from the room, and the only thing that followed him were the muffled calls of his name.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat under the tree, staring out at the pond.<p>

Damn, it was cold out.

Kurt thought back to the kiss. The kiss had made him realize how much he really cared for Blaine, but it also made him feel extremely afraid.

What if he eventually did date Blaine, but their relationship turned out just like his relationship with Aiden?

Would dating Blaine ruin the strong friendship they had? Or would it make it better?

And why was he thinking about dating Blaine when he was still with Aiden?

Sitting by himself, letting his thoughts run wild, made Kurt realized how depressed he really was.

* * *

><p>Aiden stared at Kurt from behind his book. Kurt was just lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, a somber expression covering his face.<p>

It had been a week since Kurt had begun acting strange.

He was always silent now, only talking when directly being asked a question directly. And on more than one occasion, Aiden had to shake Kurt from thought.

It also seemed that Kurt always came back from Warbler's practice extremely tense. The same went for when Aiden occasionally went to see Kurt after his classes. He would act strange after Advanced Biology and French.

He was really wondering if something had gone wrong with Kurt or his family or something.

Aiden set his book down. "Kurt?" He called out gently. "Kurt."

"Huh?" Kurt replied, sounding distracting.

Aiden stood and sat on Kurt's bed, making it dip slightly.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You seem- disconnected from the world."

"Nothing's wrong," Kurt answered monotonously.

"Come on, Kurt. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm a good listener."

Kurt glanced at Aiden, who moved to lay down next to him, stroking his face comfortingly.

"Aiden-" Kurt's voice cracked with tears.

"You can tell me, Kurt. What is it?"

"Aiden, I'm not sure if I- if I like you anymore." Kurt closed his eyes in shame.

Aiden's hand paused, and he just looked at Kurt as tears fell sideways down the countertenor's face, winding their own path on his face until they fell and soaked into the pillow beneath his head.

No matter how much Aiden wanted to scream and cry and kick things, he just pulled Kurt into a hug as they lay on the bed.

"It's okay. I guess I was expecting this. I wronged you, and you deserve someone better than me. And I did say that if you wanted to break up, that I'd be civil about it."

Kurt looked up. "How can you be so kind to me? Why don't you hate me?"

"It's impossible to hate you, Kurt." Aiden just smiled and hugged Kurt some more. "Just let me ask you one thing."

"Anything," Kurt murmured.

"Why don't you like me anymore?"

Kurt sighed. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, I think it was impossible for me to love you anymore when I found you with that guy. And- And I think I'm in love with someone else. It would be so unfair to you if I just strung you along rather than end it now."

Kurt felt Aiden's grip tighten slightly.

"Oh. Okay. So, we're over?"

"I-I guess," Kurt sighed. "Now, could you let me go? I really need to sort a few things out."

"Of course," Aiden smiled gently, kissing Kurt's forehead before moving off the bed.

Kurt stood up after him and hugged him.

"Thank you for acting wonderfully about this. And I promise you, you find someone that deserves you and can really love you with all they have."

"Thanks, Kurt. We're still friends, right?" Aiden murmured.

"Of course," Kurt smiled. Then, he turned and left, knowing where he was headed next.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door, and waited until Blaine pulled it open.<p>

"Oh, hey, Kurt." Blaine motioned for Kurt to come in. "Is everything okay?"

Once the door shut, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I broke up with Aiden."

Blaine frowned. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be. I hate to admit it, but I kind of feel free now."

Blaine moved a hand to Kurt's face. "So does this mean that we can be toge-"

Kurt interrupted him with a shake of his head.

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand from his face, holding it between his own.

"I came here to tell you that I hope we're still going to be amazing friends, but I'm just not ready to have another boyfriend just yet. Maybe after Christmas Break, we can start fresh?" Kurt offered.

Blaine sighed. "Of course."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, opening the door and leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

And all Blaine could think about was how far away Christmas seemed now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Yay for longest chapter so far! :) Review? I really want to reach 200 before I post the next chapter. Only, like, 15 more reviews to get there! Thank you all so much! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)- SQUEAL! You guys are amazing! I got past 200 reviews! :) So very happy that you guys actually somehow like this! **

**Lots of thanks to Violethillbeautiful, who- not only is so much help- but is also an amazing writer. Check her out! :)**

**Huh... I think I'm going slightly psychotic having gone without Glee for so long... Whilst writing the last few chapters, I have found it enjoyable to play the Warblers CD and speed it up 2x. It's hilarious. xD**

**I kind of feel the need to apologize in advance for this chapter. It's just kind of... BLEH. I had to write it while babysitting six children, all under the age of seven. O.O Grr. So it's kind of rushed and random and makes no sense. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Oh well!**

**Here's Chapter 14.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Old Friends<strong>

Kurt locked the door of the school's restroom and slid down the door. Sure, his inner Emma Pillsbury was squealing in disgust as he came in contact with the floor, but he didn't care.

He just cried.

Everything was so confusing.

He knew he loved Blaine, and he knew that he couldn't love Aiden anymore, so shouldn't he be with Blaine now, kissing and being happy and getting a new, better boyfriend?

But he just hadn't been able to jump from one boy to the other.

It just didn't seem right, and Kurt just didn't feel ready to deal with another boyfriend.

Yeah, it was nice to have someone around to trust and love and stuff. The cuddling and kissing didn't hurt either.

But Kurt agreed with himself when he thought that the overall drama and pressure of being in a relationship far out-weighed the enjoyment of the relationship.

At least, right now it would. Right after his train-wreck of a relationship.

Kurt sniffled a little bit and wiped at his eyes.

Kurt was thankful that tomorrow would be Friday. Then, he could go home and relax. He had only been home once since coming to Dalton.

And even then, he had been helping Finn clean his room, which had appeared as though a hurricane had hit it. And then, when he was getting ready to sit down with some popcorn to watch his favorite movies, Mercedes had texted him to come over, all because she needed someone to talk to, for she had been asked out by Andrew- a guy from the football team.

So, he had shut off the TV, given his tub of popcorn to Finn, and left.

And on top of not relaxing at all, he hadn't spent any time with his dad.

Kurt wiped at his eyes once more, reaching for his phone.

Right about now, he wanted to have some girl-time.

"'Sup?" He heard the voice of the one-and-only Mercedes Jones.

"Hey 'Cedes. I just realized something. We have yet to have an actual sleepover. Invite Quinny and the other girls over. I'll be in Lima tomorrow night."

He heard a soft squeal of excitement. "Okay! See-ya then, Boo!"

Kurt ended the call and stood, sighing.

Now, he had to get back to his dorm and face Aiden.

* * *

><p>Aiden glared at the ceiling. What had he done wrong?<p>

Well, aside from the whole 'cheating' thing.

Aiden racked through his memory, thinking back to the last few days. Kurt had seemed super distant, but as far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to cause it.

Then, Aiden thought back on Kurt's words.

Kurt had proclaimed his love for someone else, but Aiden wasn't sure who. Kurt hadn't told him.

The restless boy flipped onto his stomach, deep in thought.

It _could _be Blaine, but Kurt's change of heart had seemed to occur very recently. As of the past few weeks, Aiden hadn't seen Kurt with Blaine a single time, so obviously, it couldn't be the curly-haired boy.

Then, Aiden's thoughts flickered to Alex; Kurt's most recent friend. Of course, Kurt had said that Alex was straight, and had a girlfriend.

But what if they had been lying?

Or what if it was the truth, but Kurt had been lying about being in love with someone else? Aiden pondered the possibility and shook his head.

Then, he vaguely fussed over another thought. What if this was all a test that Kurt was doing to see if Aiden cared enough to try and win him back?

No matter how many times Aiden tried to shrug off the idea, his train of thought seemed to always steer right back to it sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped into the dorm room, and found the light off. He simply assumed that Aiden had gone to sleep a while ago.<p>

Without the light, Kurt fumbled around the room, changing into his pajamas and quickly brushing his teeth.

Finally he slipped into his own bed, letting out a sound of relaxation.

He let his eyes slip shut, but they just popped back open when a pair of arms snaked around him from behind.

He jumped away, falling off his own bed and onto the floor. "What the fuck, Aiden?"

"I was trying to spoon you, duh," Aiden said from the general direction of Kurt's bed. Kurt's glared into the pitch black darkness until his eyes decided to adjust. He could see Aiden silhouette sitting up.

"Well, that was obvious, but why?" Kurt snapped at him, standing from his spot on the ground.

"Because," Aiden began slowly, as if explaining to a four year old. "We always used to spoon, what's suddenly so wrong with it?"

Kurt scoffed. "We're not dating anymore. Spooning your friend is quite awkward."

"You know, when you and I first started dating, you seemed to be fine with cuddling and spooning with Blaine."

Kurt blushed, still only seeing Aiden's silhouette. "That's because- because-"

"Because you _loved_ him," Aiden hissed, things seeming to suddenly click in his mind.

Blaine _was_ the one Kurt was in love with!

Aiden stood, standing before Kurt, towering over him.

"You still love him, don't you?" Aiden ground out.

"No! Of course not!" Kurt lied, but he wasn't sure if he was quite convincing enough.

Apparently not.

"Kurt, you're a terrible liar," Aiden murmured, his eyes downcast.

"You know, if you've loved _him_ from the beginning, why did you even date me?" Aiden sounded hurt.

"I was trying to get over him," Kurt admitted softly. "But trust me. I did love you, too. I promise."

Aiden looked towards the floor again. Did that mean he still had some sort of chance to win Kurt back?

The two became silent, quite content with just sitting there.

After so long, Aiden sighed and moved to his own bed. "Uh, we better both get some sleep. You know. School tomorrow," He finished awkwardly, kneading furiously at the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Okay," Kurt agreed, slipping back into his own bed, facing away from Aiden.

Aiden watched Kurt fall into a light sleep as he started plotting. If he couldn't have Kurt, Blaine shouldn't be able to, either.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt woke up a little late, and was rushing around, getting ready. No matter how hard he tried, or where he looked, he couldn't find his messenger bag.<p>

Then, he remembered. He had left it at Blaine's dorm. When he had ended it with Blaine, he had left too quickly and forgotten the bag.

Kurt grabbed his phone and took one last glance in the mirror before heading to the other boy's dorm.

He got there, knocking on the door. No one answered, but Kurt knocked again. After about five minutes, he assumed the Blaine had already headed down to the cafeteria.

He felt weird for doing it, but Kurt needed his bag. He stood on his tip-toes, feeling across the top of the door-frame.

He pulled the key down and unlocked the door, not liking the fact it felt oddly like breaking in.

He put the key back and stepped into the room, spotting his bag right next the bed.

He moved forward and grabbed it, just then noticing the heap on the bed.

Blaine was still asleep?

He pulled the blanket away from the boy, blushing profusely when he realized that the other boy was wearing nothing but boxer-briefs.

Kurt cough and tried not to be so libidinous. He failed miserably.

The pale boy reached and latched his hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

Shaking him, he knelt and murmured, "Blaine, you overslept. You need to wake up and get ready, or-"

Suddenly, Blaine mumbled in his sleep and threw his arms out, wrapping them around Kurt's waist and pulling him onto the bed, against his bare chest.

"Blaine!" Kurt growled, but the words did nothing but make the sleeping boy mumble more.

Kurt listened as he struggled against Blaine's surprisingly strong grip.

"Love you," he caught Blaine murmuring, and he fell silent.

Sighing, he realized that he really loved Blaine, and even though the other was asleep, he had the immense urge to kiss the curly-haired boy.

Kurt peeked down at the boy's lips and moved a tiny bit closer, but then shook his head. What was he thinking? Hadn't he said just yesterday that he needed some time?

Kurt began trying to break free again, shaking Blaine.

Eventually, Kurt settled on a slap, and the second he struck Blaine, the boy's eyes shot open tiredly.

"K-Kurt? What are you doin' here?" Blaine kept his arms around the countertenor, looking at him with an adorably confused expression.

"I came to get my bag. I left it here yesterday," Kurt explained softly. "I thought that you had already left for breakfast, but you were here asleep. I tried to wake you up, like a good friend, but you grabbed me and wouldn't let go."

Blaine looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Oh, okay." Then, he tightened his grip, yawning and fitting his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt had the urge to say nothing, to stay like this, but he knew better. "Blaine," he shook the boy again. "You have to wake up."

"But- I'm tired," Blaine complained, finally letting go of Kurt.

Kurt hurried up and pulled the blanket the rest of the way off of Blaine.

This was quite effective, seeing as Blaine looked down and realized his near-nakedness.

An embarrassing squeak came from the tanner boy as he gave a start, trying to cover himself up.

Kurt laughed, watching as Blaine's face darkened when he wrapped his blanket around himself like a dress.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. You'll probably have nightmares now," Blaine smiled a little bit.

"Why the hell would I have nightmares about your body?" Kurt chuckled.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, grabbing some clothes. "'Cause I look like crap?"

"Oh, you do not!" Kurt smiled, and Blaine returned the action.

"So, could you, um-" Blaine trailed off, making a spinning motion with his finger.

Kurt turned around, facing away as Blaine changed quickly.

"Well, I'm ready to go to breakfast if you are."

Kurt faced him, looking at the time on his phone. "Well, we're going to have to hurry. We have, like, fifteen minutes."

The two rushed to the cafeteria, each settling on an apple and bottle of milk.

Kurt spotted Alex sitting at a smaller table and moved to sit by him, Blaine following.

"Hey, Kurt. Hey, Blaine," Alex smiled, finishing up his cereal.

"Hey," Kurt replied as his phone buzzed with a text message.

**Hey, Boo! So, you're coming tonight, right? -Mercedes**

He typed out his reply quickly.

**Yeah! Can't wait. Could we have the sleepover at my house? -Kurt**

Kurt waited.

**Sure, as long a it's okay with your Burt and Carole. They already have some boys on their hands tonight. Finn and some of the Glee guys are having a video game night. -Mercedes**

Kurt looked up at the two silent boys at the table, getting an idea.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Kurt asked them.

"Nothing," They answered simultaneously.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked back at his phone, sending a message to Finn.

**Hey, do you have room for two more guys for your video game thing tonight? I could bring Blaine and Alex to Lima. -Kurt**

It didn't take long for a reply.

**Sure, dude! That'd be cool. -Finn**

Kurt looked back at Alex.

"Is Rosy free tonight?"

Alex shrugged, "I could ask her."

"Why?" Blaine repeated.

"Well, my brother, Finn, is having a video game night with a few of the guy from our Glee club. Do you wanna go?"

Both nodded, and Alex asked, "What does that have to do with Rosy?"

"Well, I'm having some girl-time with some of the girls. Maybe Rosy could come along. And of course, all three of you will just stay the night at my house."

"Sounds cool," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, so we'll head to Lima after school!" Kurt grinned in excitement.

"Oh, Rosy said she's free, and would love to go!" Alex added, displaying the text.

"Well, we can pick her up on our way."

"Okay!"

Kurt finished his breakfast and smiled. Tonight would be amazing. Finally getting to relax and have some fun.

* * *

><p>Kurt got ready for Powers Education. When he finally sat down in the make-shift gymnasium, Mr. Brown was already talking.<p>

"Today's gonna be an easy day. It's just going to be a small test to find out how helpful your powers could be.

"First up, Jeff! Get up here!"

Jeff stood and sauntered to where Mr. Brown was standing.

"Okay, here's a case scenario that you may see if you happen to become a hero for a city- which is quite difficult nowadays."

A silence passed a Mr. Brown read through a list.

"Okay, some guys with guns are attempting to rob a bank. And, of course, they have some hostages. What would you do?"

Jeff scoffed. "Turn invisible and take their guns. Or! Maybe I could turn invisible, set a small fire somewhere to distract them so I can get the hostages out. Then, from there, they're easy to take down, 'cause they have nothing to threaten you with. Well, except the guns, but-"

"Okay, Jeff. You can stop now," Mr. Brown interrupted.

Suddenly, dozens of tiny, sharp-tipped, wooden spears shot from one of the wall, their destination was obviously Jeff.

Jeff turned and gasped, throwing his arms out with immense grace, and extreme power.

Blinding fire bellowed out from his arms, meeting the wooden spears quickly as each one ignited, and soon fell to nothing but ash.

"Good reflexes, kid," Mr. Brown complimented, writing something on his clipboard.

Jeff nodded.

Mr. Brown asked a few more questions before letting Jeff sit back down.

"Kurt, come on up."

Kurt groaned and stood, standing next to Mr. Brown.

"Before we start this, let me say this: None of my powers are too useful, so, I'm pretty much going to fail this."

His teacher just laughed.

"Okay, Kurt. You scenario: What would you do if you went by an alley way and spotted a very large man robbing and attempting to rape a woman?"

Kurt cringed. "Wow. Uh-" This was too easy... Right?

"Well, I- uh, I guess if I could just get close enough, I could illusion much pain on his part. It'd immobilize him for a while, as long as I was focused. And they lady could get away or go to the police orr something."

"Huh?" Mr. Brown scratched his head.

"I'd just immobilize him. You know, using the whole 'Illusionist' thing. Since illusioning has everything to do with mind tricks, I'm able to manipulate that, and turn it from visuals illusions to physical illusions."

"Kurt, I have a hard time believing you can do that. It usually takes Illusionist quite a while to accomplish this task."

Kurt shrugged. "I've been able to do it for as long as I've had my powers. I had to use it as self defense sometimes, being bullied and such."

"Okay, I believe you, but just to prove it, cause me pain or whatever."

Kurt sighed, focusing on the man's arm. Limbs were usually easier to cause pain than a person's insides.

He focused on the arm, imagining the pain of it snapping.

Suddenly, "Gah!" Kurt watched as Mr. Brown cradled his arm, murmured profanities, and glanced at Kurt. "O-okay, stop." The larger man ground his teeth, holding in a scream of pain.

Kurt sighed and let his mind wander, no longer on the task at hand. By doing this, the pain in Mr. Brown's arm subsided.

"Wow," the older man mumbled, rubbing his arm. "I can't even imagine the pain if you were to do that to the whole body."

Kurt just nodded. The only other people he had ever used that power on had been a few of McKinley's jocks, though, they had no clue of his power, so they had just dropped in pain, not questioning when the small boy had run.

"First, you have four powers. Now, you're able to go to extents with those powers that some people can never learn to do. You know, Kurt. You're quite an odd child."

Kurt sighed, annoyed. Of course he was. He would always be weird in one way or another.

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a content sigh as he flopped onto his dorm bed.<p>

He was ready to leave to go to Lima, and he was just waiting on Blaine and Alex so they could go to pick up Rosy.

He let his eyes slip shut, and he missed when the door had creaked open.

He was unaware of the person sneaking closer to the bed.

That is, until that person had given off a small war yell and had run, jumping onto the bed, causing Kurt to give a start and fall off.

He looked up and found Blaine looking down at him from the bed.

"What are you doing on the floor, silly?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying my dorm room from every angle. This wood flooring is pretty. And the dust bunnies under my bed look quite fluffy."

He couldn't hold it in any longer. A loud laugh escaped his mouth and Blaine was laughing along happily.

Kurt got up off the floor and sat on the edge of his bed, laughing when his attempt to push Blaine off failed.

"So, now we only have to wait for Alex."

"Yup!" Blaine was now on the other side of the room, doing a handstand against the wall.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaine "McDapperpants" Anderson?" Kurt laughed.

"I was abducted by aliens, and they put the soul of a seven-year-old in my body," Blaine explained in a serious toned, but after about four seconds, he cracked. His laughs resonated through the room.

He stopped doing the handstand and stood, falling a little bit.

"Whoa! My head feels funny!" Blaine smiled, rubbing at his forehead.

"Oh, my. I have to deal with _this_ throughout the weekend?"

Just then, Alex walked in.

"Deal with what?"

"Blaine's inner child is coming out," Kurt rolled his eyes. He glanced at Blaine, who was currently flipping through one of Kurt's picture albums with interest. At the mention of his name, he looked up.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I have split personalities. One side of me is known for dapper-ness. The other one is kind of crazy. I'm thinking I should name my crazy side. How about Melchizedek? That's an awesome name. Oh! No! I'll name my crazy side 'Darren!' amazing, right?"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Alex just stared at Blaine with both amusement and worry.

Blaine grabbed his overnight bag and practically skipped out of the dorm. "Let's go!"

Kurt and Alex picked up their bags and followed him.

"My car, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Mine is getting fixed. Tons of dents and shatters. Damn hail storm. And Blaine's is a puny sports car. There's no enough room."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, shoving his bag into the back of his Navigator, doing the same with Alex and Blaine's bag.

It didn't take long to get to Dalton's sister school; Crawford Country Day.

When Kurt parked, Alex got out.

"I'll go get her."

Kurt nodded and turned up the radio, both he and Blaine singing along to it with smiles and laughter coming along every so often.

Finally, Alex and Rosy were back, and Alex was helping her into the Navigator. The two were sitting in the backseat, holding hands and cuddling slightly as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot.

"Whipped!" Kurt coughed.

Alex replied with the same thing he had before. "You call it whipped. I call it love."

Rosy smiled and kissed him.

Kurt looked at the two. Why couldn't all relationships be like that?

* * *

><p>They pulled up, and got out. Leaving their bags in the car for now, they made their way into the house.<p>

"They're probably all upstairs in Finn's room," Kurt said, hurrying up the stairs, excited to see his friends.

He went to the last door on the right, the one right across from his.

"Honeys! I'm home!" Kurt sung out happily, swinging the door open.

Of course, anyone who would be staying tonight was lounging in Finn's room. At the sight of Kurt, they all bounced up and rushed to suffocate him in a group hug.

"Kurtsie!" Tina smiled, hugging him tightly. Kurt watched as Blaine grinned, as if to ask, "_Kurtsie?_"

When Blaine opened his mouth to say something, Kurt glared at him.

"Blaine, I swear to God, if you ever call me Kurtsie, I will call you only by 'Dorito Eyebrows' for the rest of your life. Only these pretty ladies can call me Kurtsie!" He laughed, hugging the girls tightly.

Blaine shut up quickly.

Everyone spent a while talking to Kurt, and Kurt was surprised when the guys hugged him.

"Never knew you guys cared so much!" He joked as Puck pulled out of a hug.

"Shit, Hummel. It hasn't been the same without your bitchy little comments being thrown around all of the time!"

Blaine smiled to himself, watching as everyone slowly went back to what they had been doing before.

"So, anyways, guys. This is Blaine and Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Blaine nodded to them with a small mile.

"Oh, look. McDapperpants is back!" Kurt giggled.

"And this is Rosy."

Puck made a big deal about winking at her, and she blushed quite a bit, looking at the ground. Alex laughed and stepped up, taking her hand.

"Dude, she's taken!" Alex claimed proudly.

"Well, fine!" Puck then turned and winked at Blaine, causing Blaine, too, to blush like a school girl.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Kurt grinned and looked at his older friends.

"And this is Noah-" Kurt began the introductions again.

"Please, call me Puck. I'm not quite sure why Kurt doesn't."

"This is Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany. There's more in New Directions, but they couldn't make it."

Afterwards, when it seemed like everyone was relaxed, happy, and having fun, Kurt left to get some snacks. Blaine followed to help.

"They seem really cool," Blaine, obviously referring to New Directions.

"They are. They're great friends, too."

Blaine just smiled and nodded as Kurt grabbed some things from the fridge.

Eventually, he had two trays of food and drinks. On of them was full of junk food, the other had some healthier foods.

Blaine gladly took the one with the junk food, and they headed back upstairs.

"So, the girls and I are going to go into my room. You guys have fun," Kurt announced about five minutes after they had gotten back with the food.

Blaine probably would have followed them, but 1) he didn't want to come off as overbearing or something, and 2) he was currently challenging Puck to some classic Mario Kart.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt pick up the healthier tray and leave.

"Dude, are you and Kurt dating, or what?" Finn asked suddenly once the door was shut.

Blaine choked on the chips that he had been chewing on. He had a coughing fit, pausing the game.

When he finally could talk again, he just replied with a surprised, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering the same thing," Puck asked.

"Why would you think we're dating?" Blaine asked the mo-hawked boy.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're always either giving him sex-eyes or lovey-dovey-eyes. So, you guys aren't dating?"

"No," Blaine murmured.

"But you do like him, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted. He watched as Finn and Puck shared a look, as if having a silent conversation.

Finn faced him again. "Well, you know what?"

"What?" Blaine asked, not sure if he wanted to know what they were planning.

"We all want Kurt to be happy, so-" Finn began.

"We're gonna help you get in his pants!" Puck grinned, Blaine's eyes widening.

"Ew! Not to that extent, Puck. We're just gonna get them together. What they do afterwards is they're choice," Finn corrected visibly shuttering."You and Kurt will be together in no time!" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Uh... sorry for Blaine's immaturity. I have conjured up the wrong ideas in my head, and I am dead-set on thinking that he acts like that when school is out. ...Anyways... Thanks for reading! Review? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N)- I'm really happy that you guys seem to like this story. I never expected to get more than, like, 20-50 reviews, and you guys have been amazing enough to get me to over 200. I fricking love you guys. I also really appreciate Violethillbeautiful's help. She's a really good writer, and you should check out her stories. :)**

**Okay, cheesy Note aside, I should put the Disclaimer now. Sigh. I don't own Glee of the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Sharpies<strong>

"So?" Quinn prompted, nudging Kurt.

"So, what?" Kurt asked, spreading some cream on Brittany's face.

"What's the story of that hottie you brought with you?" Quinn asked, causing Mercedes to laugh.

"Blaine? Oh, don't waste your time, Quinny. He's gay," Kurt grinned, scratching his nose, careful of the face mask that was currently drying on his face.

"Aren't they always?" Mercedes asked wistfully.

"Now, let that dry before you peel it off, Brit," Kurt ordered before turning to his friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It seems all funny, kind, cuties are gay."

Quinn agreed quickly. "But, that also means that Kurt and Blaine could get together!"

"Are you guys going to make dolphin babies?" Brittany asked Kurt, already picking at the wet face-mask.

Kurt swatted her hand away gently. "No, we most certainly are not making dolphin babies," he laughed. "And we aren't together."

"But I bet you want to be!" Rosy teased, and Tina nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah, we both want to be," Kurt admitted seriously, picking up his newest Vogue magazine.

"Then why aren't you? You'd be the most adorable couple!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I want to. I just broke up with Aiden, and I'm not some heartless fool who can jump from one boy to another. And it's not fair to be in a relationship with Blaine when I can't love him completely and with all my heart, because, no matter how bad my relationship with Aiden was, I still cared for him."

Mercedes just smiled warmly at him, picking up a celery stick and drowning it in the ranch dip.

"Ugh, boys are stupid," Quinn sighed, leaning back against the desk chair. "Except for you, Kurt."

"Agreed," Mercedes laughed.

"That's why Santana and I prefer to share sweet lady kisses. Boys aren't as good. Well, except that time that Kurt and I made out. Kurt, you're lips are a lot like Santana's," Brittany mumbled, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her finger.

Kurt just smiled kindly at her. Then, he turned to Mercedes.

"So, what ever happened to that Andrew guy? The one that asked you out?"

Mercedes then launched into a story about how it didn't work out, and Kurt was happy to be with his McKinley friends again.

* * *

><p>"How exactly is that going to happen?" Blaine asked after Puck had assured that Blaine would be with Kurt in no time.<p>

"Come on! I'm Puckasaurus. I know how to woo women and men alike," Puck said haughtily.

Finn cocked an eyebrow and turned to Puck. "Dude, should I be weirded out by the last part of that sentence?"

"Finn, you know I'm a sex shark. I don't care who it is, as long as they're good in bed," Puck replied, gaining the attention of Mike and Artie, who gave him questioning looks.

"There's a title for that. It's called pan-sexual," Blaine offered.

"I think I'll stick to sex shark. It sounds more bad-ass. Anyways, back to you and Kurt. Have you guys, you know, done anything?"

"Well, er-" Blaine fidgeted with the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

"Dude, come on. We're all potential friends here. If you don't trust us, we can't help you," Finn crossed his arms.

"Well, besides kiss, we haven't done anything," Blaine admitted.

"So Hummel does like you. That's good. Why are you guys not together anyways?"

"We kind of were for a little bit. We were seeing each other while he was dating Aiden. But now that he's not dating Aiden, it's like he no longer had any interest in me. I think he's just trying to let his heart heal a little bit, and I'm okay with that."

Finn rubbed his chin in thought. "You're a good singer, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Kurt's one for romance. Maybe you should serenade him?" Finn offered, looking to Puck for an agreement.

"Yeah, that's actually a great idea, Hudson. You know, you may not be as stupid as we all thought you were!" Puck high-fived Finn.

"Thanks, du- Wait!" Finn cried out, finally realizing that Puck had just called him slightly stupid.

Puck just waved him off and looked at Blaine. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"For a song?"

"No duh," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Well, not really. I heard that 'Candles' by Hey Monday was a great song. It's not on the Top 40's, though," Blaine said sadly, looking up to find Puck gawking slightly.

"That's a break-up song, stupid."

"Oh. Well, do you have any ideas?" Blaine asked other boys.

"Well, from what you've told me, Kurt likes you, but he's just not ready to be in a steady relationship. Since he likes love and romance, I'm sure he'd love to know that you'll wait for him, no matter how long it takes him to be ready to get with you."

Puck quit talking. He looked around at the other guys, smirking at their surprised expressions.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I've had to sit through more than one of my mom's chick flicks," Puck shrugged.

Blaine shook his head. "So, a song that tells him I like him, but that I'm willing to wait for him?"

"Exactly."

Finn looked up with a big smile. "I know the perfect song! It's one of Rachel's favorites, and luckily, it's not a Broadway song. It's a normal song."

He got up and found his laptop, searching the song on YouTube.

"Ah-ha! Found it." He played the song, watching with joy as their smiles widened.

"This is perfect!" Puck grinned, Blaine readily agreeing.

* * *

><p>Kurt came out of his bathroom, having changed into his pajamas: simple, black pajama pants and a tight, white tank top.<p>

He noticed that Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn were already asleep, and that Rosy was on the edge of sleep, but not quite there. He spotted Brittany huddled in the corner, sobbing very gently.

"Brit, what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her.

"I miss Lord Tubbington. I can't sleep without him. The only other time I have is when I'm with Santana."

Kurt smiled at her adorable expression of worry.

"Do you think talking to Santana would help? We could call her." Brittany nodded quickly, cuddling with her pillow.

"Okay, come here." Kurt led her to his bed, letting her lay down. He tucked her in and sat on the edge of the matress.

He found his phone and called Santana, who answered with a soft growl.

"What do you want, Hummel? I was sleeping."

"Brittany wants to talk to you," he replied, handing Brittany the phone.

She took it with a smile. "Hey, Santana."

Kurt was unable to hear the other half of the conversation.

"Oh, I'm staying the night at his house... No, we're not. I couldn't sleep. I don't know, I'll ask him."

Brittany looked to Kurt with big eyes. "Kurt? Could Santana stay the night, too?"

Kurt nodded and Brittany grinned.

"He said yes! Okay. See you in five minutes!" Brittany hung up and handed the phone to Kurt.

"Thank you, Kurtsie. You're really a good friend."

Kurt just smiled and kept talking to her, unbeknownst to the boy standing in the door, watching them.

Blaine watched as his heart swelled. He really loved Kurt, and he couldn't wait to sing to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran down to the door when the bell sounded. He pulled it open and found Santana standing there in skimpy pajamas.<p>

She smiled at him. "Hey, Hummel. Thanks for letting me come over."

Kurt grinned back. "Satan, you _know_ that you're one of my best friends. I don't mind you staying the night. As long as you and Brittany don't get your- what did she call them? Sweet lady kisses on."

"Well, that ruins the night for me," Santana pouted playfully.

Kurt just stepped back up the stairs, heading towards Finn's room. He opened the door and spotted Artie, Mike, and Finn asleep. Blaine, Alex, and Puck were around the Xbox 360, playing some unrecognizable shooting game.

Kurt stepped in and shut the door with a soft click, gaining Puck' attention.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied, watching the TV screen. He easily became bored and his gazed traveled around Finn's slightly messy room. Luckily, Kurt had recently helped him clean.

His eyes caught upon the pencil holder on the desk, which held pens, pencils, and Sharpies galore.

Then, his eyes fell upon Finn's sleeping figure.

He stood and quietly stepped to the desk, grabbing a black Sharpie.

Alex caught the motion and glanced at Kurt with a grin.

"Kurt Hummel, what are you doing?" Alex asked in an accusing voice.

"Shh!" Kurt laughed, opening the lid to the Sharpie. He was quickly joined by Alex, Puck, and Blaine, who had each grabbed a different Sharpie.

Alex and Puck both had taken another black Sharpie; whereas, Blaine had decided upon hot pink.

"Who wants to go first?" Kurt smiled. "Finn's a pretty deep sleeper."

Surprisingly, it was Blaine who eagerly raised his hand. Kurt motioned for him to draw away.

Blaine moved forward, blocking the others view as he scribbled. When he stepped away, the other boys laughed.

Blaine had drawn a pair of hot pink Wayfarers around Finn's eyes. It looked hilarious, because the higher lines were just drawn right through his eyebrows.

"My turn!" Kurt grinned, moving forward. He did the normal stuff, like drawing a handlebar mustache on the sleeping boy's face.

He then simply wrote 'loser' on the boy's forehead before Alex took over.

Alex did nearly the same, but he just added a goatee beard, making Finn's face look hilarious.

Then, Puck claimed his turn and drew quite _vulgar_ things all over Finn's neck.

That's when Finn stirred. The boys all laughed and hurried back to their spots.

Finn sat up, looking at them curiously before falling back onto the bed, his snores filling the silence.

Kurt was the first to burst out with laughter. The rest quickly followed.

"Fucking hilarious!" Puck chuckled.

Then, as the laughter died down some, Kurt turned to Blaine and drew a fast, sketchy star on his cheek.

Blaine pulled back as he tried to mark Kurt back. Kurt dodged Blaine, but unbeknownst to the countertenor, Blaine was using his power to move a few different Sharpies to sneak up on Kurt.

"Dude, that's epic," Puck breathed, watching as the Sharpies floated behind Kurt. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, turning around just as the permanent markers snapped forward, leaving multi-colored streaks along his face.

"Oh, that's it. This is war!" Kurt laughed. He snatched one of the Sharpies from the air and threw it at Blaine, hoping that it would prove effective. Blaine ducked quickly, the marker striking Puck, who was behind Blaine.

A stretch of red marker found it's way along Puck's jaw.

Puck ran at Kurt, his marker outstretched as if it were a weapon. Kurt smirked at him. If Blaine could use his powers, then Kurt could use his own.

He focused on Puck, using his illusioning to make Puck's head spin. By the time Puck had refocused, Kurt had made himself look like Alex, and made sure that, to Puck, Alex would appear to be him.

Kurt grinned victoriously as Puck now ran towards Alex, who appeared to be him.

Alex's eyes widened. "What? No! I'm not Kurt!"

It was too late. Puck had already pinned Alex, and he was writing on his face. Kurt eagerly gave up the illusion, watching with joy as Puck tried apologizing to Alex, who was now covered in graffiti-like designs.

Their Sharpie war continued until each boy called truce. As they all laughed and fell to the ground, they looked each other over. Blaine had the most Sharpie marks on him. Kurt was in close second, because somewhere after Puck's attack on Alex, the two straight boys had formed some sort of alliance.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and they simply joked and talked, until one-by-on, they fell asleep.

Puck and Blaine were last, and as Puck fell asleep, he smiled at Blaine. "You know, dude. You probably didn't even need our help. No matter what, you and Kurt are gonna get together eventually."

Blaine just smiled at the thought as his eyes drifted shut. Even while half asleep, he was still well aware of Kurt's arm's wrapping around him, and holding on tightly.

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned and breathed in deeply. Quickly, he realized that he was presed against someone, and according to the smell of original Old Spice body wash, Kurt knew it was Blaine, so he didn't move.<p>

He just enjoyed the moment for a while before falling back asleep easily.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned a little bit, feeling the constriction of arms. He looked over to find Kurt holding onto him tightly, just as he had been when they had fallen asleep. He grinned and let his head drop onto hiss arms again, enjoying the peace.<p>

It didn't last too long though, considering Finn began screaming, his yells coming from the bathroom.

Blaine bolted up, as did Kurt, Puck, and Alex.

"What's on my face?" They heard Finn growl. The four boys looked at each other, each boy smiling guiltily.

Finn stepped back into his room as he spotted the Sharpies littering the floor around the other boys. He was scrubbing at his face with a soapy towel.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you guys back, but you won't be expecting it," Finn warned, backing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Kurt stood up. "Well, I better get back to my own room for when the girls wake up." He hurried to his own room and Puck turned to Blaine.

"So, dude. You ready to sing to Kurt today?"

Truthfully, Blaine wasn't sure. He only knew that he was extremely nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Sucky ending for this chapter, but I have to get some sleep before my volleyball practices. Gah. :P Review? Thank you all so much! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N)- So sorry about this being late. I started volleyball practice a few days agao, and it's what we consider 'Hell Week'. Ugh. I've been so tired and busy getting ready for high school lately, that my writing time had been minimal. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Also, thanks Violethillbeautiful for all the wonderful help! You're an awesome friend/beta and an even better writer! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and FOX do. And do not own the song in here, either. ('Just Friends' by Shane Harper)**

**Anways, here is the 16th chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Serenade<strong>

Blaine glanced at Kurt from his spot at the kitchen table. Once everyone had woken up, Kurt had eagerly offered to make breakfast, and really, he was going all out.

He watched in awe as Kurt moved gracefully around the small kitchen, mixing, pouring, and flipping things.

At first, Blaine had felt sorry for the boy, because when Kurt offered to make breakfast, everyone had quickly given their requests, and no one's requests had been similar.

Kurt had simply nodded and gotten to work, denying Blaine's offers to help. So Blaine had just sat at the tale along with everyone else.

Something on his hand caught his eye. It was some leftover marker lines, spelling out '_Kurt was here_' in simple, black lettering. Alongside it was a sketchy heart.

Blaine only smiled and looked back up at the people around him.

Finn was opposite of him at the table. Blaine laughed as the taller boy's tired head slipped from it's perch on his hand and head the table with a small thud.

Finn forced his head up with a yawn, and Blaine laughed a little bit. Though the boy had relentlessly scrubbed at his face, Finn was unable to get all of the Sharpie marks off.

None of them had been able to.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kurt grinned, dropping plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table.

Then, the petite boy set down a tray of cinnamon rolls, along with a pan of scrambled eggs. Afterwards, he placed a plate of bacon in front of Puck, who glared.

"Dude, seriously? I can't eat fucking pork, being Jewish and all," Puck grumbled, looking upon the food wistfully.

Kurt set a hand on Puck shoulder. "I know. It's turkey bacon. So eat up."

Puck grinned, picking up a piece of the turkey bacon. "Seriously, if you weren't pining after Blainers here, I'd kiss you!"

Blaine gaped as Kurt just giggled and slapped Puck upside the head.

After Kurt had also set down a few pitchers. One contained milk, the other had orange juice.

"Damn, Kurt. 'Nuff food?" Mercedes asked, looking around at the pleathora of breakfast food.

"Well, there are a lot of people here, and it seems everyone wanted something different, so I just made a lot of food. Enjoy!" He giggled, sitting between Blaine and Mercedes as everyone put food on their plates.

Puck was the first to take a bite out of his cinnamon roll.

Kurt and Blaine watched the Mohawk-ed boy's eyes close as a moan- an actual _moan_- left his lips.

"Fuck, this is good. Where'd you get these? I seriously will go there to get these every single day."

Kurt shrugged, mumbling, "I made them."

Puck looked at Kurt in surprise. "Well, damn."

Everyone else filled their plates and started eating, a compliment being thrown Kurt's way every few minutes.

Blaine eagerly bit into his third pancake. "Delicious," he murmured.

Kurt just smiled and nodded.

Blaine looked at Kurt with obvious love in his eyes as he asked what they'd be doing the rest of the day. Kurt shrugged.

"Whatever we want to do. Everyone is staying until later tonight, so we all have plenty of time."

"Well, actually. Kurt? Could you help us with our glee project? It's another boy-girl competition, and we need your advice on how it sounds. And obviously, we need help with the costumes."

"Oh, okay. Sounds perfect. Rosy can help, too."

"Great!" Quinn smiled brightly. She had taken a liking to Rosy quickly.

"Well, why don't we go do that now?"

So all of the girls stood, setting their dishes in the sink. Blaine watched them travel languidly up the stairs.

"So, Blaine. Time to practice!" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p>"No, you're singing the wrong note there. You're singing it just a tad bit too sharp," Finn sighed, talking to Blaine.<p>

"Well I thought that it'd sound a bit better," Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, sure! It might sound good now, but once you put the guitar in with it, then the notes totally clash."

"God, Finn. I didn't know that you'd turn into another Rachel by hanging out with her," Puck laughed.

Blaine smiled and began the song again, this time, fixing the note.

"Better," Finn grinned.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped.

"You know, I'm not sure if I like this song. I mean, the first part is great, but the chorus is a little _bleh_. I mean, it's okay, but what if Kurt takes it the wrong way? Like, what if he thinks that it means I don't want to be with him?"

"Don't worry. This song shows that you love him, but are willing to wait for him to figure out if he likes you or not."

Blaine nodded and began singing again, this time, Puck added in the guitar part.

* * *

><p>Later on, Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Alex headed upstairs, stopping outside Kurt's room.<p>

The boys could hear singing come from inside, and once they distinguished each voice, they could hear Kurt singing, too.

"They must be having Kurt sing Rachel's part," Finn whispered, each boy listening contently.

"They're really good," Blaine murmured as Puck nodded.

The singing stopped, and the door opened, Kurt standing with a frown as the boys toppled in, having been leaning on the door.

"As the great Rachel Berry would so kindly put it," Quinn began, looking at the boys. "Spies!"

"Oh, shut up, Quinn," Puck sighed, earning a glare.

"What do you guys want?" Kurt asked, looking at Puck's guitar in curiosity.

"Well, we came here so Blaine could serenade you," Finn grinned.

Puck sent an elbow flying into the tall boy's ribs, causing a small, "Ow!"

"Is that true?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine just smiled as Puck began to play his guitar.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's widened ones as he waited a few seconds.

He took a deep breath, ready to sing the first verse.

"I wait for you to give me a sign.

You tire me, I have uncertainty.

About how you feel, how your heart works.

I just need to know for sure."Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, getting ready to sing the chorus as he tried to push away his nervousness.

_"If I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?"_

He smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand comfortably, continuing the song.

_"If I held your hand, would you tell all your friends?_

_If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?"_

Blaine took in a shaky breath, squeezing Kurt's soft hand before letting it go.

_"Or maybe we should just be friends._

_Or maybe we should just be friends."_

Blaine watched as Kurt emitted a small smile as his eyes began to water.

_"There are so many things that I want to know:_

_What do you love?_

_What do you hate?_

_What makes you strong?_

_What makes you break?_

_What makes you laugh?_

_What makes you cry?"_

As Blaine finished the most previous line, a tear slipped down Kurt's face, and it was obvious that there were more coming.

_"I need to know why._

_I need to know."_

Again, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, placing a soft kiss on his palm. He then moved his free hand up to wipe away the tear.

_"If I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?_

_If I held your hand, would you tell all your friends?_

_If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?"_

Blaine watched a few more tears slip as he let go of Kurt's hand, moving it to the younger boy's shoulder.

_"Or maybe we should just be friends._

_Or maybe we should just be friends." _

He gave a soft squeeze, taking in another shaky breath, but this time, it was because his throat was tightening as he fought back the urge to cry along with Kurt.

Neither boy noticed when the girls reluctantly left the room, along with all the boys except Puck, who was still playing the guitar.

_"Maybe I'm the one for you._

_Maybe you're the one for me._

_Maybe we were meant to be._

_Together forever."_

Blaine gave up on holding back his tears as he repeated the exact same words, his singing becoming shaky.

_"And if I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?_

_If I held your hand, would you tell all of your friends?_

_If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?"_

By now, both boys were crying quite a bit. Blaine finished the song sadly.

_"Or maybe we should just be friends._

_Or maybe we should just be friends."_

Blaine ended the song with a sob, moving forward to wrap Kurt in a tight hug.

Kurt hugged him back strongly, crying into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine wiped his eyes, looking at Puck.

"I'm gonna go, so you guys can work this out."

Blaine didn't miss the glisten in the larger boy's eyes as he left.

Finally, Kurt's tears subsided.

He looked at Blaine, smiling a watery smile. "Th-that was beautiful, Blaine. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I just want to let you know that I'll wait a long as it takes for you to be ready."

"Well, I promise you. You won't be waiting very long," Kurt smiled shyly as he bent down slightly, pushing his lips against Blaine's.

For the first time ever, they kissed wholeheartedly, no guilt or worries hanging over them.

Kurt pulled Blaine tightly against him, but pulled back, catching the overly-happy expression on Blaine's face.

"I really, truly do love you, Blaine," Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's right cheek.

"I-I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine breathed, moving in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stepped into Finn's room, hand-in-hand. As everyone looked at them, they noted the interlocked hands, and their bored expressions quickly turned to happy ones.<p>

"So, you guys are, like, together now?" Finn asked with a huge gin on his face.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before Kurt grinned, turning back to the group.

"Yes, we are officially a couple!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Puck interrupted the loud commotion coming from the girls.

"Wait! It ain't official until they put it on Facebook."

Kurt sighed as Blaine snickered. "My God, Noah. You and your crazy addiction to Facebook."

Nonetheless, Kurt pulled out his phone, getting onto the internet. He went to his profile and eagerly changed his relationship status. He looked down at the screen as his boldly displayed:

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson.**

He watched as Blaine did the same. Once they were done, Puck grinned.

"I now pronounce you boyfriend, and- er, boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling the urge to slap Puck upside the head again.

* * *

><p>Aiden sighed and turned over in his bed. He was extremely bored. He had tried doing homework and watching TV, but both had just caused him to become tired.<p>

He spotted his iPhone on his side-table, and picked it up. Opening the Browser, he quickly typed in .

As he logged in, boredom overcame him again. He still began scrolling down the home page though, reading through the updates.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**.

Below it were quite a few likes and a lot of comments, but Aiden wasn't reading them.

He growled in anger and threw his phone across the room, and it hit the wall with a small thud.

How could Kurt do this to him?

Dump him, then turn around and screw around with another guy?

Aiden sat up, grinding his teeth in anger. Kurt was heartless.

He never really cared about Aiden or his feelings.

He had broken Aiden's heart.

Aiden smiled disgustingly, knowing that he would have to get back at Kurt.

He spotted a picture on one of the shelves of Kurt and Blaine, so he picked it up.

"Paybacks a bitch, Kurtie, so watch out."

With that, he threw the frame against the wall, the glass shattering easily.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Eh... I'm not so good at writing evil-ness. :P So... review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)- Sorry for the lateness again. Just started high school yesterday, so I've been busy. Thanks for all the reviews! :) And thanks, Violethillbeautiful. Penny, you're amazingly awesome when it comes to helping, and you're a wonderful writer, too. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Here's Chapter 17...**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Trust <strong>

Kurt leaned on the door frame and watched as all of his McKinley friends headed out of the front door, the sleepover and game night officially over. Most were getting rides home with Puck or Quinn. He smiled sadly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, and a soft voice came with them. "You miss them, don't you?" Blaine asked sadly, pulling Kurt's back against his chest.

Kurt sighed and turned around in Blaine's embrace, facing him as they hugged comfortably.

"Yeah, I kind of do. Of course I miss going to McKinley. But I love Dalton. I can just be myself there. In McKinley, I had to hide my powers from everyone outside of Glee club."

Blaine held Kurt tighter, raising his eyebrows. "Really? It seems like it would be too much work hiding something so important."

"Eh," Kurt shrugged, shutting the door with his foot as he held onto Blaine even tighter. "It wasn't too hard. I just had to constantly remind myself not to use it, or if I did use it, not to use it too much for it to be noticeable."

The two became silent, content on just holding each other. Kurt knew that Blaine would have to leave soon, along with Alex and Rosy, who were still up in Finn's room.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, just as Kurt planted a soft, blissful kiss on Blaine's lips.

Kurt pulled back slightly, expecting Finn or someone else. What he didn't expect was to find his dad and Carole standing in the door that connected to the garage.

Kurt jumped away from Blaine quickly, who whimpered softly at the sudden movement. Then, the curly-haired boy turned and spotted the two older people, one with a murderous glare upon his face, and Carole with a huge grin.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, looking at his son. "Is this that Aiden guy you said you were dating?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Uh, well, no. I-I kind of broke up with Aiden. He just wasn't r-right for me. Now, I'm dating Blaine."

Kurt watched as Burt practically face-palmed.

"Well, then I think I need to have a talk with Bryce here," Burt growled, glaring at Blaine as if he were trying to burn holes through Blaine's head.

"It's B-Blaine, sir," Blaine stuttered, his throat suddenly scratchy and dry.

"Well, _Blaine_, I think you need to come with me," Burt huffed.

Blaine shot a scared expression to Kurt, who only returned to him a motion with his hands, telling Blaine to go with the large man.

'_It will be fine,'_ Kurt promised with his eyes. Then, Kurt seemed to focus on Blaine a little too much, with a little too much focus.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a huge burst of courage, and he knew Kurt was using his Empath power.

Blaine swallowed loudly and turned back to Burt, following him out of the livingroom.

As Blaine got further away from Kurt, the courage within him quickly diminished.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the two leave; his father and his boyfriend. He quickly tuned to Carole, who was still smiling.<p>

"Do you think Blaine will be okay?" Kurt asked, a little shaken.

Carole nodded kindly, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Burt's just being the normal papa-bear he thinks he needs to be. So, who was that, and why have I never met him before?"

Kurt sighed and plopped onto the couch as his long story spilled from his lips. At first, he had trouble telling it, but eventually, he decided to just start from the beginning.

When he first went to Dalton and met Blaine all those weeks ago.

* * *

><p>The two entered a light room, furnished completely in room. It seemed like an office of sorts, but it wasn't. It was more like a den or man-cave or something.<p>

"Sit down, Blaire," Burt motioned to one of the seats.

"Blaine," the curly-haired boy corrected meekly.

"Whatever," Burt murmured, grabbing a cold beer out of a mini-fridge in the corner. He fell into a reclining chair and popped the can open, taking a sip.

"So, you're dating my son," Burt stated.

"Uh, well. Yes."

"And you've kissed my son?"

"Well, er-" Blaine felt uncomfortable with Burt staring right at him. "Yes."

"And you've had sex with my son?"

Blaine spluttered, gawking at Burt. "N-no! Of course not, sir!"

Suddenly, Burt leaned forward. "There's no point in lying to me, kid."

"Mr. Burt- uh, sir, uh, Mr. Hummel-" Blaine stumbled on his words. "I-I promise you. I've done nothing more than kiss your son. I know that he's not ready for that, and I'm not going to pressure him, honest. Anyways, we've only been dating since, well, today actually."

Burt sat back, seemingly happy with the answer.  
>"Why did Kurt dump -or whatever you kids are calling it these days- that Aiden guy?"<br>"Er... Maybe he should tell you. I don't want to overstep his privacy, sir."

Then, "Do you love Kurt?"

Blaine didn't even give it a second thought before nodding, a dreamy grin wide on his face as his eyes glazed over. "Of course I do. He wonderful and amazing and funny and-"

"Okay," Burt laughed. "I get it. Anyways, I'm glad to know that you're willing to- _wait_ to go further with Kurt. And I hope you wait quite a while. I wouldn't want Kurt getting, like, diseases or something."

Blaine sighed in relief, glad that Burt was less intimidating now.

"You know, kid. You're actually pretty cool," Burt admitted with a smile. Then, the smile went away. "But seriously, if you ever hurt Kurt, I will take my pretty shotgun that's in the case over there," Burt gestured towards the gun-rack to Blaine's left, "and hunt you down. Then, I'll use it to castrate you with. Oh, and then, I'll probably choke you to death."

Blaine gulped audibly, and Burt just smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up as Blaine re-entered the living room.<p>

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked, just as Alex, Rosy, and Finn came down the stairs.

Blaine rocked back and forth from heel-to-toe nervously. "Uh, well. It went fine."

Kurt could tell that Blaine was either nervous or feeling awkward about something.

"Whatever my dad said to you, I'm sorry," Kurt laughed.

Then, as Kurt's laugh subsided, a silence overtook the room.

"Whoa. Awkward," Finn mumbled.

Finally, Burt came back. "So, Kurt. C'mon. I need to talk to you, then you three can get back to Westerville."

Kurt looked between his dad and Blaine before following the former into his make-shift office.

Kurt shut the door behind him and turned to his dad. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Blaine. And I figure I should try and talk to you about- er, gay sex."

Kurt leaned against the door and scoffed loudly. "Seriously? Why don't you just push me off on someone else and make them teach me? That seems to be what you'd enjoy."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that you never want to deal with my problems. When I got old enough, you shipped me off to some boarding school instead of letting me stay at here and dealing with the whole 'powers' issue yourself."

"I thought you liked Dalton?" Burt ground out.

"I do, but still, the point of it is that you just didn't want to deal with my differences then, so why try and to deal with one of my differences now?"

Burt quickly stood and hit the side table, causing Kurt to jump.

"My God, Kurt! You think I _wanted_ to ship you away to that school and only see you every few weeks?"

Kurt nodded. "That's what you make it seem like! You made me feel like a burden. Ever since my first Illusion."

"Come on, Kurt. We were looking through a photo album, and the next thing I know, you look like your mother! What was I supposed to do other than cry my eyes out? Pat you on the back and say that I'm happy that my son looks exactly like his dead mother?"

"That doesn't matter. I still always thought you didn't want me around. That you wanted to send me away."

"Well, I didn't want to. I thought that I was being a good dad by sending you to Dalton. They promised that they'd help you understand your powers. I thought that you'd enjoy, but apparently nothing I do is right."

Kurt bit his lip and moved forward, enveloping his dad in a hug, quickly calming him.

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I was still just a little bit depressed over leaving my older friends, and seeing them all again made me realized how much I really miss them. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Thank you for caring enough to let me go to Dalton. It really has helped."

Burt said nothing. Instead, he just hugged back, and after so long, Kurt left the room, leaving Burt to think.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into he living room, a steely look in his eyes. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the door and to the Navigator. Alex and Rosy followed.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rosy asked from the back seat as Kurt pulled out of the driveway quickly. He sped along the highway and glanced back at her.

"Nothing," he lied.

Fortunately for Kurt, she let it be at that.

Kurt only slowed down when Blaine's hand enveloped his.

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine murmured.

So, Kurt calmed down. It seemed like no time before they were dropping Rosy off. Then, Alex was out of the car, and Kurt tugged Blaine into the back seat clumsily.

Automatically, their lips connected, causing the same burning sensation to come back. Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling it up slightly so he could let his hands wander over the bare expanse of tan chest that had the slightest inkling of chest hair.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand squeezed his ass firmly before they made their way back up to his back.

Their tongues fought for dominance, and before long, both had their shirts off.

Everything was fine until Kurt decided to grind against Blaine.

Blaine stilled suddenly, pulling back.

"What's wrong," Kurt breathed, perching himself up on his elbows.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, Kurt. It's just that, well, I promised your dad that I would take things quite slow."

A groan emitted Kurt's mouth.

"I mean, come on, Kurt. We've been dating for a single day. We shouldn't already be grinding up against each other in the back seat of your car."

Kurt rolled his eyes, reluctantly slipping his shirt back on as Blaine did the same.

"Why do you have to be so, so _dapper_ all the time?"

Blaine grinned. "I don't know. It's just a natural thing for me."

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Why are you against us going a tiny bit further?"

"Kurt, I know that you don't really want to do that. I know that you're just stressed and looking for an outlet to all that stress. And really, you shouldn't be doing reckless things like that to relax. How about we calm down by getting some coffee and going back to my dorm to watch _Moulin Rouge_?"

Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "Go up to my dorm and I'll go get the coffee."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt murmured, kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed under his breath as he hurried to Blaine's dorm. He finally got there and he tried the door knob.<p>

Locked.

The countertenor reached up to find the key and grabbed it easily. Unlocking the door, he stepped in, but he stopped when he heard a small crunch of paper.

When he looked under his foot, he spotted a small envelope. Clearly emblazoned on the front was 'Blaine' in curly letters.

Kurt swallowed and bent down in curiosity. He picked up the envelope, and the inside letter fell out through the open flap.

Then, Kurt couldn't help himself. He picked up the neatly folded note and read through the curly cursive.

But in the end, the only thing that caught his eye was the very last few lines.

_Oh, and also, I understand that you couldn't come over last night. Maybe you can come over tonight to make up for it? _

The note was simply signed with a heart and a quick_ 'XOXO.'_

Kurt jumped in surprise as someone kissed the back of his neck. He turned to find Blaine with two coffees in his hand.

"Hey, Kurt. What's that?" Blaine asked, sipping from his coffee.

Kurt stayed silent, simply holding the note up with questioning, watery eyes.

He watched as Blaine's face was overtaken by a worried, yet surprised and confused, expression.  
>"Kurt... what's that, and why is my name on it?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- So... review? Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N)- Thanks so much for ALL of the reviews! I really love you guys! I also love Violethillbeautiful! Penny, you're so much help. You're also an amazing writer! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

**Here's Chapter 18...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: New Roommate<strong>

Kurt looked at Blaine closely. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine asked brokenly.

"What is this?" Kurt held the anonymous love letter again, pushing it closer to Blaine's face.

"I-I don't know, Kurt. Where did you get it from?" Blaine plucked the note from Kurt's hands, reading it.

"I found it when I came here. It was pushed under the door," Kurt ground out with an accusing tone. "Who is it from?"

Blaine peeked up at Kurt with surprised eyes. "Kurt, you actually think I'm cheating on you? I promise you, I'm not. Truthfully, I'm getting really annoyed by all the cheating that had occurred already. But, I swear to God, I don't know what this letter is about. Please don't break up with me?"

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes and saw there only honesty.

Suddenly, Kurt rushed forward and hugged Blaine.

"I believe you, don't worry. I love you, Blaine, so I trust you."

Kurt watched with a grin as Blaine sighed in relief.

They shared a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Who do you think sent this?" Blaine asked Kurt, holding up the note.

At the exact same time, the two looked to each other as everything clicked in both of their minds.

"Aiden," they sighed together.

* * *

><p>Kurt growled and turned to the door, intent on hurting Aiden.<p>

Blaine grabbed his arm, gently, but firmly. "Kurt, what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to talk to him," Kurt lied easily, slipping from his grasp and leaving.

* * *

><p>On the way to his and Aiden's dorm, Kurt only grumbled to himself. He didn't think through ny plan. He only registered his anger.<p>

So, that's why when he got there, he kind of panicked.

"Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?" Aiden asked from his bed as Kurt stepped into the dorm.

Kut just shook his head. "Why the hell did you do it?"

"Do what?" Aiden asked innocently, sitting up.

Kurt stepped foward quickly, still angry. "You know what you did."

"No, I really don't, Kurt." By now, Aiden was standing.

"You freaking put a love letter in Blaine's dorm." Kurt stepped towards the taller boy again, pushing him curtly.

Aiden tumbled back and hurried to regain his balance, getting angrier. He turned back to his immaculate ex-boyfriend with a manacing smile upon his lips.

Before Kurt could process what had happened, Aiden brought his hand down flatly across Kurt's cheek, a sting breaking through quickly as a loud slapping sound filled the room. Kurt fell to the floor in surprise.

"Frankly, Kurt, I don't like being blamed for things. Now, I'm going to leave, but I'll come right back if you want me to later."

With a wink, Aiden turned to walk away. Kurt looked at his receding back, his anger multiplied.

Standing up, he focused quickly on Aiden's dark power aura. He focused on pulling it to him, and it easily complied.

Aiden stopped when he felt a difference in his power levels. He looked down at his hands and then up at a mirror on the wall nearest to him. He was visibly paling, which was a sign of a power being stolen.

Aiden turned back to Kurt, but the boy had already pulled and severed the thread of power.

Kurt glared at him in silence and threw his hands up towards him. To a normal person, it would appear that nothing was happening, but Kurt could see a thin veil of blue around Aiden.

It crackled and wavered a little bit, but was definitely sturdy enough to hold the taller boy.

"Kurt, what the fuck are you doing?" Aiden hissed, putting his hand against the force field.

Kurt moved forward with a frown.

"You'll leave Blaine and I alone. I'm not dating you anymore, Aiden. I don't love you. I'm in love Blaine now."

"Oh, shut up, Kurt. You still lo-" Aiden began, but quickly was cut off by his own, pained gasp.

Kurt looked down at his hands after he had felt a shock run through them and to the force field. He moved them up to meet Aiden's surprised expression.

He had just shocked Aiden with a shot of electricity.

Suddenly, Kurt stood taller. "So, are you going to leave us alone, or not?"

Aiden scoffed. "I'm not messing with you two at all!"

Kurt zapped him again, but found himself using more electricity than before. He did it again when Aiden growled in anger.

"Fuck, Kurt. That hurts! Stop!"

Kurt looked at the other boy. "Will you leave Blaine and I alone?" He begged.

"No-" Aiden convulsed slightly before falling to the ground, still wrapped in the force field.

Kurt gasped, afraid that he had used too much electricity, but Aiden soon got up.

"Fine! Fine, I'll stop," Aiden wheezed.

Kurt watched as a few tears of pain fell down Aiden's face.

"Promise?" Kurt smiled softly.

Aiden paused for a second. "Promise."

Suddenly, the force field fell away, and Kurt let the stolen power go back to Aiden.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded, walking from the room awkwardly, leaving Aiden to stand there with raised eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"So, he just agreed?" Blaine asked the boy laying next to him, his attention away from the TV.<p>

"Yeah, but I still don't think I can trust him. Gah, it's going to be hard to be his roommate."

Blaine looked around at his own dorm. It was kind of boring and there wasn't anything too special about it. It was kind of empty, and it had a second bed on the other side of the room.

"Kurt, you know, you could always just, well, ask to move to my dorm?" Blaine offered as he watched Kurt throw the idea around in his head.

"You'd be okay with that?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course!" Blaine grinned.

"Well, who do I ask about that?" Kurt sat up.

"I can go with you tomorrow to ask Mr. Porter about it," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Well, okay! Amazing! Thank you, Blaine," Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips before laying back down.

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped into Mr. Porter's office with Blaine in tow.<p>

"Why, hello, Mr. Hummel! Oh, and Mr. Anderson, too!" Mr. Porter shook each hand and motioned for them to sit.

"So, what do you need, boys? I trust that there are no issues between you?"

"Of course not!" Kurt smiled. "It's just-" He trailed off nervously.

Blaine picked up his sentence where Kurt had left off. "We were wondering if Kurt could move into my dorm."

Mr. Porter sighed, "I'm sorry, boys. I can't do that unless you have a good reason."

"Well, Aiden- my current roommate- and I aren't quite on good terms right now. I don't feel too comfortable rooming with him," Kurt admitted.

"Well, that's a good enough reason, but how can I be sure that there won't be any public affection issues with you two?"

"There won't be, we promise," Kurt pleaded.

"Well, I guess it'd be fine, but if there happen to be any issues, you will be relocated to a different dorm immediately."

"Okay!" Kurt smiled. He would be rooming with dorm now.

"So, anything else you boys needed?" Mr. Porter asked kindly.

"No-" Blaine began.

"Actually, yes," Kurt interrupted.

"Oh, okay. What?"

"Well, it's about the Warblers. What could we do to be able to compete in competitions again?"

Blaine gaped and Mr. Porter smiled.

"No one has had the nerve to ask that in quite a while, Kurt. Actually, there's not much you guys can do. It has been settled that Dalton Academy will not be allowed to compete under the suspicion of cheating."

"Well, shouldn't you trust us? I mean, if it weren't for our own school denying our requests to go to contests, we could be amazing. And even the contest officials trust us to compete. Why can't our own school?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand to try and stop him, but it didn't work.

"Sir, Dalton is a respectful school. You should know that we're taught here to be responsible and trustworthy. To be those two things, you have to show us that you trust us, though."

"Kurt-" Blaine interrupted.

"No, Mr. Anderson. Kurt has a point," Mr. Porter smiled.

"Really?" Blaine gasped.

"Yes, really. As a matter of fact, I think I'll be going to your next impromptu performance to see how talented you boys are. If I think you have a chance at winning a competition, I'll allow you to go to the next Invitationals contest."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt grinned.

"So, if that is all, I need to go make a call to the school board."

Kurt an Blaine stood and left quickly.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you didn't compel or control him in any way?" Blaine asked again as they put Kurt's stuff in more boxes.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt laughed.

Suddenly, the dorm room door opened, and Aiden stepped in. Behind him was another boy.

Kurt looked at the two and smiled.

"Hey, Aiden. Who is that?"

Aiden turned with a sly smile. "This is my _friend_, Drew." Kurt didn't miss how their hands were intertwined.

"Cool. He doesn't look familiar. Is he not from Dalton?" Kurt smiled, watching as Aiden's shoulder fell slightly.

"Uh, no, he's from a school a little bit away from here. We met at the coffee shop," Aiden squeezed the other boy's hand, trying to get a jeaous reaction from Kurt.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm happy for you."

Aiden nearly growled in annoyance. Kurt wasn't jealous.

Then, Aiden noticed the boxes.

"What's going on?"

"I'm switching dorms. I'll be at Blaine's dorm now."

"Really? That's c-cool," Aiden forced out. "Well, we're going to go."

Kurt watched as Aiden turned around and left with the boy- Drew.

He really was happy for them, that is, if Aiden actually cared for Drew.

* * *

><p>"Well, you're officially my new roommate," Blaine grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as they looked at the decorated room a few days later.<p>

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," Kurt said, smiling back.

Then, Kurt turned to pull Blaine against him. They met lips and Kurt gently pushed Blaine back until the curly-haired boy's knees hit the bed.

Both toppled onto the soft bed, Kurt straddling Blaine's hips and grinding down.

"Ungh-" Blaine moaned, moving his mouth to Kurt's neck.

Just as things became more heated, the door swung open.

"Wanky," someone purred.

"Ooh, they're going to have gay babies!" A higher voice cried out in happiness.

Kurt and Blaine both sighed and sat up, eventually having to cross their legs to hide their own hardness.

Kurt grinned as he looked at the two who had interrupted them.

It was none other than Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Brittana addition next chapter! :) Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N)- FINALLY! I'm so sorry for the tremendously long wait! I've been trying to adjust to the whole high school thing, 'cause I'm just a freshman, and our school's schedule is HECTIC. It doesn't help that I'm a Stu-Co Rep, a part of KAYs, a part of FFA, a part of FBLA, in Scholar's Bowl, AND partake in two hours of after-school volleybal practice. On top of that, I'm having stupid hour-long physical therapy sessions for my stupid shoulder. So, needless to say, I've been QUITE busy. Thanks for being patient, though, and noe that I've gotten used to high school, I'll probably start posting these much, MUCH faster.**

**Thanks a TON to Violethillbeautiful. Penny, you're so much help! And you're an amazing writer, too. I love your stories, by the way... :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the major non-OCs in this story. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Visits<strong>

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt shifted slightly and awkwardly, looking at Brittany and Santana, who were standing in the doorway. Hadn't Blaine locked it?

Then, Kurt noticed Santana toss a bent hairpin. She had picked the lock. Of course.

"We're here to visit, duh," Santana smiled slyly.

"Oh. Okay?" Kurt finally uncrossed his legs and stood. He quickly stepped towards the two, gathering them in a tight hug.

"Were you two getting your sexy times on?" Brittany asked innocently, looking between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt blushed as Santana added, "Yeah, 'cause if you were, we can leave so you can continue."

"No! It's fine," Kurt hurried, much to Blaine's secret disappointment. "So, how'd you two get in anyways?"

Santana laughed in a slightly evil way. "The horn-dog of a guard was easy to get past."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You didn't, you know-"

"Well, how else were we supposed to get into here?" Santana sighed.

"Well, you could have just said you were visiting a friend, then gone to the office and gotten a Visitor's pass," Blaine replied from beside Kurt.

Santana's eyes widened for a split second, then they returned to normal size. "Oh well, no harm done."

Kurt just sighed in slight disappointment and shook his head. "So, why exactly did you feel the urge to come visit me?"

"What? I can't come see Lima's only-out-gay-kid without a reason?" Santana asked unconvincly.

"No," Kurt reduced his eyes to suspicious slits. He watched as Santana whispered something in Brittany's ear. Brittany nodded and wandered out of the room.

"Fine. I need your help. You're kind of better at the whole romance thing than I am. I need your help."

"You want to win Brittany over?" Kurt guessed.

"Well, yeah. She hasn't been with Stubbles McCripplepants for two weeks now! I want to make a move on her, but she still seems to be against dating me. Yesterday, I sang a song to her in private, and she turned me down again. What do I do?"

"Have you come out yet?" Kurt asked gently. He knew it was a sore topic for Santana.

"No. I don't see why I have to."

"Well, Brittany isn't going to want to date you because she'll have to hide your relationship. Come out first. Maybe sing to her in public?" Kurt offered.

Santana cringed. "But- I'm not ready for that."

Kurt frowned. "Then you're not ready for a relationship with Brittany."

"But-" Santana began before being interrupted.

"No 'buts'. If you don't come out, Brittany won't date you. Simple as that."

Santana lifted one edge of her mouth and let a sigh escape her mouth. "Well, then. I guess I'm coming out."

* * *

><p>Kurt twirled a peice of Brittany's blonde hair between his thumb and forefinger as they she sat next to him. The four were sitting on the couch, watching <em>Rent<em>. Blaine was on his other side, their hands intertwined.

"God, I never get tired of this movie!" Blaine proclaimed, stuffing a handful of microwave popcorn into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Kurt looked at him in disgust. "And to think I called you dapper."

Blaine just laughed, along with the two girls, throwing some popcorn at Kurt in the process.

Kurt just sat, stone-faced as he watched the TV screen.

Suddenly, "Oh! Kurt! Guess what?" Blaine was now jumping up and down in his seat.

Kurt sighed, but could resist smiling at the adorable look of anticipation on his boyfriend's face. "What, Blaine?"

"I learned something new today in Powers 101. We were all just sitting in our desks and suddenly, the teacher pointedly started talking to me about Telekinesis and how some people can move multiple things at once instead of one thing at a time. So, she taught me, and I'm still working on it, but-"

He trailed off and looked around the room, obviously looking for something specific. Then, he looked down a the bowl of popcorn in his lap and smiled, digging his hand into it and pulling out a heaping handful of popcorn.

Kurt began to ask what he was doing, but he was shushed by Santana, who was watching with interest. Brittany was watching in innocent awe.

As Blaine concentrated, a peice of popcorn began to levitate, resting in the air in front of Kurt. Then, another peice joined it, and another.

Soon, there was popcorn floating around everywhere in front of Kurt, and they began to move together and take form of a shape.

Kurt watched curiously as the dots of popcorn transformed into the shape of a heart. He looked at the heart and smiled.

"Romantic," he assured Blaine, who was still concentrating. Kurt then plucked a peice from the air and threw it into his mouth. "And delicious."

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany then spent the next fifteen minutes requesting seperate things to be lifted, all at the same time. The two girls were extremely interested, but Kurt was just playing along to make Blaine smile.

* * *

><p>Santana fell onto Kurt's bed with a groan. "Ohmigod. This bed is nice," she purred.<p>

Brittany fell next to her with a giggle. Kurt just watched as the two linked pinkies and stared at each other, not moving nor kissing.

"They look cute together, don'tcha think?" Blaine asked gently, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Yeah, they are. I really hope it works out for them."

Blaine just nodded in response.

Kurt let out a sigh and leaned against Blaine. "'M tired," he complained.

"Looks like Brittany and Santana are, too," Blaine laughed, and Kurt spotted the two girls pressed together, breathing evenly in sleep.

"Maybe- maybe we could get a little nap, too?" Kurt practically begged.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, kissing the pale boy lovingly, dragging him to his bed. Once the two were comfortable, they began kissing again. They made sure to not get too heated, yet both were quickly becoming frantic in their movements and becoming less careful of where their hands would wander.

Suddenly, Blaine felt Kurt's tongue slow down and become lazy in it's movements. He felt the other boy stifle a yawn again. Soon after, Kurt just moved away and relaxed, soft snores coming from him.

He had fallen asleep while they were kissing?

He'd definitely have to use that against Kurt at some point.

Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, falling asleep

easily.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to Blaine's face buried between his neck and shoulder. He hummed with content, and Blaine- being a light sleeper- stirred.<p>

"G'morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Kurt smiled. He peeked at the window on the other side of the room. The sun was shining brightly outside.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday.

Suddenly, he remembered something. Santana and Brittany were here. But when he looked to his bed, he had to question himself. They weren't there.

Quickly, he spotted a note, so he hopped up- much to Blaine annoyance- and grabbed it.

_**Dolphins,**_

_**Brit and I need to get back to Lima. We have Cheerios practice all day today, **_

_**and we seriously can't miss it. We didn't have too much time to hang out, so I **_

_**promise you: We will be back soon. Oh, that reminds me. Hobbit and **_

_**Frankenteen are coming to visit. I overheard them planning it yesterday. Haha, **_

_**have fun dealing with those losers.**_

Underneath, Santana had signed it, and Brittany had drawn a rough sketch of something that resembled a cat.

Kurt laughed to himself and set the note down.

"Where are the girls?" Blaine asked before cuting himself off with a yawn.

The curly haired boy stretched, arching his back and throwing his arms out. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"They went back to Lima," Kurt smiled, watching his adorable, sleepy boyfriend.

"Why?" Blaine turned on the bed and faced Kurt, who was still standing.

"They have Cheerios practice," Kurt expained further.

"What are the Cheerios?" Blaine smiled back at Kurt softly and opened his arms widely, motioning for Kurt to lay back down.

Kurt giggled and fell back down onto the bed, finding himsef in Blaine's warm embrace.

"They're the cheerleaders."

Blaine persed his lips. "You know, those two girls are the only cheerleaders I've met that aren't stuck-up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that cheerleaders are

stuck-up?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "It's a common stereotype. And it's one that I find to be true quite often. Cheerleaders tend to be stuck-up

because they're usually attractive and popular."

"Well, you just called me stuck-up," Kurt laughed.

"Huh?"

Kurt smiled wickedly, leaning to murmur into Blaine's ear. "I was a cheerleader befor e I came here."

Blaine shuddered and looked at Kurt. "Really? That's kind of, well, hot."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck before pulling back. "So, do you still agree with what you said earlier?"

"I dunno," Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt close again. "You can be pretty haughty sometimes. And stubborn."

"Why do you say that? Name three ways I'm stuck-up or stubborn," Kurt said with slight disbelief in his voice.

"Well, you always look at everyone like they're dirt. But that's okay. I guess it shows you're emotionally strong. And you always walk around like you're strutting on a runway in Mulan. But that's okay, too. I think you look amazing, and I like it when you show it off to me."

Kurt laughed, but Blaine looked at him seriously.

"Oh, and you're really stubborn because you make everyone do what you want. I mean, come on. You made me go shopping with you once. And you spent two hours trying on clothes that you didn't even buy!"

Kurt broke in, "Hey. You got something out of that shopping trip though. If I recall correctly, we were actually kicked out for making out in the dressing room. I swear, we probably scarred that guy or life."

Both boys laughed, but Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Uhm," he coughed fakely. "What do I have to do to get another one of those make-out sessions?"

Kurt giggled and pulled him closer. "Well," he murmured, centimeters from Blaine. "First, you have to-" He trailed off.

"Have to what?" Blaine asked.

"Well, actually, you have to get dressed properly, because apparently Rachel and Finn are coming over." Kurt watched as Blaine's face fell.

"But keep in mind: I think it's sexy when you wear suspenders."

Kurt just laughed as Blaine jumped up and dug through his closet, mumbling something about finding his red suspenders.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Kurt complained. "I can't believe Wes called an 'emergency' Warblers meeting in the middle of the freaking weekend. I'm supposed to be tidying up our dorm room for Finn and Rachel to come over. Not listening to Wes ramble about our song list to show Mr. Porter next week. We've practiced enough on the songs we have. We don't need to spontaneously choose others."<p>

Blaine straightened his bow-tie and looked at Kurt with slight amusement as the two walked through the abandoned hallways of Dalton's main building.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Warbler practice is fun!"

Kurt growled. "Well, it's not nice how he said that anyone who missed this practice would be kicked out of the Warblers. And anyways, I think Wes called this meeting just for an excuse to use his precious gavel."

"Wevel for the win!" They heard Jeff laugh behind them.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to find Jeff, Nick, and Thad.

"Hey, guys," Blaine grinned.

"Hey," Jeff replied jokingly. "So, I haven't seen you two in a while. What, ditching your friends? You don't need us anymore? Oh, I'm sure you both are content on staying locked up in your dorm rooms cuddling and kissing and-"

"Jeff!" Nick elbowed the blonde in the ribs, effectively cutting him off. Jeff gave the black-haired boy a innocent look.

"What? It's not like we don't hear them-"

"Okay, you can stop now!" Kurt interrupted.

Jeff just gave out a hearty laugh as the now larger group walked towards the Warbler's practice room.

Finally, they reached the large, wooden doors. Suddenly, "Crap!"

"What?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt.

"I forgot my stupid phone," Kurt sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You can't live an hour without your phone?" Nick laughed.

"Oh, I could, but my step-brother and my best friend are coming over. They don't know where to go, so I have to be able to text them. I'll just run and go get it. Stall for me or something."

Before any of the boys could speak or remind Kurt of Wes's strict rules, Kurt was speeding down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped through the large doors and found most of the Warblers waiting. Wes and David were talking softly at the table in the front. When the few boys stepped in, Wes looked up.<p>

"Oh! Okay, It think everyone is here. We may begin. Warblers, this is our most important meeting. Let us start with-"

Blaine's eyes widened. He remembered Kurt saying, "Stall for me."

Blaine spotted Jeff across the room, who seemed to know what was running through his mind.

'Help me!' Blaine mouthed.

Jeff just smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"Hey, Wesley. I have a very important question," Jeff asked brightly, raising his hand.

Wes stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

Jeff hesitated momentarily. Obviously, he hadn't planned a question. Suddenly, "Where'd you get those fabulous pants?"

Every Warbler broke out in laughter.

Wes smirked, though some annoyance was apparent on his face. "Jeff, that is possibly the gayest thing I have ever heard you say. That question can wait until practice is over. We have very important business to tend to."

Jeff sighed and glanced at Blaine, shrugging. Suddenly, the blonde's eyes lit up with an idea.

Blaine watched carefully as Jeff looked around. Then, the boy started to pretend to sneeze.

"Ah- ah!" Blaine watched as the other boy purposely brought his hand up to his nose, a small fire starting in his palm.

"Ah- _choo_!" Blaine gasped as Jeff gave a fake sneezed. As Jeff sneezed, the fire in his palm grew in size and flew through the air.

Everyone else freaked out. Blaine- who had been watching Jeff closely- knew that it had only been Jeff using his pyrokinetics through his hand, but to anyone who hadn't been thuroughly focused would have only seen it as fire coming from the blonde boy's nose as a sneeze.

"What the-? What was that, Jeff?" Wes screeched as the large flame quickly dissipated.

Jeff rocked on his feet, going from heel to toe slowly. "I don't know. Maybe my powers are just acting up?"

Wes scoffed in a way that only Kurt could have teached him.

"Jeff, everyone knows that your powers only act up whilst going through puberty or when pregnant; pretty much when your hormone levels are way off. And seeing as you're not going through either thing- obviously- there is nothing wrong with you."

Jeff laughed. "How do you know it's not late puberty?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Oh, trust me, Jeff. We knew when you _really_ finished that stage. You stopped speaking in that terribly high voice of yours. And you no longer looked like a girl."

Jeff let his eyes dart between Wes and Blaine. "Well- uh, how do you know I'm not pregnant!"

Wes only rolled his eyes as Nick began choking on air. "What?" Nick coughed out.

"Like, I'm not saying that I am or anything, it's just that- you shouldn't assume," Jeff tried.

Blaine sighed and sunk into the couch as Wes started growling back a reply at Jeff.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and found an unknown number displayed on the screen. Despite it being a stranger, he opened it.

**Hey, dude. Rachel and I are here. Rachel already dragged me to the Visitor's office. Where are you guys at? Kurt isn't replying. -Finn**

Blaine sighed as he saved the number and replied.

**Just ask for directions to the Warbler's practice room. Practice should be over soon and then Kurt can hang out. -Blaine**

Blaine slipped the phone back into his pocket and watched as Wes thuroughly chewed out Jeff.

* * *

><p>Finally, Blaine saw Kurt slip through the doors quietly. Fortunately, Wes was focused on the group's sheet music, trying to alter it.<p>

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and sunk into the couch.

Blaine leaned over. "Did you get your phone?"

Kurt sighed softly. "No. I can't find it!"

"Oh well," Blaine shrugged. "We can find it later. Finn has my number and they'll be here shortly."

Kurt smiled in relief. "Okay."

The Warbler's practice dragged on as they practiced their _new_ song- many of the Warblers growling about how they missed their previous, familiar song.

Then, right as Wes was giving up, and was about to bring his gavel down on it's block, the big doors were pushed open.

"What?" Wes sighed, looking up. He was met with the sight of Rachel and Finn.

They watched as Rachel looked up at Finn with a smug grin. "Told you so."

Finn slumped in defeat. "Well, I thought the lady said turn right, then left, then right."

"No, she said right, left, _straight_, then right again." Rachel corrected.

Blaine watched Kurt stand and move to the two, offering them large hugs. "Oh, I've missed you guys so much!" He heard.

Then, "Oh! Visitors. Maybe they can give us their opinion on our song!"

Everyone groaned at Wes's idea.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt! I missed you so much!" Rachel grinned, forgetting Finn. Kurt watched as Finn began to talk with a few of the Warblers.<p>

Kurt sighed as he overheard Finn ask if the Warblers _really_ had super powers.

The immaculate boy decided to ignore the others and focus on Rachel.

"So, how are things at McKinley?" Kurt asked, waiting for Rachel to spill the latest gossip. Kurt hadn't exactly been keeping up with Mercedes.

"Well," Rachel began. "Mr. Schuester and Emma are a _thing_ now."

Kurt shrugged. "It was only a matter of time."

"And Coach Tanaka came back. But he's only an assistant coach. He and Coach Beiste are a thing now, too!"

"Wow, lots of teacher hook-ups," Kurt laughed. "Waht about the students?"

"Well, after you left, Puck started going all bully-free. And he is focusing on his musical talents. He is actually showing an interest in a musical career!"

"Good for him," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, who would of guessed? And Quinn completely dissed Sue and got brutally kicked of the Cheerios. She even quit Glee now, too."

"Oh, wow."

"Oh! And you'll never guess what happened to Mercedes!" Rachel gushed.

"What?"

"She's dating some new kid! He's the McKinley line-backer."

Kurt gaped. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

Rachel just shrugged before continuing. "And-"

Suddenly, Blaine ran up to Kurt. "Hey, uh, Kurt. You might want to help your step-brother. The guys are giving him a rough time."

Kurt sighed and looked over his shoulder. He did a double take before spinning around.

The sight that he found there waiting for him was surprising, yet hilarious.

Some of the Warblers were surropunding Finn, who was suspended in the air. Finn was slowly being spun in the air by Todd- who was telekinetic.

"Guys! Seriously! Let me down!" Finn cried out, holding his stomach theatrically.

Kurt groaned and called out, "Guys, as funny as that might be, you better let him down. He gets motion sickness easily."

"Do not!" Finn retorted.

"Says the boy who threw up on the Merry-Go-Round," Kurt snickered.

The Warblers let down a flustered Finn, but they weren't done with him.

Kurt watched as Finn tried taking a step, but was met with flames engulfing his path. Once he jumped away from them, they disappeared, but when he tried taking another step, the flames were back.

"Jeff!" Kurt called out.

"What?" Jeff called back innocently, but Kurt was reminded oddly of a devil trying to wear a halo and wings.

"Stop teasing Finn."

"But why?" Jeff whined.

"Because, naturally, if you mess with my family, I'll find a way to kick your ass."

The other boys quickly dispersed and a shaking Finn ran to Rachel's side.

"Stop laughing at me. That wasn't fair!" Finn murmured.

"That's what you get for asking them if the 'really have super powers'," Kurt laughed as Finn looked down with what seemed like shame.

He looked over as Wes tapped the gavel down on the block once. "You know what, I give up. This meeting is over."

Kurt grinned and pulled on Rachel and Blaine's hand, leaving Finn to run after them. "Now to have some fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Like I said, sorry abou the wait! Anyways, I have an idea for another AU Glee (Mostly Klaine) story. If you're interested in hearing about it or getting a short sneak-peek, leave me a review asking for the storyline of it and I'll reply and tell you so you can tell me what you think, because I want to make sure that it will actually interest people before I write it. Obviously, I won't begin that story until this one is over, though. Anyways, thanks! Review, please? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N)-** **PLEASE READ! **Okay, so tomrrow, I'm getting surgery on my shoulder. I won't be able to type as much, because: 1.) I'll be in pain for the first day or so! xD 2.) Even though I'm off school for a week, I still have homework, and more than usual, too. :/ And 3.) My mom is overprotective and probably won't let me do much for a while, and I'm only 14. I don't have much say against her anyways... GAH. Anyways, once I'm able to, I'll type up the next chapter! (: Thanks for the patience.

**ALSO! -**Anyone else who wants a sneak-peek to my next AU Klaine story, go to my profile. It's in the profile description thingy. (: Please tell me what you think of it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own GLEE or the major non-OCs in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Aiden :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed loudly as he was pulled by Kurt's warm, soft hand. Rachel was right next to him, also trailing behind Kurt, connected by hands. Blaine could see Finn struggling to keep up.<p>

"Guys! W-wait up!" Finn puffed. "Just because I'm on the football team, doesn't mean I'm fast."

Kurt stopped suddenly with a smile on his face. "Well, maybe if you weren't so freakishly tall, you could keep up!"

Finn _harumph_-ed and crossed his arms. Kurt just laughed.

Now that Blaine thought aboput it, Kurt seemed really happy. He had seemed really happy to see Brittany and Santana, too.

"Dude, you know that I hate beaing called _freakishly_ tall," Finn complained.

"Deal with it," Kurt laughed with amusement. "God, how I miss picking on you!"

Finn groaned and turn around. "Well, if that's all my use here is, I'll just wait in the car. Text me when you guys are done, Rachel."

Blaine watched with a surprised expression as Kurt smirked and watched Finn walk away. He looked to Rachel to see if she had any rejections.

She didn't.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and murmured lowly, "You're not going to stop him?"

Kurt turned to Blaine with laughter threatening to spill from his mouth. "Oh, he'll be back soon. That's why I think Finn is hilarious; he's got terrible anger issues."

Blaine just smiled softly with a nod. Then, he clasped hands with Kurt as they continued towards the dorm.

He studied Kurt's smiling face.

Kurt was beautiful. Blaine knew he was lucky.

Then, he studied Kurt's face closer, taking in all the details he could. Kurt laughed, smiled, but then, his face turned serious in a look of surprise.

Blaine looked up slowly at in front of them when they stopped to find what was causing Kurt's unhappiness.

He spotted the reason.

Less than four feet in front of them, Aiden was standing with his arms crossed, a cocky smile upon his face.

"Hey there, Kurt. Blaine," He acknowledged them both.

Kurt sighed and actually stepped betwen Blaine and Aiden, thought that just put him closer to Aiden.

"What do you want, Aiden?" Kurt spat cruelly. He was standing as tall as he could. But he didn't expect what was coming next.

Aiden stepped forward and bent, nipping at Kurt's ear. "Oh, you know what I want," he murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt stayed calm, but Blaine lunged. Kurt pushed him backwards.

"Calm down, Blaine. He's not worth it," Kurt assured. Then, he turned to Aiden. "Sorry, you know I can't do that."

Aiden snickered, moving back a tiny bit. "Oh, that's right. You probably already gave it to Blaine."

"Actually, no." Kurt saw Aiden perk up slightly. "But I'm planning on it."

Aiden shrugged. "Welkl, you're cute, so the offer still stands."

Kurt scoffed. "No thank you. Whatever happened to that boyfriend of yours?"

Aiden laughed. "Oh, I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Well, I only sumped him once I realized that he wasn't making you jealous."

Kurt crossed his arms. "I'm not going to love you again. As a matter of fact, I find it hard to believe that I ever even loved you to begin with."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Right. I know you still want me. I mean, come on. If you can be attracted to that _thing_ you call a boyfriend, you're surely attracted to me. And deep down, you know that you want me to pull you into my dorm room and-"

Just then, a few different things happened.

Finn stepped through a doorway, his head hung in shame as he murmured a small, "Sorry for getting angry."

At the same time, Blaine actually let out a small sound simalar to a growl and lunged at Aiden.

Finn stopped mid-apology and gasped, reaching for Blaine.

Blaine swung his arm just as Finn grabbed him, sending a vase full of flowers from a table about twenty feet away towards Aiden's head.

Due to the sudden jolt when Finn grabbed him, though, the vase flew a few inches to the left, missing his head and shattering against the wall just an inch away from Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened as everyone became silent.

Aiden was the first to break the silence with a chuckle. "Way to almost kill your boyfriend, Blainers. I bet you love him _so _much."

Blaine spoke next. He gasped from Finn's strong arms. "K-Kurt, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to- It was supposed to hit Aiden! I'm s-"

Kurt interrupted him. "Finn, Rachel, take Blaine to our dorm. I need to talk to Aiden."

"O-Okay, Kurt. What dorm number?" Rachel asked.

"Dorm number 37. It's right across from Nick and Jeff's dorm room; number 36. They'll probably be out in the hall. Jeff will most likely be causing trouble, and Nick will be there to make sure he doesn't get too hurt. If you see them, you're close."

The two reluctantly pulled Blaine away.

Kurt turned to Aiden.

"Would you just leave me and Blaine alone?" he asked in obvious anger.

"No," Aiden replied simply.

"Why?"

"Well, for one reason, really. You're the only person who has ever _really_ denied me. And I like a challenge."

"But I didn't deny you! I dated you!"

"_But_ you chose someone else over me. So until I prove that I can get you back, I'll keep trying."

"What will it take for you to just leave me alone? I don't want to be your boyfriend!" Kurt groaned.

Aiden smiled slyly. "Well, you could sleep with me. Just once. It'll be our dirty little secret. Blaine doesn't have to know. And we don't have to date afterwards. No repeats needed, either."

Kurt dropped the frown from his face, replacing it with a straight face. A poker face.

"Really?"

"Really." Aiden smiled when he thought he spotted Kurt trhowing the idea around in his mind.

"That's all I have to do? Sleep with you? Then you'll leave us alone? And Blaine will never know?"

"Right." Aiden nodded, smiling when Kurt moved closer to him.

Kurt looked around before pressing Aiden into the wall, their bodies touching from chest to knee.

"So, do we have a deal?" Aiden murmured, moving to cover Kurt's lips with his own.

Before his lips even got an inch near Kurt's though, Kurt brought his knee up solidly between Aiden's legs.

He watch as Aiden cradled his- er, manhood.

"Idiot. You really fell for that? I would never do that to Blaine. I don't really care what you do, but no matter what, you won't break me and Blaine up."

"We'll see about that," Aiden growled as he watched Kurt walk away haughtily.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced. "What's taking Kurt so long?"<p>

"He's probably talking things out with Aiden like a civilized adult," Rachel offered.

"Or they could be making out and once Kurt comes back, he's gonna break up with you so he can run off with Aiden. I mean, you _did_ almost kill him by telekinetically throwing that vase like a ninja assassin," Finn shrugged.

Rachel shot Finn a death glare as Blaine's eyes widened.

"Do you think it's possible?" He choked out.

"No! Of course not. Kurt loves you. He would never do that to you," Rachel promised.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kurt stepped in. "Who would never do what?"

"I was telling Blaine that you wouldn't leave him for Aiden."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You really think I would?"

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't know."

Kurt moved towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, I love _you_. Not Aiden. I am not going to leave you. You need to trust me."

Blaine smiled. "I do trust you. And I love you, too. I really am sorry for nearly hitting you with that vase. I just kind of got angry. And don't get angry too often, I promise."

"It's fine," Kurt laughed, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

Rachel 'aww'ed softly, and Finn looked away, embarassed.

Kurt pulled Blaine up and looked at Finn and Rachel.

I say we go get some coffee. Then we'll figure out what to do. But first, we're going to add one more person to this group," Kurt smiled, heading towards the door.

"Who?" Blaine asked, taking a few guesses. "Nick? Or Jeff?"

Finn interrupted. "Please, not the Blondie. He hates me."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Nope!"

"Then who?"

"Alex!"

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked quickly on Alex's door.<p>

Alex pulled the door open. "Hey! What's up?"

"Wanna go get some coffee with Blaine and a couple of my New Direction friends?"

"Sure! I'm tired of homework already, anyways," he laughed. "Just let me grab my coat and wallet."

Finally, they all set off for the on-campus coffee shop.

When they each got their drinks, they scrunched into a booth and began deciding what they'd do next.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Rachel offered.

The others shrugged and went on with their other ideas.

"We could go to the arcade?" Finn offered.

Everyone cringed and shook their heads except for Alex, who seemed to like the idea.

"Hmm. What about the mall?"

Nearly everyone denied that idea, too.

Suddenly, Alex looked at the rest and smiled. "I know! My uncle just open an indoor ice-skating rink! How about we go there? That'd be fun!"

Quickly, the others agreed, except for Finn, who claimed to be too clumsy. They finished their drinks and made their way to the ice-skating rink, which was about thirty miles away.

Alex was the first into the rink. "Wait here, let me find my uncle."

He then disappeared for a while. Kurt and Blaine talked about a French Class assignment as they waited.

Finally, Alex reappeared with an older man trailing behind him.

"Guys, this is Uncle James. Uncle James, these are my friends. So, is it fine if we go skating? Please?"

"Wait, I thought you said it was already open?" Blaine asked.

Alex shook his head. "It won't be open for another three days. We'll be the first to skate on it! So, whadaya say, Uncle James?"

Alex's Uncle hesitated before smiling. "How abou this: You guys can be like the rink testers. So skate, free of charge."

Alex grinned and hugged the older man. "Thanks! Come on guys, let's get some ice-skates!"

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, they all had ice-skates clad upon their feet.<p>

They slowly made their way to the bright rink, following the music that Uncle James had put on the stereo system.

When they all stood at the edge of the ice, they looked at each other in glee.

"Y'know, I think that most of the fun in this is going to be watching Finn fall on his butt about a thousand times," Kurt laughed.

"Wow. Thanks," Finn sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing. On the count of three, everyone get on the ice."

"1," Blaine began.

"2," Rachel continued.

"3!" Kurt finished.

* * *

><p>Each stepped on timidly at the same time. Alex- who was the only one to have been skating before- took off. He went in a slow circle and faced the rest of the group. Kurt was the next most balanced. He pushed off with his left foot and went forward.<p>

Rachel was doing pretty good, too. She'd push off of the wall and sail for quite a ways before coming to a stop. Then, she'd have to make her way over to a wall again.

Blaine was doing okay, but he was kind of cheating. He'd wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and just skate with him, letting Kurt pull him across the rink. But whenever he lost balnce, that meant Kurt went down with him.

Of course, Finn was the first to fall. He took one step onto the ice and slipped. But at least he was trying.

And at least they could all forget about their troubles and have some fun for once.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- Aahhh! About 300 reviews! OH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (: Sorry about this chapter's shortness. :P And the next chapter SHOULD have some more Finchel. Oh. And if you didn't read the first A/N, please do! It's important-ish.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N)- I'm BAAAACK!(: Sorry it's been forever. I finally got my arm out of the cast thingy and I was able to get a break from making up missed assignments from my surgery. :P So… Can I just apologize in advance? I'm sorry that this chapters so short and crappy. :/ I promise they'll get better.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Friends, Food, and Mulan<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against the wall of the ice-skating rink, just watching his few friends laughing and having fun. He really missed them, but he knew that- because his <em>gifts<em>- he belonged at Dalton. And it's not like he could leave Blaine and the rest of his newer friends now.

While lost in thought, Blaine skated up to Kurt, coming to a clumsy stop next to him. "Hey, Kurt. What're you thinking about?"

Kurt looked at him, startled. "Oh, hey. Nothing really. Just how I miss my older friends."

He watched a sad expression cross his boyfriend's face.

"So, you like McKinley better than Dalton?" Blaine asked, the look on his face comparible to a kicked puppy.

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I never said that. Of course I like Dalton just as much. I fit in even better there. And you're there, too."

Blaine looked up with a tiny, almost non-existent smile.

Kurt just sighed and looked back at the near-empty rink as Finn skated by gracefully.

Wait.

Kurt shook his head. _Finn _and _graceful_ never really belonged in the same sentence.

"Is it just me, or is Finn doing really well?" Kurt murmured to Blaine.

Blaine smirked a guilty smile. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, curious.

"I'm kind of helping him. I really enjoyed watching him fall, but if he had gone on much longer, he would have started breaking bones and such. So I decided to help him a little bit by using telekenesis to make gravity and him friends. But he doesn't know, so don't say anything. It'd break down his pride."

Kurt snickered. It made sense.

"Well, okay. I won't hurt his pride any more than normal."

"Promise?" Blaine asked.

Kurt held out his pinky. "I promise."

"I don't feel like pinky-promising. How about we seal it with a kiss?" Blaine laughed and winked, pursing his lips dramatically.

"Haha, sure." Kurt leaned forward, his lips about to touch Blaine's when a large scream sounded.

Kurt pulled back and watched as Finn skated between them, a happy scream leaving his lips, "No PDA, guys!"

Blaine kind of giggled, but Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Finn?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at an annoyed Kurt. "What?"

"I bet you don't even know what 'PDA' means." Kurt turned and slowly skated closer to Finn, causing the other, taller boy to back up.

Finn looked as though he was racking his brain. "Uh- well, maybe not, but… I know it means mackin' out in front of people."

Kurt smirked. "Like this?" He move forward quickly and joking wrapped his step-brother in his arms. He laughed and pursed his lips.

"Come on, Finny, gimme a kiss!" He held in the urge to laugh as Finn freaked out and tried prying Kurt off of him.

Rachel snickered and Blaine grinned a few feet from them. Alex was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, come on, Finny. We're step-brothers. We can kiss without it being awkward, right?" Kurt asked, still puckering his lips, holding back a huge grin.

Finn squirmed from his grasp, "Dude, you know that I don't bat for- uh, your team and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes once more. "Dude," he began, copying Finn's monotonously serious voice. "You know that I was kidding, right?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in shame. He looked over the top of Kurt's head, and his eyes grew.

"Whoa! They have a concessions stand! I'm starving. Let's go!" Finn- still being helped by Blaine's power- hurried off of the rink.

The other three groaned, but followed, meeting with Alex again. None of them could truthfully say they weren't hungry.

* * *

><p>When Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Alex caught up to Finn, they found a kicked-puppy expression on his face.<p>

"What's wrong, Finn?" Rachel asked.

Finn pointed solemnly below the lit neon 'concessions stand' sign. The large window was closed up with a metal slide-down thing.

"It's closed," Finn practically cried, stating the obvious.

Alex smiled and walked up to the metal thing. He knocked in an odd rhythm. The metal slid up a little, showing Alex's uncle, the man who owned the ice-skating rink. "May I help you?" He laughed.

"Yeah, can we get something to eat?" Alex asked, chuckling in return.

"Well, sure. Who's first to order?"

Finn stepped forward and shouted, "ME!" like an overexcited child.

"Well, okay. Whadaya want?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kurt was staring at Finn with a disgusted expression. Finn had a red, plastic tray in his hands that had food piled on it. The food looked as though it was precariously stacked, looking on the verge of tumbling.<p>

"I wouldn't stand so close," Blaine giggled into Kurt's ear. "I don't think you want all of that to fall on you."

Kurt smirked and backed up. Finn just smiled and hurried to a booth. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Rachel. "Oh, Rach! Did you want anything?"

Rachel only offered him a surprised expression.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand, the two waiting for Alex to get his nachos and soda.

They finally stepped forward and ordered, Blaine getting nachos and a slushie, and Kurt getting a large, unsalted pretzel and a bottle of water.

They were arm in arm as they carried their things to the booth where Alex, Rachel, and Finn were all sitting.

"Gah! I don't see how you can stomach those disgusting drinks," Kurt told Blaine, referring to the slushie.

"What's wrong with them?" blaine asked, taking a large sip before his face scrunched up in what he called 'brain-freeze.'

"Well, at McKinley, the 'geeks' of the school often get slushied," Rachel explained.

"Slushied?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, the jocks buy slushies and throw them at us."

Alex kind of laughed until he noticed Rachel's annoyed look. "What?" He asked.

"It's not funny," Kurt began. "It's like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"Oh…" Alex trailed off and sipped on his soda.

They all slowly munched on their food and sipped their drinks until they were done. None of them felt like going back iceskating, so- after Alex hugged his uncle and the rest thanked him- they left.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess we have to leave now," Finn said from the couch in Kurt and Blaine's dorm. The clock on the table next to him read 9:30 pm. They had all gone to the dorm and watched movie after movie. Oddly, though, they had mostly consisted of horror movies.<p>

They were all fine with that, though, because Finn got to hold Rachel, Blaine got to hold Kurt, and Alex was just happy to see his friends happy. He would have brought Rosie, but the girl was cramming for a huge test.

"Really?" Kurt whined.

"Yeah, but I'll tell Burt and Mom to come visit soon."

Kurt hugged Rachel and Finn and the others shook hands before the two McKinley students left. Then, Alex stood.

"I should probably go, too. I have yet to write my essay for Spanish class. I'll see you two tomorrow, though, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine smiled. And then Alex left.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded with a smile and moved to pick a movie. Hesmiled at Kurt.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Kurt groaned and shut his eyes until Blaine was back at his side. "Okay! Open!"

Kurt opened his eyes to find the menu for Mulan displayed on the screen.

"This movie again?" Kurt laughed.

"Anytime is _Mulan_ time." Blaine shrugged.

"Fine, but after this, I get to pick," Kurt assured him.

"No, after this, we need to get to bed. We have more Warblers practice tomorrow morning. And tomorrow is when we perform for Mr. Porter."

Kurt grolwed and flopped onto his bed. "I was looking forward to sleeping in. And I'm not even tired!"

"Well," Blaine smiled, laying next to him to watch the movie. "Sorry. I can't help there."

He pressed play on the movie.

Kurt was asleep before he could hear Blaine sing along to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- So, I know its super mega short and crappy, but I promise the next one will be better. And I'll even give you a hint on the song they sing for Mr. Porter: It's a Coldplay song that I think would sound amazing A Cappella. Bet you can't guess it… (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N)- Okay, so I'm trying out a new idea, because a lot of you wanted a bit more seriousness in this story. I really hope it is liked. So, pretty much, this story will start of with a happier tone, but end in a... er, less happy tone? (And it changes quite suddenly!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the major, non-OCs of Glee, or the show itself. Ryan Murphy and FOX do. **

**I seriously wouldn't have been able to write this story if VioletHillBeautiful hadn't helped me. She's amazing as a beta AND a writer, so you should definitely go check out her awesome stories! And leave her a review, too. She deserves it. :) Penny, you're amazing! :D Thanks so much! **

**I'm sorry about the belated chapters. There have been some issues... My laptop broke, so I can only get on a computer once a week (IF THAT). I'll try harder now that some stuff has blown over. I promise. **

**WARNING: Some... well, near smutty stuff in this chapter! HEAVY making out, so if you don't like that type of stuff between guys, stop reading now. If you're fine with that stuff, ENJOY! ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Recruits <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the beeping of Kurt's alarm. He waited for Kurt to push down the snooze button, but the other boy didn't even move. He just groaned and rolled away from the buzzing clock, unaware of Blaine's watching eyes.<p>

Blaine tried ignoring it for a few minutes, hoping Kurt would eventually get up and shut it up. After a few more minutes, he whined, "Kurt! Get up and shut your clock off, please."

Kurt stirred a bit at this, then peeked his out from under his silky comforter. "If you want it off, you can come shut it off."

"But doesn't that constant ringing annoy you?"

Kurt looked at him tiredly. "I've known Rachel Berry since Kindergarten. I've learned to block out annoying things."

Blaine wanted to sleep more, but he was already practically wide awake. He threw off his covers and stomped over to the blaring alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, he turned to Kurt.

"Well, aren't you going to get up?" He asked.

Kurt hummed, "I don't think so. I'm tired."

Blaine pulled the covers off of Kurt's half-asleep form to find him in his usual sleeping attire; boxers. That's it.

He couldn't help what he did next. He's a teenage boy. He's got raging hormones, so he couldn't control his sudden urge.

The curly-haired boy crawl into the bed next to his boyfriend, pulling the other's back against his chest and wrapping him in a strong embrace. Next, he kissed the spot where Kurt's shoulder and neck met.

It resulted in a joyful shiver from Kurt.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's neck until he reached the other boy's ear. "Are you willing to wake up yet? For me?"

At this, Kurt sighed and turned in Blaine's arms until he faced the other boy.

"The thought occurred to me, but I decided against it. I'd rather just lay here, half-asleep and let you kiss me and love me." He said this all with a smile.

Blaine grinned with a tiny laugh before placing a short kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Sorry, Sweety. We have to get up," Blaine sighed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Two things. One: Sweety? Really, Blaine? And two: Why?" He pouted for the second half of his sentence.

Blaine ignored the first half. "We have to perform for Mr. Porter, remember?"

Kurt grumbled quickly before sitting up and wiping his eyes. He looked at Blaine for a split second as if asking, "Can't we just skip that?"

"Come on, Kurt. Get up." Blaine pulled his boyfriend by his soft hands out of bed. Kurt came out from under the covers and was pulled onto his feet towards Blaine, but due to his half-asleep state, he collapsed into the shorter boy's arms.

So there Kurt was, arms around Blaine's neck, his face nuzzling into Blaine's chest. And all he had to say was, "I'm tired."

Blaine- for once- looked _down_ at his boyfriend. He took in the other boy's long, dark eyelashes that graced his pink cheeks. Under the slight blush was flawless, ivory skin that was softer than the finest of silks. When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine was met with pools of the most amazing combination of colors that he had ever seen; blue, green, grey, and even hints of gold weaved through it.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine murmured, causing Kurt to smile tiredly and blush.

"And you're- well, you're like a Greek God. You're so amazing, Blaine. I love you," Kurt laughed.

"I love you, too." Blaine hefted his boyfriend into a straight standing position. "Now, Kurt, get ready. If you do, I promise you that we'll stop to get coffee!"

At this, Kurt perked up a bit. He trudged around the room, gathering his uniform. Blaine did the same.

Finally, they were both standing in front of their large, full-length mirror. Both were trying to get their hair to cooperate.

Kurt was doing fine, but Blaine had woken up and found his large bottle of hair gel suspiciously empty, so he had to make do with the stuff that Kurt used. It seemed to work well enough, but his hair felt so much lighter and softer. Plus, it smelled of a familiar, floral smell.

He would have preferred his hair gel. He could even say he missed it.

Kurt turned. "Okay, blazer, shirt, and pants?"

"Obvious check," Blaine laughed.

"Tie and Warbler pin?"

"Check."

"Phone and wallet?"

Both checked their pockets. "Check."

Kurt laughed, "Underwear?"

Blaine paused, and faked surprise. "Uh," he pulled his pant's waistband out slightly. "Check!"

Kurt giggled again. "I love your sense of humor."

Blaine looked at him innocently. "I would hope that you loved all of me."

"Of course."

Then the two picked up their bags and headed to the door, not even bothering to lock it on the way out.

* * *

><p>They stopped to get coffee, as Blaine had promised, and then hurried to the Warbler practice. They couldn't be late.<p>

When they arrived, Wes and Thad rushed up to them.

"Finally! You guys are hours late!" Thad exaggerated.

"Uh, we're actually a few minutes early, Thad," Kurt murmured.

"Whatever, we have to practice. Today is very important. It decides if we perform for larger crowds or continue being simply ways for students to enjoy themselves and get out of class early."

Kurt sighed and walked into the practice room with Blaine, where they would undergo their last, scrutinizing practice before their performance.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so nervous!<p>

"Why?" Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I've never, ever had a solo for anything important," Kurt explained, practically mumbling in shame while wringing his hands.

"Never?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Never," Kurt nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm apparently not good enough."

"Well, whoever said that was obviously jealous," Blaine assured.

"The 'one' who said that was all of my glee club. Well, most of them, anyways."

"Well, that girl- Mercedes?- didn't seem like she'd tell you something so cruel. Same as that Rachel girl."

"Well, of course not. But I assumed that they thought as much, because they always disagreed to my solos."

Blaine began to speak, but Wes interrupted. "Come on, guys. Mr. Porter is here along with the others."

Kurt sighed nervously and clasped his hand in Blaine's.

He was as ready as he'd ever be.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were all standing, facing away from Mr. Porter, another man, and a lady.<p>

They were all nervous, but each and every one of them hid it well behind their 'show face.'

Suddenly, the song began.

The row closest to Mr. Porter turned, beginning the beat. After two measures, the next row turned, adding a harmony with a simple "dun dun dun duh-dun" sound.

Then, close after, Blaine began softly.

"I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own "<p>

Blaine grew greatly in volume, getting louder with each, fast-paced sentence. He continued to sing, moving through the harmonizing Warblers. Then, as he went on, he searched for Kurt to find him looking nervous.

"I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"<p>

Blaine finished smoothly, still looking at Kurt, as if urging him to begin, and assuring him that he'd do amazing. So Kurt stepped forward- much to Mr. Porter happiness- and began, matching Blaine's previous volume.

"One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"<p>

Easily and perfectly, Blaine joined in, his voice mixing amazingly with Kurt's in a mix of low and high. They traded small smiles before looking towards Mr. Porter, who looked pleased.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field"<p>

After they sung the word 'field,' Blaine backed up and joined the other Warblers, who were dancing around as they had choreographed. Kurt went on alone, hitting each note beautifully.

"For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world"<p>

Kurt's voice grew quiet, becoming a solemn tone. He looked up with bright eyes, though, and continued.

"It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become"<p>

This time, Kurt's voice drifted off into Blaine's voice, as he took over the solo.

"Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?"<p>

Then, Kurt joined Blaine and faced him completely, not caring what song it was, just happy to be singing with his boyfriend, not a care in the world.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world"<p>

All they had left to do was repeat the 'chorus.' Then they'd find out what their make-shift judges thought.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world"<p>

Their melodic voices grew quiet, lingering on the last note, the other Warblers adding some beautifully balanced notes. Kurt looked to Blaine with a smile and then the Mr. Porter, who grinned back.

"So?" Blaine asked after some silence.

The 'judges' looked up. Mr. Porter- oddly- didn't look happy. He looked as though he wanted to spout of some apology, but it was the woman who stepped forward.

"That was very good, boys-" She began.

Some of the Warblers cheered, but Kurt looked on at her worried. He also noticed that Thad didn't look happy either. He must've read one of the judges minds.

Nick- the Seer- walked up to Kurt and Blaine. "Guys, they don't trust us enough to-" He was then interrupted.

"But," The lady continued. "We're still not sure that we can fully trust you to compete without using your gifts."

Mr. Porter sighed as the other guys slumped a bit.

Kurt stepped up courageously. "That's seriously not fair. And yes, I know very well the 'life's not fair,' but I think that you can trust us. We are extremely passionate about singing and performing, so why would we take the chance of causing ourselves from being banned? Just to win? We wouldn't, I swear."

Many of the Warblers nodded and agreed loudly, to back him up.

Mr. Porter stood and looked to the woman. "Truthfully, I'm on the side here."

She looked down in thought, then looked annoyed at Mr. Porter. "Well, then. They better begin to practice. But I'll be watching them."

The Warblers all grinned and cheered. Mr. Porter smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Jenner!"

Then, he turned to the boys. "Congratulations, boys! Now go on and prove to me that you deserve this!"

* * *

><p>As of that moment, it was Sunday night. Sure, it was a school night, but none of the Warblers cared. They would be allowed to compete in the singing competitions! They had finally gotten the school to trust them, and Mr. Porter had already called the executive director of this year's sectionals. They would be attending it in two weeks.<p>

Wes had thought that they should begin practicing, but the rest of the Warblers disagreed. They all thought that the should celebrate. Sure, they hadn't REALLY won anything yet, but they were still all so happy.

Blaine volunteered to hold the party in his and Kurt's dorm, but Kurt was unsure.

"What if they get too hyper and break things? I have some very important things in our dorm!" He procalaimed diligently.

"Like what?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, for one, that vase up on the shelf has some of my mom in it."

Blaine gulped."Uh, her ashes?"

"Oh, no. She would've hated to be cremated! It has some of her old stuff in it that I wouldn't let my dad get rid of. Like, jewelry and perfume. But the vase itself was hers, too. I' quite expensive and it's part of a collection of-"

"I understand, Kurt!" Blaine interrupted. "But I promise they won't get too rowdy. They're not like that."

"Well, as long as you make sure! And no drinking either."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "There never really is. We'd get expelled if anyone found out!"

Kurt sighed, "Then I guess it's fine."

Blaine grinned and relayed the information to everyone else, to their great happiness.

And that's how they got here, all of the Warbler's having fun and partying. They- of course- had to keep the music down after 10 as to not get caught, so the dancing and singing had transformed into games like truth or dare.

But unlike everything else, you couldn't- just _couldn't_- back out of a truth or dare. No matter if it was embarassing or weird. You _had_ to go through with it. It was just so much funner.

"Nick!" Jeff chose, laughing. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth," Nick chose. But by the devilish smirk on Jeff' face, he suddenly regretted it.

"Would you screw-" He looked around the circle of Warblers. "Kurt?" He dramatically pointed to Kurt, who was practically sitting in Blaine's lap.

Nick looked nervously at Blaine, then Kurt. "Uh, I want to say 'no' so Blaine doesn't get mad at me, but truthfully? Yeah, I would."

Kurt did a double-take, then looked at Blaine, who didn't look angry at all.

Blaine laughed and looked at Nick. "Don't worry, I know the feeling of wanting him, too."

Suddenly, Kurt blushed and slid out of Blaine's lap when he spotted lust in the other boy's eyes.

Nick looked between the two and nudged Thad. "Aaaawkwaard," He called softly.

Kurt just shrugged, but continued to blush.

Nick looked and chuckled. "Okay, I choose Wes! Truth or Dare?"

Wes sighed. "Dare."

Nick thought about it for a second. "I _dare_ you to let someone else hold your gavel for the rest of the game."

The other boy's eyes widened for a split second. "N- I mean... Why do you assume that I have it with me? It's positively in it's rightful place on the desk in the practice room."

Nick sighed, annoyed, and Wes caved.

"Fine." He pulled the gavel from the inside of his blazer, much to everyone's amusement. He handed it over to David, who laughed and took it.

Wes practically growled, but looked around the room. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaine shrugged.

"What's the furthest you've ever gone with someone- _ahem_, Kurt..."

Blaine's cheeks darkened. "Uh, well-"

"Answer the question!" Jeff laughed. "We wanna know!"

"Perv!" Kurt accused in embarassment.

"We've only ever, well, _touched_. Nothing more."

Some of the guys snickered, but Blaine ignored it. "Uh, David!" he chose, hopefully changing the topic.

"Yes, Mr. Sexually Frustrated?"

Blaine sighed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, for sure."

"I dare you to make out with Wes's Gavel for a minute."

David begrudgingly did as told. After a minute- an a lot of laughter- passed, David turned an evil look on Kurt.

"You," He began. "With the funny clothes and the weird boyfriend." Everyone looked to Kurt.

Kurt knew what was coming. He spared the initial question. "Dare, I guess."

David laughed as if Kurt had just made a huge mistake.

"I dare you to go out into the main hall and make out- yes, full on make out, not just little pecks- with Blaine for _ten_ minutes. They have a night patrol guy. The thing is, you have to make sure not to get caught!"

Kurt groaned, but stood. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the door and into one of the hallways.

When they were gone, Jeff turned to Nick.

"I hope you guys know that they won't be coming back."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Once they start witht heir rainbow kisses and such, there's no stopping them!"

* * *

><p>Kurt came to a stop in the main hallway. He became quieter, and pulled Blaine into a large alcove, complete with paintings and a comfy looking chair.<p>

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry about them. They just-"

Kurt interrupted him by connecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around the curly-haired boy and pushed him backwards until the backs of the other boy's knees hit the edge of the chair. Blaine fell onto the chair and Kurt gracefully fell on top of him and into his lap.

Blaine pulled away. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"They dared us to," Kurt replied, as if it was something that even idiots would know.

"But what if they catch us?" Blaine asked.

"Let 'em," Kurt giggled, causing all valid thoughts to leave Blaine's head.

Blaine quickly met Kurt's lips again in a much more heated kiss, now that both boys were participating.

Blaine set his hands on Kurt's waist, squeezing gently every now and again as his lips pushed against Kurt's.

Kurt let _his_ hands tangle in Blaine's hair, not even paying attention to the fact that he was really messing it up.

Kurt's tongue slipped forward and trailed along Blaine's lips until Blaine let up slightly. Kurt took this as a chance to fully press his tongue into the shorter boy's warm, wet mouth.

Blaine's mouth tasted like it usually did, but Kurt still became breathless at his taste. Blaine took amazing care of his teeth and mouth, so he always had a hint of peppermint to his taste. Mostly, he tasted of mint gum, or sometimes he tasted of that coffee he drank all the time.

Kurt went crazy over his taste and kiss more feverishly, but he made sure not to pass the point of disgustingly too much tongue.

Blaine obviously liked this demanding move made on Kurt's part, because he sucked on Kurt's tongue, pulling him closer and letting his strong hands slide down to their spot right were Kurt's back shaped into his amazing ass, but no further than that.

Kurt, though, wanted more. He moved his hips ever so slightly and his obvious hardness met with Blaine's. just for a spkit second. The shortest time.

Yet, in that tiny amount of time, Blaine let his head fall down onto the back of the chair as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

That was new.

Kurt cocked his head to the side before looking downwards. Then, he looked up to his boyfriend with a smirk that sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed right below Blaine's strong jaw before letting his tongue peek out. He sucked up to Blaine's ear and murmured sweet nothings.

"Do you want more, hon? Just nod if you do."

Blaine nodded quickly, still silent.

Kurt smiled softly, liking the effect he had on Blaine.

Then, Kurt took in a deep breath and ground his hardness into Blaine's for a quick second. This gave off the same result as last time, except Blaine moaned ever-so-softly.

Kurt giggled and moved his hips down again. Then, gaining courage, he did it again, but he flicked his hips in different directions, giving more friction.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

Said boy continued to suck on Blaine's neck, eliciting moans every few seconds.

Kurt moved more rapidly, flicking his hips this way and that. Now that Kurt began moaning and panting, he tried figuring how to quiet down a bit.

"Kiss me," Kurt begged lowly.

Blaine complied fervently, though muffling the beautiful sounds that he offered.

Just as Blaine felt he was going to scream, a door was pushed open.

Both boys paused and borke apart. They could see a beam of light sweeping the hallway and light footsteps were moving closer.

Blaine murmured something that Kurt assumed was a curse word.

"Come on," Kurt urged, pulling Blaine up, aware of both of their- er, _problems_.

Kurt pulled him awkwardly along as an older man hurried along behing them.

"Who is there? What are you doing up at these hours? Oh, you're in so much trouble!" The man threatened as Kurt and Blaine ran.

They moved thorugh hallways until they got to the dorms.

They hurried to their dorm, still wanting to finish what they had began.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The guys are in _our_ dorm. Damn it!"

Blaine groaned and hurried to the dorm room door.

Kurt stood there as Blaine opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Jeff!" He whispered loudly to the boy closest to the door.

Jeff turned, which caused Nick to turn, too.

"What?"

Blaine blushed, but went on. "Do you mind if Kurt and I use your dorm?"

Jeff's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "Why mine?" He whined.

Nick butted in, "Dude, it's my dorm, too. And we're getting that new couch, anyways. Remember? Because you decided that couches and matches went well together? The whole arm is burnt! So just let them. We'll stay here tonight. Or atleast, until they're done."

Jeff groaned. "Key is on top of the frame. Now hurry before I change my mind."

Blaine laughed and shut the door quietly, ignoring the fact that he overheard Thad daring Wes to kiss David for a minute.

He turned to Kurt and told him what Nick and Jeff had said.

Soon enough, they were in the other dorm, laying on a half-burnt couch. They had already caught up to where they had left off.

Kurt was kissing Blaine's now-bare chest and he gyrated his hips.

Blaine was moaning and crying out like- well, kind of like a porn star. Though Kurt had never liked _those_ movies, he really enjoyed those noises leaving Blaine's lips. He liked knowing that he was sexy enough to cause him to make those sounds.

So Kurt was enjoying listening to Blaine as he raised higher and higher. Just when he felt like he couldn't take the sounds, the touches, the friction anymore, Blaine offered a few words that blended in well with his moans.

"I want to go all the way with you, Kurt. Please?"

Kurt pasued, his lips pulling from Blaine's chest just as Blaine let his head fall back as a silent scream left his lips along with a soft Kurt.

Kurt knew what just happened. Blaine had reached the point of 'pleasure.'

So, shouldn't he be doing the same?

Kurt knew that he should definitely be turned on right now, but he had lost all nerve and feeling when Blaine had said those few words.

A few minutes later, Blaine looked up in adoration. Then, he realized that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Kurt got off of Blaine silently.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized in embarrasment when his lip trembled slightly.

"Oh, God. what'd I do wrong? I'm sorry Kurt! Did I say something that offended you?"

"No, Blaine, it's not your fault. I just- I can't, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"You can't what, Kurt? I'm confused."

Kurt frowned. "I can't go- I can't go all the way, Blaine. I just can't. I don't feel ready."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, God. I'm such an idiot, aren't I? I didn't mean it, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Wait, you didn't mean it? So you don't want me?"

Blaine groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Of course I would, Kurt. you're amazing and I love you. I just don't want to pressure you at all. I'm willing to wait for you."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go clean up a bit. Then I can come take care of you- if you know what I mean," he laughed.

He moved to the tiny bathroom before pausing and turning. "Don't take this the wrong way, Kurt, but you'll have to be ready eventually. You can't always be scared of sex. I just wanted you to know."

With that, he offered a tiny, comforting smile and shut the bathroom door.

Kurt looked at the wall, thinking. Then, almost silently, he replied something that no one else heard. Something that wasn't meant for anyone else's ears.

"I'll be ready soon. I have to be if I want to keep Blaine."

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and Kurt was happy from the Warbler's tiny success. He had told his family, and assumed that Finn had told Rachel, so he wasn't surprised when Mercedes and Rachel called him.<p>

"Ohmigod!" Mercedes squealed. "I can't wait. So, we'll see you at Regionals?"

"Assuming that the Warblers win our own Sectionals, then yes."

Rachel broke between their conversation. "You know, this makes you our enemy?"

"Oh, shut up, Berry. I don't care if he's an enemy. I just can't wait to see him!"

"Well, Warblers have to win Sectionals first, 'Cedes."

"Okay! I'm sure you will!"

Suddenly, Trent walked up to Kurt, asking about their French assignment.

"I gotta go, girls. See you soon!" He laughed. He clicked the 'End' button before turning to Trent.

"What's up?" He asked before Trent launched into a series of questions about their assignment. Kurt answered them quickly and easily, so they began talking about other, care-free things on their way to their next class, unexpected to what would soon happen.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled along with Trent as they descended the stairway. Kurt stopped when he noticed the large, moving group at the bottom. He cocked and eyebrow at Trent, who just shrugged. Kurt spotted Blaine up ahead, being pulled down the fast current of students. He hurried to catch up with his slightly dazed boyfriend.<p>

He managed to catch a tiny snippet of Blaine talking to himself, or to no one in general.

"Oh no. Please not today." Blaine looked scared beyond belief.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped slightly, but then grabbed onto Kurt's hand.

Suddenly, Jeff sprinted up with a huge grin on his face. "Blaine! Today's the day. I saw a lot of guys in suits and uniforms in the auditorium."

This made Blaine stop right where he was. He still held onto Kurt's hand, though. "No. It can't be. I thought they were skipping us this year?"

Jeff just smiled and shrugged, moving on with a short, "I guess not! But dude, maybe this year is finally my year!"

Kurt looked sternly at Blaine. "Tell me what's going on. I really don't like not knowing what's going on around me."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into one of the hallway's alcoves.

"You seriously don't know what is going on today?" Blaine asked. At Kurt's blank look he elaborated a little more. "Didn't they give you some papers of information when you came here?"

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds. "My dad read through all of the papers. Well, he probably just flipped through and signed them. I was too busy packing."

Blaine sighed heavily. "Well, as you know, the government practically runs and supplies these schools for the- er, gifted- with whatever they need without even batting an eye. But they only do it as long as they get one thing in return."

Kurt waited in silence for Blaine to finish. Finally, he asked, "And what would that be?"

"Students."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was still extremely confused, but it was easier to focus, now that the hallways were clearing.

"Every other year, the government sends out some people to find recruits for our military. It seems that war is always going on with us nowadays, so they really need an advantage. They've been taking more from our schools lately, though, because the other countries seem to have the more skillful, gifted kids."

"Well, you said something about skipping schools. Why do you think they're here at Dalton this year?" Kurt crossed his arms and listened intently.

"Well, either one of two things happened. Either they couldn't find anyone of worth at any other schools- which I doubt highly- or they've heard of a legend at our school. And Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"I- I think that 'legend' is you."

* * *

><p>Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Why? There is nothing special about me."<p>

Blaine frowned. "How could you say that? Not only are you amazing in personality, but you are quite, well, expansive in gifts. The government likes that."

Neither of the boys noticed that the hallways were completely cleared.

"Well, my gifts are exceptionally useful. Maybe it's somebody else? Or maybe Dalton is just their last resort?"

"Kurt, you're gifts are spectacular. An amazing mixture to have, actually. And I've never even heard of a Hybrid with more than two powers before. And you? You've got four! And I doubt your last explanation. There are only about four branches of these schools in the world, sure, but they're all chock-full of students."

"Well, we'll see, I guess."

"I guess we can only hope for the best," Blaine agreed.

"Well, what would happen if they _did_ choose me?" Kurt asked suspisciously. I couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

"It depends on your power. Healers are sent to over to warzones to help aide the injured, and some are just kept here for major governmental hospitals. The Seekers and Readers and stuff like that are employed by the FBI and CIA and stuff to help find people that they're looking for, like criminals. Manipulative powers are usually sent to war-zones, too, to give our side quite the edge... "

"So? Where would I be placed?"

"You? Well, let's see. Screamer, Stealer, Illusionist, and Empath? You'd definitely be in the Army or Military or wherever they want you. But they see your powers as simply a strength. They would hardly care about you. Please, don't. I love you too much!"

"Why don't you think I'd be good for the military?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kind of scoffed. "You're powerful, Kurt. You really are. But I couldn't imagine you leading the military to victory. And I could definitely never imagine you wearing that much camo."

Kurt smiled, "You have a point."

Suddenly, a buff man in a dark suit stood before them. "Why aren't you boys at the 'assembly?'"

Blaine kind of emitted a small squeak before the man grabbed the two by the collar. "And especially you, Mr. Hummel. Someone of the government's interest shouldn't be gallivanting around like this in such an unresponsible manner."

"How do you know who I am?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, we know everything about you, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :) So... pleeease review? I really want to know your thoughts on this idea... This is kind of one of those hit-or-miss things. Reviews=Love! xD<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N)- Oh, goodness. I'm such a terrible person for not updating sooner. :P I'm sure you don't want to hear excuses though.**

**ALSO: I promise that I will start replying to all the amazing reviews that you guys bless me with! (: 'Cause you readers and reviewers are pretty awesome. **

**LAST, BUT SURELY NOT LEAST: I couldn't be doing this story without the immense help of VioletHillBeautiful! She's an amazing writer (and person), so check out her stories! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Honor<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes widened in fear as Kurt's eyes became mere slits of suspicion. The pale boy stopped and fought against the larger man.<p>

"What do you mean 'Of the government's interest?'" He practically hissed.

The man looked at Kurt and smirked. "It's-" He poked Kurt's chest and shoved him towards the auditorium, trying to scare him. "Classified," he finished.

Kurt spun on his heels and stared the taller man down. He crossed his arms and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Classified?"

"Exactly." The man smirked back at the clearly annoyed boy.

Blaine watched as fury began to form in Kurt's glasz eyes. He decided to take a step back just for safety.

"Classified!" Kurt scoffed. He clenched his crossed arms and had one hip jutting out. Blaine knew it was his 'bitch please' pose. "What would _you_ know about classified?" He exclaimed, "You-" He read the name off of the man's ID on his shirt and snickered before he continued on. "-_Franklin_- probably don't even know what they're doing here. The furthest you've ever seen of the government is probably fetching things for everyone and cleaning up after them like a little servant."

When Franklin didn't answer, Kurt smirked in success. "Thought so."

Kurt then turned and stepped towards Blaine. "Come on, Blaine. We know how to get to the auditorium from here."

He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hallway towards the full auditorium, neither boy missing the odd glare Franklin sent toward their clasped hands.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the auditorium and slipped in through the smaller side doors. They looked around at the full seats, finally finding a few open spots. Kurt pulled Blaine along, trying not to distract the others from the man talking onstage.<p>

They finally took their seats, but didn't really listen to the man, who Kurt recognized as some secretary. Suddenly, Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt.

"That was kind of sexy. I just wanted to tell you that I think it's pretty hot when you take charge."

He let his palm rest on Kurt's thigh and watched in amusement as blush traveled up Kurt's cheeks. They had only recently opened themselves up to the physical side of their relationship, and hadn't even gone 'all the way' yet. Blaine knew that they both wanted to, though.

Kurt moved his hand onto Blaine's and traced patterns on it. Blaine then moved his hand higher.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started.

"Hey, guys. No PDA in the auditorium," someone laughed from behind them. Kurt's eyes rolled and Blaine turned to find Aiden smirking at the two.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes towards the boy behind them.

Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see that pretty smile of yours. So, what _are _you up to?" Aiden asked with false cheerfulness.

That's nothing you need to know," Kurt said simply before turning away from Aiden.

No need to be feisty, Kurtsie. Just trying to make amends. You know, bury the hatchet?"

And why would _you_ of all people want to do that?" Blaine asked curiously.

Well, I just want to make Kurt here happy, of course," Aiden said sweetly. Almost innocently, actually.

Just ignore him, Blaine."

Suddenly, Nick sat down in the seat next to Blaine. Blaine leaned towards him and Nick murmured something softly.

Kurt could barely hear what he said.

"Blaine, they've chosen him. They want him. I've already seen it."

Kurt ignored what Nick had said and paid attention to what Blaine was doing. Blaine's wide eyes were staring thoughtfully into space as the boy rocked slightly, obviously deep in thought.

Eyes still glazed over, Blaine whispered on his breath. "Are you sure?"

Nick looked gravely at Kurt, then at Blaine. "Yes."

Blaine sprang to life, looking indiscreetly around the auditorium and at the doors, discovering that men in suits were standing at each door.

"Blaine, its useless. I've already seen them call on him. You just have to wait," Nick murmured. "They'll offer him a choice, but they're going to do whatever it takes to get him to agree."

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked as Nick left.

Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt. "Nothing. Everything's alright, Sweety."

"Stop spouting off lies, Blaine. Just tell me the truth, please."

"Fine. Nick-" Blaine started off with pained and worried eyes before he was interrupted.

"Welcome, everyone!" A tall, neat man hollered from onstage. "I'd like to thank you for taking time from your day to come."

All of the Dalton students remained quiet, now intently listening.

"I bet you're all wondering why we're here at Dalton this year, considering we weren't supposed to return for another few years," The man continued, looking around the crowd of boys as if he were making eye contact with each and every one of them.

Kurt recognized the man as some special guy that was quite important when it came to the Army. Or was it the Navy? Kurt couldn't remember.

"Well, boys. There comes a point in your life when you get an opportunity to become men. You might not all get this very special opportunity all at once, but today, one of you will get the chance."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily next to Kurt.

"This person has shown extreme talent when it comes to his gifts- actually, he does well enough to attract people from other countries, also. But we- as the leaders of the country he lives in- get the amazing chance to offer him lifelong respect and material comfort if he agrees to certain duties."

The man took a small sip of water, but not a single boy dared to interrupt.

"Anyways, in the end, only one boy has been chosen, but the rest of you should be extremely proud of his accomplishments, and work harder to be like him."

The man- again- looked around the auditorium, smiling at each of the boys in turn.

"Now, you're probably asking yourself, 'Who is this boy they're talking about?' Well, I'll tell you, and if you're the lucky boy, please make your way onto stage with me so you can be respected as the leader you could be in the future."

He stopped his short speech before continuing. "Please come up onstage, Mister Hummel."

Despite the Dalton boys being quiet before, it seemed to Kurt that now they were dead silent. They didn't dare breathe in fear of choking on their surprised breaths.

Kurt, who was staring up on stage wide-eyed, swallowed a gasp. He looked in terror at Blaine. His boyfriend sat there, looking unsurprised, yet extremely sad.

Kurt, shaking intensely, stood up and moved past Blaine and into the aisle of the auditorium.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze.

Kurt then walked unsurely down the aisle towards the stage, trying to ignore everyone's looks of shock and curiosity.

He climbed the side steps slowly and carefully, as to not trip in front of everyone's meticulous watch.

"Hello, Mister Hummel," the man greeted him, grasping his hand and shaking tightly.

"H-hello, Mister... Uh..." Kurt trailed off unknowingly, thanking some unknown force that they had yet to turn the main microphone on.

The man laughed kindly and quietly offered, "Carson."\

"Mister Carson," Kurt smiled and corrected.

"No need to be nervous kid. You should feel honored," Mr. Carson added before they successfully connected the larger microphone.

"And here is the boy you should all come to respect. The boy you should all take pride in. The boy who will bring your school honor. The boy who will soon become a man!"

Suddenly, none of the Dalton boys were in shock. They were on their feet, clapping, cheering, and grinning.

It made Kurt feel important.

Once the cheering died down, Kurt turned to Mr. Carson. "So, what exactly am I meant to do?"

"Well, if you agree- which I'm sure you will-"

Kurt interrupted meekly. "Why are you so sure?"

"Well," Mr Carson smiled. "You'd bring honor to your school and to your family. It'd make you respected by nearly everyone in our nation. It will bring you fame and fortune. It will make you a leader."

"Oh."

"Anyways, if you agree, you will finish school at the end of this year. You'd have to spend a few extra hours and weekends on extra class credits for any high school years missed. Then, you will be transferred to a military school of your choice. I'd recommend one the few that specialize in using your gifts to be a leader. Then, when you're considered ready by your instructors there, you will meet back up with me. And, of course, we can collaborate from there. You will be America's greatest and youngest leader."

"Leader of what, exactly?"

"Well, a military leader, of course!" Mr. Carson laughed.

Kurt began to tug at the collar of his button-up shirt. "M-military? As in war?"

"Yes, generally. But not _just_ that. So what do you say? Are you interested?"

"I don't know," Kurt began, unsure of the whole prospect. Suddenly, Mr. Carson covered up the microphone and looked at Kurt squarely.

"Come on. This is an amazing opportunity. It will make you famous and powerful. You will never again struggle for money and just think about how proud your father will be."

Kurt froze. Mr. Carson knew that he had Kurt's attention upon bringing up his dad.

"Think about how proud your family and friends will be. And how much those kids from your other school will regret treating you so terribly."

Kurt sighed and turned to Mr. Carson. "I-"

Then, he took his hand off of the microphone.

Mr. Carson interrupted, "Wait. You don't have to decide yet. You can have a few days to decide. But please consider it greatly."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_, Mr. Hummel." The man smiled, somehow urging Kurt to join with his mere eyes.

Kurt left the stage and found Blaine, numbly grabbing his hand and leaving.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?"<p>

Kurt and Blaine were now sitting in the dorm, laying on the bed as they watched _Mulan_.

Neither were really paying attention to the movie, though. Blaine was trying to hold back his fears of Kurt leaving towards his own nightmare.

Kurt was thinking about his options.

"There were microphones," Kurt shrugged. "You heard it all."

"I saw him talking to you with the microphone covered. Did he threaten you or anything?"

"Of course not, Blaine. He simply told me how proud my family- especially my dad- would be if I did this. And how those neanderthals from McKinley would regret what they did. It's kind of funny. I feel like Mulan," Kurt laughed. "I feel like I should do this to make the people around me proud. It's really the only important thing I'd ever do."

"Kurt, your dad is already so proud of you. All of your family is proud of you. _I'm_ proud of you. And making those stupid boys from your old school regret what they did isn't going to change anything."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and bent to kiss him. "God, Blaine. That right there is why I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kurt. That's why I don't want you to leave."

"Would you support me if I did?"

"Of course I would, sweety. But I just don't want you to go off and get yourself hurt," Blaine pulled Kurt into him and hugged him tightly.

"I honestly don't think I could fit well with warfare."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Blaine hopped up and made his way to the other side of the dorm room. He unlocked the door and opened it up to find Nick and Jeff.

"Blaine, have you heard?" Jeff asked.

"Heard what?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"Turn the TV to Channel 5, 7, 10, or 20. Any of the news channels," Nick sighed.

Kurt picked up the remote and switched it away from the movie and changed it to the Channel 7 News.

What he saw shocked him and Blaine both.

Kurt was on the screen, talking to Mr. Carson

"They recorded it?" Kurt groaned. "Without permission?"

"And now its all over the news and internet," Nick assured.

"You're famous, Kurt!" Jeff grinned.

"The internet?" Kurt asked. "Why the internet?"

"Well, that's how the video is spreading. You're all over Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and a lot of other stuff."

"But not all of the feedback is good," Nick sighed.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I guess the video ended after Kurt left, and they saw Kurt holding hands with you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at the TV screen. Sure enough, the subtitle said, "Is America ready for a gay, teenaged, gifted, military leader?"

Kurt fell back onto the bed and groaned. "Why is it always gay this, gay that? Not about my abilities?"

Kurt could hear one interview going on through telephone on the TV. The interviewer, a kind looking lady, asked a viewer what their opinion was.

A younger male voice began, "We don't need a freaky fag leading us. We're not the U-S-of-_gay_."

The newscaster sigh and rolled her eyes. The news station cut the phone call off.

Then, the newscaster smiled at the camera. "What are your opinions? Call us in, but _please_, be civilized with your opinions."

Jeff pulled out his phone and smirked, dialing in the number on the screen.

"What are you doing, Jeff?" Nick asked, reaching for the cell phone.

"You'll never get through," Blaine shrugged.

"Yes, hello!" Jeff smiled into the phone, much to the boys' surprise.

"My name is Jeff. I wanted to share my opinion on the topic today. Yes, I promise to remain civilized. I go to the same school as him; Dalton Academy for the Gifted."

Suddenly, the news came back on, and the lady was smiling. "Amazing! On the phone, we have one of Mr. Hummel's friends from Dalton. So, what are your thoughts on Kurt Hummel being chosen?"

Jeff sat down on the bed and crossed his legs comfortably. "Well, Kurt's honestly very, very talented. His gifts are amazing, and he's got a natural ability of harnessing them. They didn't even really have to teach him much."

"Amazing!" The lady sounded intrigued. "What are his gifts? They haven't said much much."

"He's a Hybrid, so he's got multiple powers, but unlike most Hybrids, he had _four_ powers."

"That's interesting. What are they?"

Jeff smiled at Kurt, who looked dumbfounded. "He's an Empath, Illusionist, Stealer, and a Screamer."

"Please elaborate?"

"Well, you should know what an Empath is. Being able to control and read feelings? Yeah. And as an Illusionist, he's able to make things seem to that aren't true. It's pretty cool. Stealers can- as the name entitles- steal a power from someone else. It's useless if there aren't any gifted people around him, but in a school like this, his abilities are limitless."

Kurt was surprised at how mature Jeff seemed.

"He's a Screamer, too. And don't get me wrong, that's not meant sexually..."

Kurt had spoken too soon.

"It means that he's able to scream at unearthly levels that hurt others' ears. It makes a person unable to move much and they can't use powers against him. It kind of paralyzes you if you hear the scream."

"That's so unbelievable!"

"Well, believe it!" Jeff smiled.

"So, what gifts do you have?" She asked.

"I'm a Hybrid, too, but I'm not too special. I've got two common powers. Invisibility and Pyrokinesis. I can light stuff on fire and control fire and heat with my mind."

"Amazing! One more question?"

"Sure," Jeff agreed.

"In the video, we saw Mr. Hummel holding hands with another boy. Who is this boy? What are his powers?"

"Well," Jeff bit his lip. "I won't give any names without consent. Hold on."

He held the phone away from his face, but didn't bother to cover the microphone part.

"Hey, Blaine! Do you mind if I tell them your name?"

Nick and Kurt face-palmed as Blaine sighed and shook his head.

Jeff turned back to the phone. "Sorry, Blaine said no."

This elicited a few more groans of disapproval.

Suddenly, Jeff realized his mistake. "Whoops."

"So, his name is Blaine? Would this be Anderson? The son of the famous Donald Anderson?"

"Yep, the very same one."

Blaine made the motion of clawing at Jeff's innocent face.

"Great! What are his powers?"

Jeff laughed, "He's also a Hybrid. He's a Healer and a Mover. He heals and he moves stuff with his mind. Pretty cool, right?"

"Very much so. Well, thank you so much, Jeff! I hope we can talk to you again soon! Maybe you, Kurt, and Blaine could come on the show on Wednesday?"

"Only if I can bring Nick," Jeff smiled.

"Sure! The more, the merrier."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Kurt shook his and and sighed. "Seriously, Jeff? You just about told most of my life story to that stranger. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk so much to strangers?"<p>

"But she was a nice stranger. I'm fine with those," Jeff replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, if some man walked up to you and 'nicely' asked you to get into the back of his van, would you?"

Jeff's eyes became slits. "Depends if he offers me candy or money. Or a puppy!"

Nick looked at Jeff in disbelief. "Jeff!"

"I'm just kidding! I don't need a puppy, so only candy or money will do."

When the other boys looked at him weirdly, he laughed. "I'm joking guys. I'm not stupid. I'm just giving Kurt a chance to show everyone his strength and ability."

Nick nodded. "You know, Jeff, sometimes, you're actually not as stupid as we all assume."

"Why thank you, Ni- Hey! Not nice!" Jeff looked like a kicked puppy and pouted until Nick gave in and hugged him grudgingly.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to wear on Wednesday?" Kurt asked, face in the full closet.<p>

"I don't know. I'm not really worried about that," Blaine shrugged, flipping through channels. Nick and Jeff had already left about thirty minutes ago.

"Not worried?" Kurt gasped. "Seriously?"

"Not really. No," Blaine replied, eyes still on the TV.

"Aw, Blaine. Come over here, please. Let me find you something nice to wear," Kurt attempted to persuade him.

Blaine shook his head. "I'll just wear my Dalton blazer. It's fine."

"Oh, dear God. Please. No," Kurt begged. "That blazer is ugly. So are the khakis."

Blaine smirked. "They're not _that_ bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Blaine. If there were such thing as Fashion Police, Dalton's uniform would get the death sentence."

"Your remarks hurt me, Kurt. Very deeply," Blaine laughed.

"Please?" Kurt frowned, letting his lower lip tremble.

"Nope."

Kurt hung the shirt he was holding back up in the closet. He turned and bounced across the room to join Blaine on the bed. "Blaine," He begged.

"No. It's only a news channel interview. Not too serious."

"B, we're going to be interview on TV. We're going to be seen as a power couple- pun fully intended. Don't you want to look good?"

Blaine stayed silent for a few minutes before looking at Kurt. "Fine."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" Kurt peppered Blaine's smiling face in kisses before standing up excitedly.

"Come on, let's go find you something to wear."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you don't own a single designer thing. Or at least something that's not khaki or a disgrace to fashion," Kurt sulked whilst laying on his bed.<p>

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged. "It's all at my house. I didn't have much use for those clothes here."

"Well-" Kurt looked up at Blaine with an idea clearly etching itself in his mind.

"What?"

"I've never been to your house, and its only forty-five minutes away. I've always wanted to see where you grew up. And we can also find a good outfit for Wednesday!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's fine. We can run over there tonight. I'll just check out in the office and we'll be back before last call at 12 tonight."

Kurt grinned, then froze. "What about your parents?"

"No worries. Mom had a wedding to attend in Florida and Dad went with her."

"Okay, great!" Kurt smiled, getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The two stepped out of the car and Kurt looked incredulously at the large Tudor-styled house in front of him.<p>

"Oh, dear. That's quite a house!" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged as he opened up the front door. He held it a Kurt walked past him, and then shut it behind him as he followed.

He flicked on a light switch near him and a large chandelier lit up above them.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to go up the large staircase.

"Turn left and go down the hall for a while. There's a door that says 'Blaine' on it. Just go in and make yourself at home. I'll go get us some snacks."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. He hurried up the steps and turn left, as Blaine had ordered.

Kurt took his time going down the decorative hallway. He took a long glance at each of the pictures on the wall. Most of them were just paintings. There weren't many family portraits or pictures.

Kurt happened to find one, though. There were four people in the picture. Kurt spotted Blaine immediately, as he was front and center, but it wasn't the Blaine he knew. It was a sad, devastated Blaine. The next one he noticed was the older man behind him.

Kurt assumed that it was Blaine's father, which led to his belief that the middle aged woman was Blaine's mother. But who was the last one?

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked, and Kurt jumped.

He turned to find Blaine walking up to him, a tray of chips, dip, and Diet Coke in his hands.

"A family picture," Kurt answered, turning back to it. "Who is that?" He pointed to the older boy.

"My brother."

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name is Cooper. Father isn't too close to him because Coop decided not to carry on the family business. Instead, he went off to some fancy college. We don't hear much from him, but he always sends me a letter on my birthday asking me how life is. He's always shown his support for me, though, even when I came out, so he's pretty cool."

Kurt nodded slowly, taking in this new information as Blaine led him to the door that said 'Blaine' in large, silver letters.

Kurt pushed the door open for Blaine, and then looked around in appreciation. Everything was tidy, and the colors didn't clash too badly. They were mostly darker colors.

"I like your room," Kurt smiled.

Blaine thanked him and offered him a Diet Coke. Kurt sipped slowly as Blaine pointed certain things out.

"That door goes to my bathroom, that over there is my miniature closet- mostly for toiletries and towels and such. That door is my larger closet. That door over there is- well, never-mind."

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing, its embarrassing."

"Please tell me you're not some freaky porn addict-" Kurt began warily.

"Oh, God, no!" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt smirked at caught Blaine's glance. Their eyes met for a split second before Kurt hurried to the mysterious door.

Blaine tried to beat him to it, but Kurt was just a tad bit faster.

Kurt pulled the door open with a giggle and turned to Blaine's blushing face.

"I don't see what could be so bad that you'd have to hi- _oh_."

Kurt looked into the organized closet to find rows upon rows of _bow-ties_. A plethora of bow-ties covered the hooks and shelves. There were different colors and designs; more than Kurt could imagine.

He gulped down air and turned with a small smile. "Better than creeper porn, I guess. But what's with the bow-tie closet?"

Blaine groaned and shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you. I just kind of collect them, I guess."

"Oh," Kurt said simply.

Then, Kurt turned to the other door and opened it. His eyes widened greatly.

Inside the large closet was a sea of designer clothing; sweater vests, jeans, shirts, cardigans, and many other things that Kurt would only imagine to find in his dreams.

"Whoa," Kurt gasped.

"Yup," Blaine agreed.

They then spent the next hour going through Blaine's closet. Kurt would hold up shirt and pants, making Blaine model them for him until he found the perfect outfit.

Kurt folded everything gently, laying it all on Blaine's night stand.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Seven."

"Well," Kurt smiled, "We still have a while before we have to head back. What do you wanna do?"

Blaine moved to stand in front of Kurt before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"We could just lay here for a while," Blaine offered.

Kurt hummed in agreement as he ghosted his lips down Blaine's neck and back up until he reached Blaine's favorite spot for Kurt to suck his neck; that warm point behind his earlobe.

The backs of Kurt's knees hit the edge of Blaine's bed and he found himself sitting with Blaine on his lap. This was different, but sexy to Kurt.

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand and brought Kurt's fingertips to his lips before kissing them oh-so-gently.

Right as Kurt was about to lean forward to plant his lips atop Blaine's, a loud and annoyed "Ahem," came from Blaine's doorway.

Blaine scrambled off of Kurt's lap and turned in surprise.

"How dare you, Blaine? I make sure to inform you about how I do not agree with you ways of rebelling, yet you turn around and break my rules under my roof? You truly are a disgrace." A hard and cold voice emitted through the room.

Blaine watched as his father shook his head.

Kurt picked up the clothes they had chosen and stepped up next to Blaine. "Do you want to leave now, Blaine?"

Blaine looked softly at Kurt and nodded. "Go down to the car. I'll be there in a second."

Kurt nodded and hurried past Blaine's angry dad.

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine looked his father squarely in the eyes.

"Why are you home early?"

"Your mother stayed for a few days after the wedding. I had been feeling ill, so I caught a flight back here, expecting to be able to rest, but instead I find this."

Blaine sighed, knowing there was no way around the 'disgrace' talk.

He picked up his cell phone and hurried past his dad.

Suddenly, "Who was that terrible boy anyways?"

Blaine, without turning, replied, "That amazing boy is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Now goodbye, Father."

He was almost to the staircase and was surprised that his dad had yet to reply.

Yet again, he had spoken too soon.

"Blaine!" Donald Anderson called out.

Blaine turned, still annoyed. "Huh?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"This Kirk character-"

"Kurt."

"Ah, yes, Kurt. If I'm not mistaken, that's the 'special' boy, right? The one that is all over the news?"

"Yes, so what?"

"So, what I'm trying to say is that if he makes something of himself, if he becomes this so-called leader, then I will accept your relationship with him. But only after he receives a great title. Then, you will get your money from the family bank account and I will no longer judge this phase you're going through. But this disgusting boy must prove his worth by doing what the government asks of him."

"Why should I care about your approval?"

"Because," his father began. "When I retire, you will receive the family fortune, and don't you want to be able to have a materially comfortable life? And you'll have all the money in the world to give to that boy. You could buy him a beautiful ring or buy him a studio for designing or anything his heart desires. Maybe even pay for a surrogate when you're older. And I won't make a single remark over your decisions."

Before Blaine could recover from surprise, his father had already turned and left to his own room.

Blaine walked slowly out to the car and met Kurt, mind still in a jumble an not understanding quite what his father just offered him. Had he wanted Blaine to convince Kurt to... leave?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)- So, someone asked for a list of powers. I'm sorry for the confusion, here are some of the powers and the people who have them:**

**Kurt- HYBRID- Empath, Screamer, Illusionist, Partial Stealer**

**Blaine- HYBRID- Healer, Mover **

**Aiden- Electrokinesis**

**Wes- Tessan (Mind control) **

**David- Empath **

**Thad- Reader **

**Nick- Seer **

**Jeff- HYBRID- Pyrokinesis, Invisibility **

**Alex- Empath**

**-Copying (Ability to 'transform' into another person, physically)**

**-Duplication (Ability to make duplicates of oneself) **

**-Jumpers (Ability to transport from one place to another) **

**Sensor- Mr. Porter (The Dean)**

**And if there are any others you wanted to know about, if you don't understand what a certain power is, or if you have a certain question or request, feel free to ask in a PM or review. :)**

**You guys are utterly amazing. I'm almost at 350 reviews. :D I love you guys so much.**

_**OH! By the way, I finally got a TUMBLR! :) You can leave me your Username thingy in a review and I'll Follow you... Or vice versa. My name is simply: XxWithBrokenWingsXx . Can't wait to hear from you! ;D**_


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N)- So... I don't think that I'll waste your time with explaining all of my excuses; I didn't have time, I was too busy, I didn't know what to write, etc... Simply put, I am so sorry that I have been terrible at updating. I am updating this now, and then another few chapters AFTER I finish up some important stuff for school. I'm sorry about any misspellings- my wonderful beta has been quite busy lately, so I didn't want to bother her with reading over this chapter or maybe possibly even the next few.**

**So, I hope you guys are gracious enough to forgive me. Enjoy?**

**If you want more updates about when I'll post the story, or if you just want to, follow me on Tumblr: XxWithBrokenWingsXx. I always follow back! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Fueling the Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his text book and spotted Blaine staring out at the window thoughtfully. He stood and walked over to the boy who was unaware of him. Before Blaine could notice that Kurt was behind him, Kurt leaned down and wrapped Blaine in a hug from behind, nestling his chin in the spot between Blaine's neck and shoulder.<p>

Blaine jumped a tiny bit, but Kurt shook it off. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine turned a tried to smile, and even though his mouth's smile was convincing, it didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"Sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything, right? As a matter of fact, I'd prefer if I was the one you chose to confide in."

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he were trying to make a decision, and so Kurt just waited, his arms still wrapped around Blaine's waist. He toyed with the bottom of Blaine's Dalton tie as he traced patterns on Blaine's lower torso.

Finally, Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt. "It's my dad."

"What about your dad, Blaine?"

"He was trying to convince me to do something. He said if I did, he'd approve of us. I really want his approval because then I can get you a nice house and we can do whatever you want once we're out of here."

It was the first time Kurt had heard Blaine talk about any future of theirs. "What did he try to get you to do?"

"He wants me to convince you to agree to Mr. Carson and whatever he is planning. But I just can't do it. I don't want you to leave."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He just silently continued to trace his finger, but now it was along Blaine's forearm and hand. He smiled and focused on Blaine's skin and then on his finger. As an illusion, he began leaving marks wherever his finger went, kind of like a marker.

Blaine watched as Kurt traced little doodles along his arm. After a while, the marks would fade as if they were sinking into his skin.

"Watch this," Kurt smiled as if he were _purposefully_ trying to distract Blaine from the earlier topic.

He traced the word 'happy' onto Blaine's arm, and- as it faded into his skin- Blaine couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness.

Then, Kurt wrote 'I love you' onto his arm. The 'love' faded fastest, and a feeling of love for Kurt blossomed in his chest.

"Whoa," Blaine laughed. "Did you learn that in a class?"

"Yeah, Empathy classes are pretty fun. Everyone else just learned to write it invisibly on a person, but I was able to make it show- what with my Illusion abilities. If you have contact with the person you want to effect, it makes the feeling much, much stronger."

"Is it just the common stuff like sad, happy, love, and anger?"

"Nope. You can do anything." When he said that, he wrote 'lust' onto Blaine's smooth skin. Then, he pressed his arm to Blaine's and the 'ink' transferred to Kurt's arm. Though it was backwards, the words inking his pale skin looked oddly exotic.

Blaine knew what was coming, and before the feeling even affected him, he pulled Kurt to him and pressed their lips together.

Then, the feeling came.

Blaine pulled away and gasped. "Wow, that's a strong feeling."

"Yeah, your pupils are getting pretty dilated," Kurt laughed breathily.

"You're one to talk," Blaine murmured, looking at Kurt's lust-blown eyes.

"Wait, we're sitting here, alone, and we're talking about our eyes?"

Blaine smiled. "You're right."

At this, Blaine pulled Kurt further to one of the dorm beds. Kurt pushed him back and Blaine found the thinner boy straddling his lap. Their mouths connected with a familiar feeling. It only took a few minutes before Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's wet, warm mouth.

"But- But Kurt, what about our homework?" Blaine asked as their mouths separated.

Kurt gave him an odd look. "Always worried about the weirdest things," Kurt breathed.

"Well, I don't really enjoy having to face Mrs. Schultz when I don't have my homework. That woman is crazy," Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled in reply. "We could always finish afterwards."

"Fine," Kurt sighed tiredly. He hopped up and grabbed Blaine's text books along with his and fell back onto the bed with his boyfriend. They talked and worked on their different assignments, easily falling into the rhythm of intertwining their legs and feet and then nestling against each other.

Kurt finally flipped his textbook shut with a yawn. He let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder, who was still working on his assignment.

"Oh, did I tell you that I was gonna visit my family this weekend? And some of the people from New Direction."

Blaine glanced at him, "Oh, really? That's cool. Are you happy you're going to see them?"

"Yeah. I kind of miss them. Plus, my dad really wants to talk to me about a few things. That's what he told me over the phone."

"Do you think you're in trouble?" Blaine questioned, still focused on his paper.

"I doubt it. I bet it's just about my 'offer.'" At this, Blaine tensed up and murmured under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shrugged. "I was just thinking to myself."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"I was merely wondering why you don't just deny what they offered you." Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled sadly. "It's not that simple. There are certain people that really wish for me to attend this training and go about the jobs they want me to do. These people are important people and I don't want to look like a coward by denying so quickly. And there's the possibility that- if I make a good impression on all these people- my future will be a tiny bit better."

"Do you really care what all of those people think?"

Kurt nodded slightly, admitting to Blaine that he did care. "Yeah, I really do. I've always wanted to know what people think about me. I don't know why. I've just always wanted to make people like me, I guess."

Blaine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, that can't be too hard, can it? I mean, _I _love you, and so do your family and friends back in Lima."

Kurt sighed. "I love you, too, Blaine."

He let his head fall against Blaine, and by the time Blaine shut his text books, Kurt was snuffling softly next to him, his lashes moving slightly in his state of sleep.

Blaine- though slightly uncomfortable- did nothing but slide his books away and press back against Kurt, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you remember everything you needed for the weekend?" Blaine asked curiously.<p>

"Yep," Kurt nodded.

"Do you promise to text me?" Blaine asked, lugging Kurt's heavy suitcase behind him.

"Yeah," Kurt promised.

"And call me at least once a day?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, dad," he giggled.

"Kurt, I'm just worried, that's all."

"Blaine, I'll only be gone for two days."

"Yes, and I'll miss you very much," Blaine whined.

"I'll miss you more," Kurt challenged with a small smile.

"I think that right is reserved for me," Blaine laughed.

"Well, I think the right to vomit from the excess of sweetness here is reserved for me," someone added in from behind Blaine.

Blaine turned to find Jeff with Nick in tow. As always. Was there ever a time when they weren't together?

Nick noticed Blaine struggling with the suitcase. "Blaine, you could always use your Gift for that. I mean, what's the point of having a power if you don't use it?"

The shorter boy looked at the ground and grumbled in an embarrassed fashion.

"But- We're on school grounds. It's against the rules," Blaine argued like he always did.

"Seriously? I never understand why you still follow the handbook that has been updated since the early 1900s when Dalton was established-"

"Dalton was actually established in the late 1800s, actually," Blaine interrupted. "1895, to be exact."

"You're such a nerd," Nick reiterated.

"Plus," Jeff added. "We're technically off of school grounds. They only care about the Gift-using inside the school, really."

Blaine bit his lower lip before stopping and setting the non-wheeled suitcase on the ground.

He grunted a little bit in annoyance and the two boys behind him. After thoroughly looking around, he waved his hand over and flicked his wrist up a fraction of an inch.

The over-sized suitcase lifted easily off the ground and Blaine clenched his fist. Even as he lowered his hand, the suitcase stayed. It only moved when Blaine glanced at it and started walking; the suitcase followed like an obedient dog on a leash.

Kurt smirked at Blaine. "A lot better, right? You know, I could have carried that."

"No, it's fine. I might as well use this gift somehow."

After a few minutes, they were at Kurt's vehicle and they were saying their goodbyes.

"Bye, Kurt! I love you," offered Blaine. Jeff smiled at Kurt and waved, as did Nick.

Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's cheek and murmured, "I love you, too. See you soon!"

Then, he got into his Navigator and was on his way.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to the familiar house and felt many emotion swelling in his chest. He knew that he had the opportunity to go home every weekend, but he preferred to stay at Dalton. The price of gas for all the trips added up when you didn't have a job.<p>

He turned off the engine and stepped out of his car. His heart was beating a bit faster as he grabbed his heavy suitcase from the backseat. His steps were quick and excited as he walked up the sidewalk.

The door was unlocked, so he just pushed it open quietly.

"Dad? Carol? Anybody?" He called out in the quiet house. There was no answer.

Kurt knew that he shouldn't be surprised. They all had lives of their own. Him coming home wasn't that important.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as a tired looking Burt came around the corner from the living room.

"Sorry, kiddo. I was taking a small nap in the living room."

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to do. He just stood there smiling softly with the suitcase at his side.

Burt grinned back and held his arms out, "Well, do I get a hug?"

Kurt hurried forward with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Burt. Burt pulled him against him and hugged him tightly.

"We've all missed you, Kurt."

"Where is Carol and Finn?"

Burt pulled Kurt's suitcase into the living room and set it near the wall. "Carol is grocery shopping. She wants to make a special dinner. And Finn is at glee club practice. They have some stuff coming up. What ever happened with Dalton's Warblers?"

Kurt shrugged. "They had decided to let us compete, but then some issues came up. There was a judge at Sectionals that was very much against Dalton. He assumed we were "cheaters," though I don't know why. We didn't make it to Regionals. Maybe next year."

Burt just nodded slightly. Then, "Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about the issues with your big offer."

Kurt sat down and sighed, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go the best.

"Don't worry, Dad. I understand if you don't want me to get involved with-"

"What are you talking about, Kurt? I'm so proud! You're an amazingly talented boy, and finally, people are realizing it! This is a great opportunity!" Burt exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face.

Kurt's eyes were wider and his mouth had dropped a little bit. "So you _want _me to agree?"

Burt looked as though he were contemplating his answer. "Well, generally, yes. But if it's not what you want, then that is completely fine. I just thought that it would be a great move on your part. Sure, I'd be so worried about you all the time, but think about all the possibilities this opens up to you! And you'll be a role model!"

"But-" Kurt began. Then the front door opened, and Carol walked past, carrying bags of groceries. She smiled at them.

Burt stood. "I'm going to help carry groceries in. We can talk about this later if you're not busy."

Kurt just bit his lip and watched as his dad walked away.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt turned towards the sound of his name being called. He found Finn standing at the archway of the living room with his schoolbag hanging from his hand. The bag dropped and Kurt stood with a smile. Sure, he hadn't been the closest to Finn because Finn had always seemed scared of him, but once he left, Kurt realized that it hadn't been fear in Finn's eyes all that time, but worry.

This thought had been proven right when Finn started calling and texting him when he left. Finn had eventually admitted that he was happy that Kurt was somewhere safe.

Finn gave Kurt a questioning look, as if asking a question.

"Get over here!" Kurt laughed. Finn hurried and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, bro!" Finn exclaimed. "And I brought some friends, by the way. But I don't think they knew you'd be here."

Behind Finn, the front door was opening. Puck walked in, wheeling Artie in front of him. Kurt stood there and smiled dumbly at them.

Artie smiled and murmured a small, "Hey, Kurt!"

When Puck noticed him, his eyes lit up. "Princess! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't get the smile off of his face. "Nice to see you two again."

"What are we waiting for, dudes? We have video games to play!" Finn laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the four were sitting in the living room. Each had a controller, and they were playing Call of Duty.<p>

When Kurt killed Puck, the muscled boy threw down his controller and grabbed at the junk food next to him. "When did you start liking C-O-D so much, Hummel?"

Kurt spared him a small smirk. "I don't technically like the game, but I stay at a school full of boys. I'm slowly getting better. They play a lot of video games."

"I'm sure they do a lot more with you, too," Puck joked, receiving a glare from Kurt and an awkward coughing fit from Finn. Artie just laughed along absent-mindedly, too distracted by the game. Artie was currently in the lead, and he was not going to lose the title.

Eventually, they were quiet, and the only noises in the room were coming from the game.

Of course, Puck had to break the silence. "Well, I guess you have to be good at shooting, Kurtsie. I mean, with you going into that special army and whatnot."

"What makes you think I'll accept?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you can't _deny_! It's such an awesome opportunity! How can you resist? If you do accept, you'll practically be famous. All the hot chicks will wanna- well, I guess you won't care for the girls. But I'm sure there will be guys, too," Puck argued.

"No, but in all seriousness, you can't possibly deny," Artie continued, picking up the conversation in Puck's place. "If you agree, you'll be the coolest person ever!"

"If it were me, I'd probably agree. I've always kinda wanted to be in the army," Finn added.

"Well, it wouldn't necessarily be all fight. I'm sure he said it was more of helping with planning and trying to train other Gifted people. Sure, there might be _some_, but not much," Kurt explained to the other boys.

"See? If it wouldn't be that bad, now would it?" Artie replied.

Kurt sat in a short silence, pondering the thought. Could he really go through with it?

* * *

><p>It had been an amazing few days, but Kurt eventually had to go back. He had visited with most of his New Direction friends and had even talked with his dad about the "offer." All Kurt had picked up from that was that Burt was encouraging him to do it, as everyone else was. He had promised to visit again as soon as he could.<p>

Finally, he was back at Dalton, with Blaine, Jeff, and Thad greeting him in the parking lot.

"Welcome back, Kurt," both Blaine and Jeff said.

Kurt stepped out of his vehicle, not expecting what happened next.

_Welcome back! _

Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking around for the source of the voice. It sounded like Thad, but the boy hadn't even moved his mouth. He was just standing there, smiling like the others.

_Well, aren't you going to say anything back?_

Kurt gawked at the three boys. "Did you hear that?"

Blaine looked as though he made a realization. The shorter boy turned to Thad and laughed, "Knock it off, Thad!"

He then turned to Kurt and explained. "It's Thad. He discovered that, not only can he read minds, but he can kind of talk through the mind, too. Cool, right?"

Kurt looked at Thad with a grin. "Congratulations on the discovery, Thad! Your Gifts are progressing so well! Plus, that's kind of cool!"

"It's cool until he bothers you all night, talking in your head, and you can't shut it up! He read _50 Shades of Grey_ to me all night. It was torture," Jeff complained.

Blaine snickered and indiscreetly handed Thad a twenty dollar bill and said, "I bet him he wouldn't. Sorry Jeff."

Jeff pouted and turned his back to Blaine and Thad.

Kurt just smiled, because this was becoming the 'norm' for Dalton boys.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked later on, when the two were alone.<p>

"Sure," Blaine replied, still looking down at his notebook.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I said I want to agree to that offer?"

This got Blaine's full attention.

"Well, I would call you crazy," Blaine said, laughing it off.

"So you wouldn't be supportive of my choice?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine gave him a long, hard look before replying with, "Honestly, I wouldn't. It would be a stupid, unnecessary move. But we don't have to worry about that, now do we?"

Kurt frowned. "But Blaine, I've seriously considering it. It'd be a good opportunity. And there are so many people who would be proud."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, if you agreed, it'd only be for the attention. There's no way that you're the type to want to 'fight for their country.'"

Kurt didn't reply. He just huffed a big breath.

"And you'd just die anyways. You're not strong enough to be in the army. It's unnecessary and unsafe, like I said earlier. And honestly, it'd be a stupid decision."

He watched as Kurt tossed his book on the ground and hurried from the room angrily.

* * *

><p>Kurt angrily wiped away tears from his face as he walked down the hallway. There was just no way to make everybody happy. Blaine was the only un-supportive one. Everyone else was ecstatic. Couldn't Blaine try to encourage what would essentially be best for Kurt? Sure, Kurt would miss Blaine to tears, but he could visit him. He just wanted to make everyone proud. He had always been 'that gay kid with the freaky powers.' This was a chance for him to be a role model. For him to be seen as a strong, desirable person. This would make so many people happy- even Blaine's father!<p>

But Kurt was afraid of hurting his boyfriend.

After some time, Kurt found himself at his favorite coffee shop, looking into the face of the familiar barista. He ordered something cheap and simple and then sat in a small corner booth. Then, he let his thoughts run wild.

It was only a few minutes later when he heard the low voice next to him say: "Kurt Hummel. I thought that I would find you here."

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried. It had been four hours, and Kurt wasn't answering his phone calls or texts. Just as he was about to go walking around, looking for him, the door opened. Kurt, looking dazed, walked in and fell to his bed.<p>

After Kurt reached over and silently shut the lamp off, Blaine stood and moved quietly to the bed. Without a word, he slipped in next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I had no right to say what I did. It's your choice, and I'm your boyfriend. I should be supportive of everything you do, whether I agree or not."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and quickly kissed Blaine on the lips. "It's okay, Blaine. As long as I know you'll be supportive of me. I understand why you became angry, too."

Blaine offered a tiny smile and pulled Kurt closer. "I just don't want to see you hurt, K. I love you so much- more than you can imagine. I would be worried sick about you. And if you were thinking about what my father said, forget him. We don't need his 'acceptance.' We'll be okay, as long as we're always by each other's side."

Suddenly, Kurt was silent. Blaine only thought that he was enjoying the moment, and on the verge of sleep, but something was running through Kurt's head over and over again. Something he now felt terribly guilty about. A memory of something that happened just an hour ago, in that quaint little coffee shop with the funny barista and amazing coffee…

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Kurt Hummel. I thought that I would find you here."_

_ Kurt turned to the voice and watched as Mr. Carson slid into the seat across from him._

_"__I just wanted to ask if you've made you decision, yet." He, too, had a cup in his hands and was sipping it slowly._

_ With the voices of his family and friends encouraging him and the voice of Blaine's chastising voice fueling the fire in his mind, Kurt set down his drink. "I have my final decision."_

_ Mr. Carson_ _patiently waited for Kurt while the boy had to steel himself._

_"__I accept."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert suspenseful music here* Anyways, thank you all for being to patient! I've had so much stuff going on lately, both personal and school things. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up quickly after I get some school contests and big tests out of the way. There aren't too many chapters left, though! Review, please? I want to know if my first update in FOREVER was still okay… Or if it wasn't… Thank you!<strong>


End file.
